Mon incroyable songe ou pas?
by Anamaelia
Summary: Le soir du dernier jour des examens du premier semestre, Marie, jeune femme de presque 18 ans, élève à la fac de science en Mathématiques, s'endort complètement épuisée. elle se retrouve dans le Poudlard qu'elle imaginait. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ?
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Le soir du dernier jour des examens du premier semestre, Marie, jeune femme de presque 18 ans, élève à la fac de science en Mathématiques, s'endort complètement épuisée. Amusée, elle se rend compte que l'abus de fanfics basé sur Harry Potter, peut être très mauvais pour la santé. En effet, elle se retrouve dans le Poudlard qu'elle imaginait. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ?

Déclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.. Même le personnage de Marie Guénon est en fait une amie de fac ! Pour vous dire elle m'appartient encore moins que les autres. Et, en plus, elle râle à voix haute quand je ne suis pas gentille avec elle dans ma fic.

Petite dédicace quand même : A Cycy, ma fabuleuse correctrice !!! Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces gentilles notes !!! Et à Marie... Hi hi hi, tu n'as pas fini de souffrir ma vieille...

Note de l'Auteur : Cette fic est au départ un défi que Marie et moi avons relevé (la sienne s'appelle la guerre de la failles sous le pseudo CMGC). Les défis que nous nous lançons se composent de la manière suivante : Un couple, une condition, 2 ou 3 phrases (en fait ça dépend de la longueur du texte)

Pour celui-ci : Couple : Marie Guénon / Draco Malfoy

Condition : Un camion Polonais (*1)

Phrases : - « Allez, santé les jeunes ! » - « Et à Misaki ! » (*2)

-Heureusement que tu es mieux que l'acteur !

-Elle recula, il l'accula, il l'en… - Oh ! (*3)

-A votre avis, peut-on faire griller le poisson rouge dans sa sphère de cristal ? (*4)

Note de l'auteur 2 : Quelques précisions ne seraient pas de trop je crois : les lecteurs ne peuvent pas toujours comprendre ce qu'il peut se passer dans des cerveaux aussi détraqués que les nôtres, n'est-ce pas Marie ? Diane, Sandrine, je pense que vous pouvez vous compter aussi dans le lot !! Je vais donc vous expliquer l'origine de nos délires :

- *1 : Un Camion Polonais. Dans notre amphi, en cour de Système informatique si je ne m'abuse, le camion polonais est né, si je puis dire. L'un de nos potes à Marie et à moi, s'amuse à faire des plans dignes des états majors pour… sortir avec une fille. Plan A, plan B … Bref, de nos esprits torturés par le cours de notre prof, nous avons pensé que si par malheur, un jour nous nous ferions renverser par un camion polonais, c'est que ce pote nous en voulait vraiment. Par des moyens détournés, le chauffeur de ce camion aurait été enivré la veille, et retardé pour qu'il nous écrase au moment où nous serions passés. Bref, voilà le mythe du camion polonais. Ainsi, si vous voulez « accidenter » une personne, comme le dit si bien Marie, sans qu'aucune charge ne pèse sur vous, il vous faut un camion polonais cher lecteurs !

- *2 : A Misaki ! Pour celles et ceux qui ont reconnu, oui, il s'agit bien de Junjou Romantica. Quand Misaki a enfin réussi à faire sa « déclaration » à Usagi-sempaï, Marie et ses deux collocs se sont mis à porter des toasts à Misaki. Il les a bien mérités, non ? Et depuis, ça dure…

- *3 : Elle recula, il l'accula, il l'en … - Oh ! Je sais plus ! Encore un délire qui doit provenir de la cohabitation des trois autres dégantées. Aïe ! Pas frapper, Marie ! Pas frapper !

- *4 : A votre avis, peut –on faire griller le poisson rouge dans sa sphère de cristal ? Question philosophique, non ? Je rigole ! En faite, tout vient d'un bête exo d'optique et d'un prof italien à l'accent à couper au couteau. (Attendez ! je me plains pas de son accent ! C'est rien comparé à celui de mon prof de thermo !) Bref, pour l'exo on nous demandait si le point focal image du dioptre que formait la paroi du bocal du poisson rouge, se trouvait à l'intérieur du bocal ou non ? Si le point se trouvait à l'intérieur, alors le poisson se faisait griller par les RAyons (*) du soleil qui converge en ce point…j'espère que vous avez tout compris ! Bref, au lieu de bocal, le prof disait sphère. Et quand Marie a « raconté » cet exo à Sandrine, comme d'hab, c'est parti en délire…

Je pense que maintenant on peut passer à la fic (_Enfin ! J'espère que les lecteurs ne se sont pas tous endormis ! Tu causes vraiment trop Nana_, dixit la petite voix, vous savez celle qui quand elle intervient ça vous agasse profondément…)

Note 3 de l'auteur : Bonne lecture, quand même !

(*) : note de la correctrice : maintenant, il faut dire « RA-yon » et plus « Ré-yon », comme nous l'a fait savoir le prof d'optique…

*******

Chapitre 1

Où l'abus de fanfics est mauvais pour la santé (mentale) (ndMarie : _ça sous entend quoi au juste ?!_ _*Air menaçant*)_

(ndl'auteur : j'oubliais, toutes les notes en italique sont les remarques toujours très pertinentes de Marie, la vraie !)

POV Marie

Fatiguée. Je suis crevée ! Mais, là ça atteint des summums. Je viens de finir la session d'examen du premier semestre et je vous assure : ça m'a achevée. Bon, je sais les exams ne sont pas les seuls responsables de cette fatigue. Si je passais moins de temps sur à la rubrique Harry Potter, je dormirais plus et je n'aurais pas les yeux injectés de sang. Pas étonnant qu'on me prenne pour une droguée après ! (ndM : _ben oui ! les fics c'est bien une drogue, non ?_) Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : 01:30. Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher. Pour vous dire, même mes collocs doivent être endormies. Diane et Sandrine sont allées se coucher et je n'entends plus aucun bruit. Je me dirige, en titubant, vers ma chambre. Non, je n'ai pas bu, même si la bouteille de Vodka vide qui trône sur la table du salon et mon état semble indiquer le contraire. La bouteille de Vodka, c'est notre bouteille d'eau, baptisée Glougloutte en référence à une fic super que nous avons lu toutes les trois : « Quand un no-life change de drogue » (je pense que les lecteurs n'ont plus aucune illusion sur nous, à présent !) ; et si je titube, c'est juste que mes genoux n'ont pas apprécié la position de tailleur que j'avais quelques secondes auparavant. Je me change le plus vite possible, enfilant mon pyjama préféré et m'écroule de bonheur sur mon lit. Et là, mon enfer sur terre se manifeste : « Styx ! ». Mon cri, qui ressemble plus à un grondement purement primitif qu'à un cri humain, n'inquiète pas plus que ça mon chaton (et surtout celui de mes collocs) de 6 mois, simple chat de gouttière tigré, tirant sur un marron grisâtre et terne, aux yeux vert si inexpressif qu'il en parait abruti. (ndM : _Ce n'est pas le cas ?_) Celui-ci a entrepris de m'attaquer la main. Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, il aurait fait un vol plané dans le salon (après tout, il se prend bien pour un écureuil volant, non ? (*1)) pendant que ma porte se serait refermée en claquant. Mais je suis si claquée, que je le bloque sur ma poitrine, les bras croisés pour l'immobiliser au maximum. C'est ainsi que je finis par m'endormir dans un sommeil de mort. (ndM : _RrrZzzRrrZzz_)

Il me semble que je marche pieds nus dans un couloir au parterre glacial. Les murs de pierres bruts m'indiquent que le bâtiment, dans lequel je me trouve, ne doit pas être récent. Un peu de l'âge de Poudlard en fait, me dis-je en riant de ma propre bêtise. Après tout, rien n'existe de plus imaginaire que Poudlard. Sans m'en rendre compte, je tiens encore serré contre moi Styx. Faut dire qu'il est tellement apathique que l'oublier, ou du moins, n'y faire pas attention n'est pas très difficile. Ah ! Si seulement il pouvait être toujours comme ça. (ndM : _il est juste comme quand il tombe de 9 _étages) Je me dirige vers le bout du couloir et je jette un coup d'œil au dehors. J'y vois un grand lac qui reflète une lune presque pleine. Celle-ci éclaire tout ce paysage paradisiaque. Une sombre forêt borde l'un des côté de l'étendue d'eau et s'étend à perte de vue. Devant, un parc qui, au printemps, doit être couvert d'un lit de fleur des champs. Avec amusement, je me dis, encore une fois, que si Poudlard existait, son parc ressemblerait à ça. Décidément, il faut que je me calme sur les fanfics maintenant je ne fais que des références au monde d'Harry Potter. Ca devient maladif ! Un frisson me parcourt le dos. Il fait vraiment pas chaud ici. Je m'éloigne de la fenêtre, et continue mon exploration. Tout à coup, à l'autre bout du couloir, des bruits de pas se font entendre. Pendant un instant, je pense à me cacher. Puis réalisant ce que je fais… je me dis que je suis vraiment ridicule. Je suis dans un rêve après tout, non ? J'entends les pas se rapprocher, mais dans l'obscurité du couloir, je ne distingue absolument rien. Je hausse les épaules et continue à marcher. Si quelqu'un ose me dire quoique ce soit, cette personne va se faire jeter de la meilleure façon que je sais faire. Qu'on me laisse tranquille enfin ! Mais, hélas, mes souhaits ne semblent pas vouloir se réaliser. Alors que je continue à marcher, une voix glaciale retentit non loin de moi :  
« Puis-je savoir ce qu'une élève fait dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit, en pyjama ? » (ndM : _Elle se promène... ?_) Je me retourne d'un bloc vers mon interlocuteur :

« Je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez, mais je vous ai rien demandé. Alors, fichez-moi la paix et allez casser les pieds de quelqu'un d'autre. Laissez-moi dormir en paix ! »

Sans attendre mon reste, je tourne les talons pour explorer mon rêve. Non mais franchement, Pourquoi cette espèce de sosie de Snape m'harcèle. Je suis vraiment dérangée pour faire un rêve pareil !

POV Snape

Si quelqu'un ose me dire que le boulot de prof est un boulot de paresseux, je risque d'utiliser tout ce que je connais en matière de magie noire sur cette personne. Je ne sais pas qui a décidé que les profs devaient faire des rondes nocturnes, mais heureusement pour cet abrutit qu'il est mort, parce que sinon j'aurais pris un malin plaisir à le torturer. Comment voulez-vous être de "bonne humeur" le matin quand, pendant la moitié de la nuit, vous parcourrez des couloirs glaciaux ! Et on n'est pas encore en hiver !

Tout à coup, je vois à l'autre bout du couloir une élève en train de contempler le parc. Un petit sourire sadique sur mes lèvres, je n'aurais pas perdu ma nuit au moins, je m'approche d'un pas vif d'elle. Alors que je suis plus près d'elle, je peux enfin la détailler de haut en bas. Je faillis émettre un ricanement. Elle semble avoir 17 ans tout au plus, mais elle est vêtue d'une immonde chemise de nuit rose à froufrous de la mode du siècle dernier… au moins ! (ndM : _(à l'Auteur) J' vais t'tuer !!!_) Dans ses bras, elle tient apparemment un chat amorphe. Drôle de fille. Alors que je détaille les traits de son visage, je me rends compte que je ne la connais pas. Pourtant, une élève comme elle je ne pense pas que ça s'oublie : Elle a l'air d'être complètement à l'ouest. Je me racle la gorge et dit de ma voix la plus glaciale possible :

« Puis-je savoir ce que fait une élève dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit, en pyjama ? »

Elle sursaute, parfait. Ma voix est décidément mon meilleur atout pour terroriser mes élèves. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui faire encore plus peur avec mes habituelles menaces, mais, à ma grande surprise, elle me devance. D'une voix agacée, elle me réplique après s'être brusquement retournée vers moi :

« Je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez, mais je ne vous ai rien demandé. Alors fichez moi la paix, et allez casser les pieds de quelqu'un d'autre. Laissez-moi dormir en paix ! » (ndM : _Aaaah !_ _Je m'aime_)

Si j'ai été surpris qu'elle ose me répliquer quoi que ce soit, jusqu'ici le seul élève ayant assez de courage pour le faire était Harry Potter, la teneur de son discours me laisse sans voix. Difficilement, je tente d'assimiler toutes les informations que contenait son discours : elle ne sait pas qui je suis, donc ce n'est pas une élève. Alors que fait-elle là ? Et elle pense qu'elle est en train de dormir. De nouveau sa voix s'élève, elle marmonne :

« Non mais franchement, pourquoi cet espèce de sosie de Snape me harcèle ? Je suis vraiment dérangée pour faire des rêves pareils. »

Alors là, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Elle me connait ou elle ne me connait pas ? Toutes ces questions m'énervent, et je le fais savoir :

« J'ai le regret, pour vous, de vous dire que je suis VRAIMENT le PROFESSEUR Snape ! »

Elle se retourne brusquement vers moi et fronce les sourcils.

« Vous êtes le vrai de vrai de Snape ? »

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

« Oui, je suis le vrai PROFESSEUR Snape ! Celui qui travaille toute l'année à Poudlard !»

« On est à Poudlard, là ? » dit-elle de plus en plus confuse et surprise.

Je soupire : C'est qu'elle m'agace !

« Oui, nous sommes bien à Poudlard ! »

« Ah ! Poudlard ! » Hurle-t-elle, me démontant les oreilles au passage.

Puis, elle s'évanouit dans mes bras. Le chat qu'elle tenait poussa un drôle de couinement, puis profita que j'avais récupéré la jeune femme dans mes bras – décidément je suis trop bon ! – Pour se rouler en boule sur son estomac. Pas gêné le chat ! J'ai vraiment la poisse aujourd'hui… (ndM : _Ben oui, ce sont des choses qui arrive…_)

(*1) : Ce chaton sort tout droit de Matrix ou d'un film de ce genre… je vous jure il s'amuse à marcher sur les murs, défiant les lois de la gravité sans remords, à croire qu'il n'a jamais entendu parler de Newton… quoique comme c'est un chat il n'a jamais entendu parler de physique.

Note de la correctrice : c'est pourtant un grand philosophe doté d'un subconscient tout à fait remarquable… si si, je vous jure.

Note 2 : Marie, j'ai jamais vu ta chemise de nuit ? Pourquoi tu me la caches ?

Note 3 : tu sais très bien, Marie, que tu vas faire des jalouses si tu te complais dans les bras de Snape (nb : moi aussi je t'm).

Note 4 : Super début Annaïs, continue comme ça !


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT : il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre ou d'un chapitre très modifié, mais c'est juste, comme Marie me l'a bien fait remarquer, que j'ai oublié les astérisques, un peu bête non ? Bref, les voici, les voilà !

Résumé : Le soir du dernier jour des examens du premier semestre, Marie, jeune femme de presque 18 ans, élève à la fac de science en Mathématiques, s'endort, complètement épuisée. Amusée, elle se rend compte que l'abus de fanfics basées sur Harry Potter, peut être très mauvais pour la santé. En effet, elle se retrouve dans le Poudlard qu'elle imaginait. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ?

Déclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.. Même le personnage de Marie Guénon est en fait une amie de fac ! Pour vous dire, elle m'appartient encore moins que les autres. Et, en plus, elle râle à voix haute quand je ne suis pas gentille avec elle dans ma fic.

Chapitre 2 :

Où Dumby obtient-il toujours ce qu'il souhaite (ce que c'est agaçant !) ?

POV Marie

Lorsque je me réveille, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement. D'abord, je suis allongée sur un matelas pas du tout, mais alors là pas du tout confortable. Pour dire, j'ai l'impression que c'est un canapé. Ensuite, j'ai un poids sur mon estomac qui me gène pour respirer tranquillement. Enfin, j'entends le murmure d'une conversation non loin de moi. Je trouve quand même que Diane et Sandrine exagèrent. Elles pourraient respecter mon sommeil quand même ! Le bruit des voix s'amplifia faisant monter la colère en moi.

« Diane, Sandrine, dis-je sèchement ! Vous ne pouvez pas parler plus loin ! J'ai sommeil moi ! »

Fière de moi, surtout du ton de ma voix qui pourrait presque rivaliser avec celle de Snape que j'ai rencontré dans mon rêve, je me prépare à enfin pouvoir me rendormir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en ce moment, ça ne se passe jamais comme j'en ai envie - la poisse peut-être. Une voix froide, qui me rappelle quelque chose, m'empêche de replonger dans mes étranges songes.

« Mademoiselle, je doute fortement que le canapé du Directeur soit si confortable que ça ! Je vous prierai alors d'ouvrir les yeux et de dire au Professeur Dumbledore et à moi-même qui vous êtes ? »

Je crois que, là, j'ai un bug… Dumbledore ! J'ouvre précipitamment les yeux et me redresse brusquement… Trop vite surtout ! Ma tête tourne j'ai entendu un miaulement mécontent avant de sentir des griffes traverser ma robe et surtout, tout ça n'a servi à rien car je ne vois rien du tout : Une vague forme noire, une bleu et argent et peut-être quelque chose derrière. Je me rallonge pour faire passer le vertige qui m'a saisi. J'en profite pour me débarrasser de Styx (je le mets juste sur le canapé, hein ?) et tâtonne autour de moi à la recherche de mes lunettes. Recherche infructueuse, qui commence vraiment à m'agacer. Tout à coup, une main passe sous mon nez tenant ce que je recherche si activement. Je les pose sur mon nez et regarde autour de moi. Et là, je sens mon cœur avoir un raté pas du tout agréable. Là, devant moi, se tienne Snape et Dumbledore. Alors, ou je n'ai pas rêvé ou je suis encore en plein délire. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu sniffer (ndM : _Diane ? Tu t'es trompée dans tes dosages ?_) ? La voix de Dumbledore m'interrompt dans mes réflexions hautement philosophiques :

« Mademoiselle, êtes-vous assez réveillée pour m'expliquer ce que vous faites à Poudlard ? »

Je lui réponds, ou je ne lui réponds pas. Après tout, Dumby ou pas, il a osé interrompre mon sommeil sacré ! Mais surtout qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui répondre ? Je ne suis pas sûre que cela lui fasse plaisir que je lui dise que sa présence et ce château ne sont que le fruit de mon imagination débordante, et d'un nombre incalculable d'heures passées à lire des fanfics d'Harry Potter. Non ça le fait vraiment pas. D'ailleurs, c'est étrange que je comprenne ce qu'il me dit. Il est pas sensé être anglais Dumby ?

« Vous parlez anglais ? »

Je crois que j'ai fini par parler à voix haute, et d'après l'expression qu'ils ont, cette question bête me fait passer pour une foldingue. La voix de Snape m'interrompt cette fois-ci :

« Idiote que vous êtes, je vous parle en anglais et le Professeur Dumbledore aussi, alors oui nous parlons anglais ! »

La voix glaciale du professeur de potion me sort un peu plus de l'état apathique dans lequel je suis. Je fusille du regard cette espèce d'asperge qui m'embête. Avec insolence, je lui réplique :

« Je suis française, j'ai 17 ans, je m'appelle Marie Guénon, je viens de l'an 2008, et suis moldue ! »

Avec un sourire narquois, je vois Snape tenter d'assimiler tout ce que je viens de dire et ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement, le maximum de ce qu'il peut laisser transparaitre. Sans rire, je suis fière de moi ! Quand je vais raconter ça à Diane et Sandrine… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, c'est un rêve, entre-toi ça dans la tête Marie, c'est un rêve ! Merde ! Je deviens schizo ! Mais franchement, là je l'ai bien mouché le Snape ! On pourrait presque entendre le fantôme de la mouche (*1)… Non je n'ai pas la tête qui gonfle ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je passe toujours les portes ! Malheureusement pour moi, Snape a dû entendre mon ricanement et est rouge de colère … Enfin aussi rouge de colère qu'il peut l'être (il n'y a que deux minuscules taches rouges sur ses pommettes blanches cadavériques) il me réplique :

« Mademoiselle Guénon, même si vous ne pouvez pas perdre de points, j'en connais assez en torture d'élèves pour effacer cet insolent sourire de votre visage ! »

Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Ce que tu es parano et coincé, Sev' ! Heureusement que tu es mieux que l'acteur, sinon avec ton caractère de cochon je pourrais jamais te caser ! » (ndM : _c'est mon esprit d'auteur de slash qui ressort ! ^^_)

Je crois que Poudlard va devoir se trouver un autre professeur de potion, celui-ci est au bord de la crise cardiaque. Bon, d'accord, c'était voulu. C'est Diane qui va m'en vouloir. Qu'est-ce que je raconte encore moi ! [*mode autisme profond* Je vais bien, tout va bien, je ne fais que rêver …] (ndM : _commence à chantonner doucement_) Je suis interrompue par un Snape livide de rage. Oh ! C'est marrant ! Il est encore plus blanc que d'habitude ! (ndM : _encore plus blanc que blanc ! Mir machine_) Il prend une profonde inspiration et … Dumbledore s'interpose ! C'est fou, j'en suis presque déçue. Le vieux calme d'abord Snape avant de se retourner vers moi. Il me regarde par-dessus ses fameuses lunettes en demie lune … Je le sens mal ! Ses yeux pétillent trop pour mon propre bien.

« En attendant que je comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense qu'un jour pour te reposer ne serait pas de trop, je me trompe ? »

Mon sauveur ! Si je ne me retenais pas je lui sauterais dans les bras … Attendez … C'est louche ça ! Il ne veut pas que je rencontre les autres élèves ! Ca veut dire qu'il prépare vraiment quelque chose de pas net (qui a dit : 'enfin un éclat de génie' ?! Je ne vous permets pas ! Je suis très intelligente ! C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup d'heures de sommeil en retard, là !) Dumbledore reprend la parole et je sens que l'enfer sur terre ou du moins dans les rêves existe :

« Donc comme tu ne connais que le professeur Snape et que je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes dans cet immense château, tu vas loger provisoirement dans les appartements de ce dernier ! »

Sur le coup, ma mâchoire se décroche et celle de Snape aussi. Après le bruit de fracas qu'elles produisent en touchant le sol, je reprends mes esprits plus vite que Snape :

« Mais monsieur, il fait trop froid dans les cachots ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, les appartements du professeur Snape sont bien chauffés. »

« Mais dans la loi, il est interdit qu'un élève reste seul avec un prof, il risque de faire de la prison s'il est pris ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'agit pas de la loi sorcière, ton nouveau professeur ne risque rien. »

« Mais je vais le déranger, il a besoin de calme pour la concoction de ses potions. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il a des laboratoires isolés et insonorisés. Tu ne le dérangeras pas. »

« Mais il n'y a pas de chambre pour moi dans ses appartements et je n'ai même pas d'affaires ! »

« Poudlard s'occupera de te créer une chambre et les elfes te trouveront des affaires en attendant le tour que tu feras sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ton professeur. »

« Mais … mais …. Mais, le professeur Snape n'aime pas les chats ! »

Je deviens à cours d'idées, là, s'il continue le vieux fou va démonter tous mes arguments.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le professeur Snape ne touchera pas ton chat. N'est-ce pas, Severus ? »

Je lance à mon professeur un regard noir, il a intérêt à m'aider, là. De toute façon, il a autant envie que moi que je m'installe chez lui.

« Ho, oui, j'adore les chats » me dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Je frémis de rage. « Les ingrédients issus d'un chats sont absolument détonnant quand ils restent quelques temps exposés à la magie de Poudlard ! »

Là, c'est l'horreur qui me fait frémir. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Sandrine et Diane vont me faire si je ne rapporte pas Styx en un seul morceau. Je me précipite vers le canapé où Styx nous regarde de façon styxienne (*2), le serre dans mes bras et m'exclame :

« Non, je ne veux pas aller chez cette chauve-souris ambulante découpeur de chats en rondelles. »

Je crois que je pousse un peu. Je sais que Snape ne dit ça que pour m'emmerder. Enfin, je pense … En fait je n'en suis pas sûre … Je lance un regard incertain à Snape, essayant de savoir s'il se fout vraiment de moi ou s'il fait vraiment ça ! Pas le temps de m'interroger plus, Dumby finit par péter un câble !

« Ca suffit maintenant ! S'exclame-t-il perdant son air de papy gâteau. Vous allez tous les deux faire ce que je demande et arrêter de faire vos gamins capricieux. Vous êtes adultes, par Merlin ! »

Là, il y a un vieux silence qui dure … et … (*3)

« J'suis pas encore majeure. » dis-je d'une petite voix.

Dumbledore me fusille du regard, je rentre la tête dans les épaules : c'est qu'il fait peur le vieux. Pas étonnant qu'avec ses gènes de serpentard, Voldy prenne la fuite. Snape m'envoit un sourire narquois. J'ai vraiment envie de lui refaire le portait à celui-là ! Je pousse un soupir et baisse la tête. Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quelle galère je me suis embarquée.

(*1) Le fantôme de la mouche : je l'ai déjà mentionné dans élucubrations fantômatiques, il s'agit en faite d'un prof qui ne supportait pas un seul bruit dans son cour et qui pour cela a tuer la mouche, qui hante sa salle de cour l'obligeant à déménager.

(*2) Regarder de façon styxienne : regarder droit dans les yeux d'une vache occuper à mâcher son herbe (vérifiez juste avent qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un taureau, pour éviter les mauvaises surprises) et regarder droit dans les yeux d'un mouton, lui aussi mâche son herbe, vous faites le mélange, et vous aurez une idée du regard Styxien. En gros, on se demande si la cavité derrière les yeux abrite quelque chose. Evidement, cet adjectif, vient du chat du même nom…

(*3)… Je peux rester avec toi ? (ceux qui ne comprenne pas la référence, je leur conseille de revoir leur classique (Shrek en l'occurrence))


	3. Chapter 3 le calvaire de Snape et

Résumé : Le soir du dernier jour des examens du premier semestre, Marie, jeune femme de presque 18 ans, élève à la fac de science en Mathématiques, s'endort, complètement épuisée. Amusée, elle se rend compte que l'abus de fanfics es sur Harry Potter, peut être très mauvais pour la santé. En effet, elle se retrouve dans le Poudlard qu'elle imaginait. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ?

Déclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.. Même le personnage de Marie Guénon est en fait une amie de fac ! Pour vous dire, elle m'appartient encore moins que les autres. Et, en plus, elle râle à voix haute quand je ne suis pas gentille avec elle dans ma fic.

Chapitre 3 :

Le calvaire de Snape et l'idée farfelue de Dumby.

POV Marie :

Styx dans les bras, je tente de suivre le pas rapide de Snape. Bon mon problème, c'est pas tellement qu'il aille vite, le bâtard graisseux, mais quand on a quitté le bureau de Dumby j'ai essayé de retarder encore l'échéance en prétextant qu'il faisait trop froid dans les couloirs dans ma tenue. Grosse erreur, je me trouve maintenant affublée d'une horrible robe de chambre rose à froufrous et de pantoufles un peu trop grandes, roses avec des lapins qui couinent à chaque pas. (ndM : _(à l'auteur) Nyaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!! Je vais te tuer !!!_) Je crois que dès que j'entre dans l'appartement de la chauve-souris, je les fous au feu ! Snape s'arrête devant un portrait représentant un sorcier en train de faire une potion. Quelle originalité ! J'entends l'homme marmonner un truc inintelligible, assez long dont j'entends un mot … ou plutôt un nom : Lily. Ho ho ! Alors le petit Snape était amoureux de Lily, comme dans le livre. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça je me demande bien à quelle époque j'ai atterri car Dumby est toujours vivant et Snape est toujours prof de potion. Encore une autre question qu'il faut que je résolve le plus vite possible.

J'entre dans un salon plutôt chaleureux, étonnant quand on voit l'homme qui y vit. Après que le tableau ait claqué derrière moi, Snape se dirige vers le foyer de la cheminée et l'allume d'un coup de baguette. (Magique, hein ? La baguette, je veux dire (ndM : _Laquelle ?_)) J'avance d'un pas et … ô horreur … j'entends couiner ces horribles chaussons. Sans perdre une seconde, je les enlève et je les jette d'un geste fluide dans le feu. Un couinement aigu résulte du vol plané, faisant se retourner Snape. Grosse erreur ! (ndM : _Qui ? Snape ?_) Il se prend le chausson gauche en pleine face. A ma grande surprise, le chausson rebondit correctement sur le nez crochu de la terreur des cachots et rejoint son homologue dans le feu. Avant que je n'ai pu rattraper ma nouvelle connerie, (décidément cette nuit je les accumule) les chaussons prennent feu. En fait, c'est une expérience enrichissante. Je ne savais pas que la magie était un aussi bon combustible. Sur le coup un 'Wouhaou !' m'échappe, puis je retourne mon regard vers Snape. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe mais il est agité de tics et de tressaillements. Je crois que si j'ai le moindre pouvoir magique, il faut que je me transforme en souris et que je me fasse un trou pour les vingt prochaines années. Cette ambiance tendue continue encore quelques secondes avant que Snape explose… de rire. (ndM : _Gné ? Snape sait … rire ?_) J'ouvre des yeux ahuris… Il sait rire, lui ? C'est nouveau ça ! Il rit tellement qu'il s'écroule dans son fauteuil. Là, je tombe dans la quatrième dimension de la quatrième dimension. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Son rire à l'air nerveux. Je crois qu'il a vraiment pété un câble. C'est mauvais, très mauvais pour moi. A ma grande stupéfaction je me mets à prier pour que la première divinité (ndM : _le dieu des RAyons, bien entendu_) assez bonne pour se préoccuper de mon cas me sorte de cet enfer. Je vous en pris, Diane ou Sandrine, réveillez-moi !

Snape s'est enfin calmé mais maintenant il m'assassine du regard. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui. Pourquoi suis-je sous la responsabilité de la pire chauve-souris graisseuse et aigrie que toute la terre ait jamais portée. L'orage semble gronder dans la tête de Snape. Il se lève d'un coup, lestement, et s'approche à grands pas de moi, faisant tournoyer ses robes dans son sillage. Je dois dire que l'effet est réussi. Vous croyez qu'il fait ça sciemment ou que c'est devenu un geste inconscient avec le temps ? Enfin, bon, en le voyant se diriger vers moi comme un faucon (ndM : _Faux con ?_ ndA : Non, c'est un vrai) sur sa proie (là je dirais plutôt un vautour mais je n'ai pas très envie de me comparer à une charogne, alors je crois que je vais rester à la comparaison initiale). J'eus envie d'imiter le campagnol qui n'a vraiment pas envie de finir dans l'assiette de qui que ce soit, c'est-à-dire prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais je ne suis pas une serpentard, que diable ! Et puis, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait me faire cet enquiquineur de première. Je reste donc immobile en attendant la suite. Le professeur Snape se saisit du haut de mon bras et m'entraine brusquement vers l'une des portes de son appartement. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu inventer dans son esprit tordu. Je jette un regard d'envie à Styx : il est confortablement installé devant le feu, le chanceux. Je suis presque propulsée dans la pièce que Snape veut apparemment me faire visiter, vu son enthousiasme à m'y emmener. D'un coup de baguette il allume toutes les lumières. Devant moi se tient ce qui semble être le labo de Snape. Ce que je remarque surtout c'est l'accumulation de chaudrons sales au fond de la pièce. Je suis sûre qu'il en obtiendrait une fortune dans une enchère d'œuvres contemporaines. Il ne va tout de même pas oser me demander de les laver à cette heure-ci ?

« Miss Guénon, vous avez jusqu'à demain matin pour me nettoyer tous les chaudrons du fond. A la moldue, bien sûr ! Ho, suis-je bête, vous êtes moldue. »

Mon poing me démange. J'ai envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois. Je lui lance le regard le plus innocent et incrédule que je peux faire en cet instant :

« Vous ne savez pas faire de sort de nettoyage, vous, un maître des potions ? »

Il a dû comprendre que je me foutais de sa gueule, car deux taches rouges apparaissent à nouveau sur ses pommettes et ses poings se serrent.

« Je suis désolée mais c' n'est pas moi qui suis de corvée de vaisselle, vous allez donc devoir vous débrouiller sans moi. »

Je pivote sur mes talons et retourne dans le salon qui est quand même plus accueillant. Par reflexe, je ferme la porte derrière moi. C'est alors que j'aperçois la clef dans la serrure de la porte du labo. J'ose ou j'ose pas ? J'ose ! Je tourne suffisamment la clef pour que le loquet dépasse à peine. Il suffit de secouer un peu la porte pour que ça se débloque, mais l'effet est sans conteste appréciable. Avec un sourire satisfait je me dirige vers le canapé bien décidée à finir ma nuit comme il se doit ! Je n'ai même pas atteint le canapé que Snape tente d'ouvrir la porte. Je tente tant bien que mal de camoufler mon début de fou rire tout en virant prestement Styx de mon couchage provisoire. (ndM : _Dégage Styx, c'est MA place !_) C'est avec un soupir de plaisir que je m'allonge de tout mon long, rabattant la couverture trouvée au bout du canapé sur moi. Sans plus attendre, je m'endors. C'est étrange quand on y pense, puisque je suis dans un rêve, non ?

POV Dumby : (pendant ce temps)

La porte vient à peine de se refermer sur ma nouvelle étudiante et mon collègue que je me précipite vers mes livres pour comprendre d'où sort ce phénomène. Car oui, cette fille est plus que particulière. Un parchemin. Une plume. Voyons, récapitulons… Elle nous a dit s'appeler Marie Guénon, être une moldue, bon jusque là ça va. Elle est française… Sachant qu'elle parle anglais comme si c'était sa langue maternelle, il y a un truc qui cloche là-dessous. Mais bon, je pense que Poudlard à certainement pu lui jeter un sort. C'est dans ses capacités. Par contre, qu'elle vienne de l'an 2008 ! Alors qu'on est 1997 ! Là, je crois que c'est au-dessus des forces de Poudlard. Les fondateurs lui ont donné une magie puissante, mais quand même ! Et puis, quel est l'intérêt de nous amener cette jeune fille, et pourquoi maintenant ? Ensuite, elle nous a dit être moldue. Je veux bien la croire. Mais alors pourquoi a-t-elle une aura magique aussi développée ? Que de questions sans réponse ! Et que vais-je bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? Le fait qu'elle ne connaisse rien à la magie la rend vulnérable dans le monde magique. Mais sa puissance risque de devenir dangereuse dans le monde moldu. Surtout avec son caractère plutôt explosif. Par mesure de sécurité, je dois la garder près de moi. Surtout avec Voldemort. Mon regard se porte vers ma main noircie par la faute de l'un des horcruxes de Tom. J'ai comme l'impression que l'arrivée de cette jeune fille va changer le cours des choses. Comme si grâce à sa présence, tous les problèmes vont se résoudre d'eux même. Avec un soupir de lassitude, je me lève et me dirige vers ma bibliothèque. Du revers de la main, je caresse les volumes de belle facture quand, à l'extrémité de mon champ de vision, un mouvement attire mon attention. Mais alors que je tourne mon regard vers l'endroit en question, tout est immobile et intact à l'exception d'un livre qui dépasse de son rayonnage, alors que, quelques minutes auparavant, ils étaient tous complètement alignés. Je le prends et me rends compte qu'il s'agit de l'album photo de ma famille qui a complètement disparu à l'exception de mon frère cadet. Je l'ouvre à une page prise au hasard. Mon regard tombe alors sur la photo de mon arrière-petite-fille morte il y a maintenant quinze ans avec le reste de sa famille : Rose Marie Nightmare. Aujourd'hui, si elle avait survécu, elle aurait seize ans. Irrésistiblement, mes yeux sont attirés par le second prénom de ma petite-fille, quand une idée folle et saugrenue me traverse l'esprit : et si je faisais de cette jeune ex-moldue au caractère bien trempé, ma petite-fille. Déjà mon esprit tourne à mille à l'heure pour prévoir un plan infaillible. Et ça dure jusque à la fin de la nuit.


	4. 4 Confrontation Snape & Dumby vs Moi

Résumé : Le soir du dernier jour des examens du premier semestre, Marie, jeune femme de presque 18 ans, élève à la fac de science en Mathématiques, s'endort complètement épuisée. Amusée, elle se rend compte que l'abus de fanfics basées sur Harry Potter, peut être très mauvais pour la santé. En effet, elle se retrouve dans le Poudlard qu'elle imaginait. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ?

Déclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.. Même le personnage de Marie Guénon est en fait une amie de fac ! Pour vous dire, elle m'appartient encore moins que les autres. Et, en plus, elle râle à voix haute quand je ne suis pas gentille avec elle dans ma fic.

Petite note avant le chapitre : je dédie (ça se dit ?) ce chapitre à malfoy44 qui suit assidûment mon histoire, à Marie, j'espère que tu ne déprimeras pas trop dans ta chambre universitaire, et à Cycy, j'espère que tu n'auras pas des cuisses trop énorme à la fin de l'année…

Ensuite, je tenais à répondre à dobbymcl : j'avoue ne jamais avoir pensé à cette comparaison avec Alice aux pays des merveilles, mais tu as un peu raison, bien que j'ai une idée de la fin qui ne ressemble pas du tout à celle d'Alice. En tout cas merci de ta review car je me suis rendus compte que j'avais un peu oublié les réactions de Snape suite aux déboires que Marie lui crée… Donc dans les prochains chapitre que je vais écrire, je penserai à ça…

Enfin, je tenais à vous prévenir, chers lecteurs, que après ce chapitre, j'en ai plus qu'un encore chapitre tapé, pour Dimanche porchain, et après, comme j'ai cours et Cycy aussi, j'ignore quand vous aurez le prochain. Je voulais m'excuser par avance et peut-être que des reviews m'inciteraient à trouver plus de temps pour taper… : p

Bonne lecture…

Chapitre 4 :

Confrontation Snape & Dumby vs Moi (ndM : _moi, moi-même et tous mes perso…)_

POV Marie :

Je me sens enfin complètement réveillée. De toute façon, je ne pourrais dormir une minute de plus tellement j'ai faim. En baillant, je m'étire de tout mon long. Le dossier du canapé bloque mon bras. Inévitablement la question qui me vient à l'esprit est : où suis-je ? (Ceux qui disent que je suis vraiment longue à la détente, je les pulvérise !) Bon d'accord, partir à la recherche de mes lunettes. Après une longue exploration à tâtons autour du canapé je les trouve juste à côté de là où j'avais la tête. Logique me direz vous, mais comme je ne me souviens même pas de les avoir enlevées … Bref, je les mets sur mon nez. Enfin le monde s'éclaire. Et à ma grande déception, je me trouve toujours dans le salon de Snape. C'est pas possible ! Je dois être dans un coma profond pour être encore là ! Je pousse un soupir de découragement. Bon si je suis là, je ne vais quand même pas me faire mourir de faim. Pas de Snape en vu ? Bien. Alors cherchons une cuisine, sinon je vais devoir me contenter de son labo de potion. Berk ! Il ne doit y avoir rien de comestible là dedans. Enfin, je finir par trouver une cuisine. Je fouille dans les placards puisqu'il n'y a pas de frigo. Vides ! Je suis maudite !

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! » m'exclamé-je à voix haute. « A quoi ça sert s'il n'y a même pas un paquet de biscuit dans les placards ? »

Alors que je dis ça, j'ouvre à nouveau le placard central et découvre, avec stupeur – j'ai déjà ouvert ce placard et il était entièrement vide – un paquet de mes biscuits préférés. Je reste un instant figée avant de les prendre. Je referme le placard et prise d'une folle idée, je m'exclame à voix haute :

« Un bol de chocolat chaud ? »

Un tintement sonore se fit entendre, le même que celui d'un micro onde et la porte d'un placard plus petit s'ouvre au niveau de ma anche. Je me baisse et découvre un bol de chocolat fumant. Je le prends et hume son arôme en fermant les yeux sous la déferlante de plaisir que me procure la simple odeur de mon chocolat en poudre favori. Sans plus attendre j'en goûte une gorgée. Un gémissement presque orgasmique franchit mes lèvres. Ce chocolat chaud est divin : ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, ni trop chocolaté, ni trop peu avec une pointe d'amertume propre au cacao. Maintenant que j'ai découvert comment fonctionne cette cuisine magique je ne me prive pas : je commande un petit déjeuner gargantuesque (digne des anglais). Œufs au bacon, toastes beurrés aussi grillés que je les aime, et, pendant cette folie des grandeurs où bien vite mes yeux se font plus gros que mon ventre, je ne remarque pas tout de suite l'entrée de deux personnes que j'ai vraiment pas envie de voir. Tout en finissant mon toast beurré, je vais pour poser mon assiette sale dans l'évier quand je remarque enfin les intrus dans mon espace vital : Dumbledore et Snape. (ndM : _Grrrr… C'est mon territoire… grrrr) _Sur le coup je lâche ma vaisselle qui disparait avant de se casser. Mais je remarque à peine cette étrangeté, trop occupée à envoyer un regard exaspérée à la mine sombre de Snape.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé ? » dis-je en me tournant vers Dumbledore, sachant par avance que c'est lui la source des ennuis qui vont me tomber sur le dos.

« Bonjour Miss, dit mon interlocuteur d'un air enjoué qui ne me dit absolument rien qui vaille. Avez-vous bien dormi cette fois ? »

Je grommèle un 'bonjour, oui très bien' dans ma barbe inexistante, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, attendant ou plutôt redoutant la suite.

« Avant toute chose, commença Dumbledore entrant dans le vif du sujet, je voudrais connaître ce que vous savez sur la situation actuelle de notre monde. »

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré puis lui répond le plus évasivement possible. Je ne vais pas tout lui dire quand même, pour une fois que ce n'est pas lui qui sait tout sur tout.

« D'abord, ça dépend de quel âge à Harry Potter. » (ndM : _Ou DM, au choix, c'est qu'il est plus mignon …_)

Snape pousse un grognement à la seule mention du nom de son élève honni. Décidément, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Je me demande comment nous autres fanficueuses avons bien pu les caser ensemble ces deux là. Des fois, on est vraiment à des années lumières de la réalité.

« Monsieur Potter se trouve en sixième année, grogna Snape, et si quelqu'un écoute mon avis il devrait au moins régresser de trois classes. (ndM : _haha_) Mais tout le monde adore ce petit paon qui lèche le cul de ses professeurs ! » (ndM : _je pense pas tant que ça … Enfin tout dépend des fics que l'on choisit…_)

« Severus ! » s'exclame Dumbledore choqué par les paroles de son ex-maître des potions.

Ce dernier ne semble pas le moins du monde gêné par ce qu'il vient de dire. Mon esprit tordu repasse en boucle la phrase que Snape vient de dire. Je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps et explose de rire. Non mais franchement, se rend-il compte de ce qu'il vient de dire ? Son regard noir ne peut me révéler la réponse mais rien que le fait de l'exaspérer me met de bonne humeur. Je sens sur moi le regard insistant de Dumbledore et je me rappelle qu'il faut que je réponde à sa question.

« Bon alors, sixième année… Voldemort est encore de retour depuis un an et des poussières, Harry vient de perdre son parrain Sirius Black (ndM : _le beau gosse_) en juin dernier. Vous, professeur Snape, vous êtes un espion pour l'ordre, et vous avez dû faire un serment inviolable avec Narcissa Malfoy pour sauver votre couverture. Et vous professeur Dumbledore vous vous êtes cramé la main avec l'un des horcruxes de Voldy qui vous fait lentement mourir. Ce qui va finir par arriver très bientôt. »

Là, je leur ai cloué le bec ! Je me retiens de les narguer un peu plus, je vais finir par me faire assassiner. J'espère seulement que Snape ne me tuera pas pour me faire taire : je ne suis pas une balance quand même ! Enfin, pas quand je n'ai rien à en tirer, bien sûr ! (ndM : _Serpentarde, moi ?_) J'étouffe un ricanement : heureusement que Snape ne lit pas dans mes pensée, (ndM : _Pourquoi ? Snape en cuir-latex ? Meuuu non …_) sinon il m'aurait déjà tué, Dumby ou pas !

POV Dumbledore :

Je ne sais comment c'est possible, mais cette ancienne moldue connait tout : passé, présent et futur. C'est déstabilisant et presque effrayant. Je comprends pourquoi Severus ne supporte pas quand je fais moi-même la même chose. Quelque part, je mérite cet état des faits. Un juste retour des choses, me dirait Minerva. Mais, le fait que cette fille sait tout ce qu'il va se passer la rend dangereuse et en danger. Si Voldemort met la main sur elle, tout sera perdu. Je me demande si mon idée était bonne finalement. Lui donner un quelconque lien avec moi, va la rendre des plus intéressantes aux yeux de Tom. Non, c'est décidé. Je m'en tiens à mon plan. Il vaut mieux que Tom la voit comme mon arrière-petite-fille que comme une personne qui abrite dans son cerveau tout l'avenir qu'il pourra alors modifier à volonté. Par contre, connaissant le caractère de la bête, cela ne va pas être de tout repos. (ndM : _C'est qui la bête ? -_-'_)

POV Marie :

Je dirige mon regard vers Dumbledore croyant que lui aussi ferait une tête d'ahuri, comme Snape. Mais seul son petit sourire malicieux est affiché sur son visage. (ndM : _Meuuuurte__ ! hum._) C'est pas possible, ce type n'est pas humain ! Même Snape n'a pas pu rester impassible à ma déclaration ! Non, mais c'est vrai, il doit avoir des gènes de … de centaure, pour ne jamais être surpris. Et là, mon hypothèse se confirme : vous imaginez, après ce que je viens de dire il sourit ! Soit il n'en à rien à foutre de mourir, soit il est complètement inconscient. A mon avis, un peu des deux. Je suis sûre que si je fais une déclaration d'amour enflammée à Snape, il ne serait même pas surpris ! Attention, je ne suis pas amoureuse de la chauve-souris des cachots –Faut pas rêver quand même– c'était juste un exemple. (ndM : _De toute façon, il est déjà réservé par Diane._) Je vois le sourire de Dumbledore s'agrandir, comme s'il lisait mes pensées. Oh, merde. C'est vrai qu'il est legilimens ! Vite penser à rien… Penser à rien c'est vite dit ! Bon, pudding à l'arsenic. Alors que je chante dans ma tête un truc que Dumby ne doit pas comprendre –Niark niark niark, ça t'apprendra !– Je jette un coup d'œil à Snape pour savoir si lui aussi a écouté mes pensées. Heureusement non ! Ce qui est logique sinon je me serais déjà pris un avada kedavra entre les deux yeux.

« Bon, jeune fille, il s'agit de savoir ce que l'on va faire de vous. »

Abrège vieux citronné, je suis sûre que tu as déjà quelque chose en tête.

« Vous comprenez, avec la conjoncture actuelle, vous êtes un danger et en danger. »

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Vos connaissances sont un danger si vous passez dans le camp adverse et elles vous mettent aussi en danger. »

Bon, j'ai compris. Mais il a encore lu dans ma tête.

« J'ai donc une proposition à vous faire. » (ndM : _Rooo, c'est déplacé là !_)

« Dites toujours. » (ndM : _Gratte toujours, glousse la puce, je suis pire qu'un cactus !_)

« Je propose que vous vous fassiez passer pour mon arrière-petite-fille. »

« Vous avez une famille, vous ? »

Oups, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Enfin bref.

« Mais ça va faire un peu bizarre que j'arrive comme ça. Comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Et on va faire comment avec le ministère ? Scrimgeour n'est pas quelqu'un de très conciliant. »

Snape grogne. Ha, ça l'embête que je sache tout, hein ? Nanananère ! Houlà, ça deviens grave…

« J'ai bien une arrière-petite-fille, dit Dumby sans noter ce que j'ai pensé –une première ! – Enfin, j'avais, elle est morte avec le reste de sa famille durant la première guerre. Elle devrait avoir seize ans aujourd'hui. »

« Minute papillon ! Je le coupe. J'ai dix-sept ans, presque dix-huit. »

« Ho, avec une potion de rajeunissement, il n'y aura aucun problème. »

Cette fois c'est moi qui grogne : il a toujours réponse à tout !

« Et comment je vais m'appeler ? » Je redoute le pire.

« Rose Marie Nightmare. » (ndM : _Non pas d'accord ! J'veux paaas ! :'-( _)

« Houlà ! Je refuse qu'on m'appelle Rose ! Et puis 'Nightmare', vous n'avez rien de plus cauchemardesque ? »

Bon, je sais j'abuse, mais quand même ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas Cunégonde de Moncul. Non Dumby, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là. Non, s'il te plait … Pitié… d'habitude c'est moi qui fais ça !

« Bon d'accord. »

Oups, j'ai parlé à voix haute.

« Très bien, me dit Dumby. – Il ne perd pas son temps celui-là– Vous allez d'abord être changée en mon arrière-petite-fille et ensuite vous irez avec le professeur Snape faire vos emplettes. »

« Mais je n'ai pas un sous en poche ! »

« Voyons, TU es une Dumbledore, c'est moi qui suis en charge de toi. »

Houlalà ! Dans quelle galère me suis-je embarquée ?


	5. 5 Emplettes à ma façon part I

Résumé : Le soir du dernier jour des examens du premier semestre, Marie, jeune femme de presque 18 ans, élève à la fac de science en Mathématiques, s'endort complètement épuisée. Amusée, elle se rend compte que l'abus de fanfics basées sur Harry Potter, peut être très mauvais pour la santé. En effet, elle se retrouve dans le Poudlard qu'elle imaginait. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ?

Déclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.. Même le personnage de Marie Guénon est en fait une amie de fac ! Pour vous dire, elle m'appartient encore moins que les autres. Et, en plus, elle râle à voix haute quand je ne suis pas gentille avec elle dans ma fic.

Note de l'auteur : Coucou à tous, juste pour vous dire que c'est le dernier chapitre que je publirai dans les temps (à moins que d'ici là, un génie invente une potion qui permette au commun des mortels de ne pas avoir besoin de Dormir, ce qui me laisserai un peu plus de temsp pour écrire et pour taper... Mais ca m'étonnerait...) Bref, dsl si je vous decois (sniff) mais, les études supérieurs vous comprenez...  
Bref, merci à tout ceux qui vont pas trop me lyncher, et un gros bisous...  
à la prochaine...

Chapitre 5 :

Emplettes à ma façon, partie I

Phrases et conditions casées : Un Camion Polonais

POV Marie

Croyez-moi ou pas, mais je me trouve sur le Chemin de Travers avec Snape. Je ne sais pas si le plus incroyable c'est que je suis sur la rue commençante magique ou que je me balade presque amicalement avec Snape – Enfin, on ne s'est toujours pas disputé après tout ce que je lui ai fait ! C'est vrai qu'il l'avait un peu mérité. Mais bon. Lui au moins n'a pas la fâcheuse habitude d'intercepter mes pensées ! – .

En effet, toute la matinée, lorsque je croise mon nouveau grand-père je chantonne dans ma tête 'petit Dumby chéris' (*1) et, je ne sais pas si ça l'amuse ou non, mais il n'a toujours pas compris la leçon. Je crois qu'il faut que je me trouve une nouvelle chanson… ou que je commence celle-ci par la fin. Il comprendra peut-être enfin !

Bref, ce matin, mon grand-père m'a fait subir quelques transformations pour que je ressemble plus à sa petite-fille. (Je vais pas dire arrière-petite-fille chaque fois c'est trop long !) Il m'a fait boire quatre potions : la première m'a donner une abondante chevelure un peu plus foncée que la mienne ; la deuxième m'a donné un léger accent américain (d'après lui, moi je ne vois pas la différence) ; et la troisième… ben je ne sais pas, ni la quatrième d'ailleurs. J'ai eu un léger malaise en les buvant sinon pas de changement. Par contre, à en juger par le regard satisfait de Dum… heu… grand-père, elles ont eu les effets attendus.

Puis il a décrété que je devais parfaire mon nouveau rôle en m'achetant ce qu'il faut à une jeune sorcière de mon âge. Vous imaginez ! Il m'a dit que je devais y aller comme ça ! Comme je suis habillée ! Avec cette horrible chemise de nuit ROSE ! Vu l'état de stupeur dans lequel je me trouvais, mon visage a dû le refléter parfaitement, et Snape a ricané dans sa barbe récoltant un de mes regards noirs dont j'ai le secret, qui ne lui fit ni chand ni froid. Mais au moins, Dumby…heu, grand-père s'est rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le pire c'est qu'il n'a pas de suite compris, à croire que c'est normal chez lui ! Avec un regard appuyé à ma tenue, je lui ai signifié qu'elle était incorrecte. Tout d'un coup, la compréhension ! Non, mais franchement, il est lourd là ! D'un coup de baguette magique – ce n'est pas l'expression là – il change mon horrible chemise de nuit en… je vais le tuer ! On n'est plus dans les années 50 ! Une jupe écossaise qui gratte avec des chaussures de grand-mère et une chemise informe… rose ! Je suis maudite ! Non, mais pourquoi faut-il que de toutes les personnes présentes à Poudlard, je sois de sa famille !? Cette fois Snape explose de rire. C'est tout bonnement… effrayant ! C'est pire que la dernière fois. Là, il disjoncte complètement. Son rire hystérique manque de le faire tomber de sa chaise. Dommage, ça m'aurait bien fait rire. Me désintéressant de Snape, je me retourne vers D… grand-père :

« Prof… grand-Père, je suis une jeune femme des années 2000… »

« 90 » me coupe Snape remis de sa crise de fou-rire.

« Peu importe » je lui jette un regard noir. « Je disais donc, nous vivons en 1997, est-ce que vous croyez que vos élèves de 7ème année accepteraient de porter ça ? »

Je lui jette un 'ça' plein de dédain, le soulignant comme je peux pour que ça entre dans son cerveau glucosé et citronné ! Mais, hélas, il ne semble pas comprendre. Un camion polonais, il me faut un camion polonais. Je ne veux pas d'un grand-père pareil ! Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour un camion polonais. Bon, pas Styx, sinon Diane et Sandrine risquent de me dépecer vivante, puis de me cuire à la broche. Bon, d'accord, sans Styx il reste plus grand-chose… mais je veux un camion Polonais (*2)… *mode petite fille capricieuse qui tape du pied*.

En désespoir de cause, je tourne mon regard vers le seul être-vivant dans la pièce qui peut me venir en aide… Snape. Décidément, je suis tombée bien bas ! Je lui ai demandé, imploré, supplié, menacé du regard avant qu'il ne daigne m'aider. En fait, je ne pense pas que mes regards l'aient fait plier – C'est Snape tout de même ! – Mais il doit probablement en avoir assez que je le regarde avec une tête à faire peur.

Aurai-je oublié de vous dire que, outre la tenue dépassée, Dum… heu, grand-père m'a pourvu d'une magnifique coiffure pour le moins… absolument abominable ! Je ne pensais pas que le mauvais goût pouvait atteindre de tels sommets. Si c'était une maladie endémique pas de doute que tout Poudlard aurait été contaminé depuis au moins un siècle, donc toute la population magique anglaise, donc toute l'Angleterre. Affolant !

Bref, dans son immense générosité, - Pas croyable – Snape me rectifie la tenue. Et hop, d'un coup de baguette, me voilà habillée d'un T-shirt blanc, d'un jeans assez foncé et d'une veste en coton blanc. Vous n'imaginez pas le soulagement. Et je dois reconnaitre que Snape a plutôt bon goût. Mais, il semble avoir oublié quelque chose, quelque chose d'important pour nous autres filles. Je lui souffle donc du bout des lèvres : « Et le soutien-gorge ? ». Il ne doit pas en avoir défait souvent pour avoir pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi essentiel ! Snape rougit, et d'un autre coup de baguette rectifie son erreur. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait ma réflexion sur les soutiens-gorges à voix haute.

Et maintenant, je me retrouve avec Snape, au grand mécontentement de ce dernier, à faire mes emplettes. A sa grande surprise, et à la mienne aussi, dans la librairie, je me suis jetée sur les livres de Potions. Faut dire que, d'après ce que j'avais lu du monde d'Harry Potter, les potions, outre le fait de ressembler beaucoup à la cuisine, domaine dans lequel j'excelle – non, mais chevilles n'ont pas doublées de volume. Oui, je suis encore apte à passer l'encadrement des portes – sont toujours d'une grande utilité lorsque qu'on a besoin de rire ou de se venger – Pourquoi pensez-vous tout de suite à Dum… grand-père ?! – Je prévois donc que cette matière va être ma préférée, si on oublie l'espace d'un instant le prof.

Entre autres, j'ai pris un livre s'intitulant : 'mille et une potions en tout genre'. Je devrais trouver mon bonheur là-dedans.

Snape finit par me traîner en dehors de la librairie – Ne jamais lâcher un membre de l'espèce Marie dans la périphérie d'une librairie, au risque de voir la taille de sa bourse diminuer de façon exponentielle –. De toute façon, je m'en fiche, c'est Dum… grand-père qui paye.

Sur le coup de cette simple réflexion mentale, je cesse de me débattre – l'animal nommé le marie devient très agressif si on le contrarie dans une librairie –. Est-ce que vous aussi vous avez remarqué que depuis quelques temps, je n'arrive pas à ne serait-ce que penser Du… grand-père ?!(*3) Ça y est, ça a encore frappé ! Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas ce que 'ça' est.

Attendez une minute : Potion de rajeunissement – j'ai perdu quelques centimètres, mais heureusement que 2 ou 3. Il y a intérêt à ce que je les récupère incessamment sous peu ! – potion de physique – je ne vois pas comment l'appeler autrement puisque mes cheveux ne sont pas le seul changement – potion d'accent, et la quatrième potion ?! Alors c'était ça le but de la quatrième potion ?! D… grand-père, je vais te tuer ! *hurlement intérieur d'agacement* Celui-là, il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! Je me frotte déjà les mains – mentalement parlant – tout en commençant à concocter des plans plus fous et irréalisables les uns que les autres. Un léger sourire sadique étire mes lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Snape a réussi, lors de mon débat intérieur sur le sort de mon grand père, à continuer les courses qui sont à présent presque finies.

« Bien, Miss, nous allons chercher vos robes d'uniformes et je crois que nous pourrons rentrer à Poudlard. »

Héhé ! C'est ce qu'il croit. Mais je ne m'appelle pas Marie G… Nightmare pour rien ! Oh… non, il n'a pas osé. Cette p**** de potion a fait la même chose pour mon nom. Je te jure, grand-père tu payeras pour cette infamie au centuple !

Bien vite je me retrouve sur le tabouret de Mme Guipure : Endroit idéal pour échafauder des plans, car il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. En plus des robes d'école, Snape commanda une robe de bal noir et argent – D'ailleurs, cela nous a valu une petite dispute, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : j'ai demandé une robe rouge et or. J'ai cru que Snape avait avalé un mouton en entier et la bergère ! Mais… C'est pas ma faute… c'était trop tentant, non ? Bref, j'ai fini par le laisser choisir une autre couleur plus neutre, moins controversée – et d'autres robes pour avoir quelque chose dans mon placard. Sur le coup, je faillis pleurer de désespoir. Pas de T-shirt… pas de jeans… Pas de pull… Pourquoi, mon pull Gap, mes T-shirt des USA et mon jeans chipie ne m'ont pas suivi… Bououououou… En plus, il va falloir que j'écrive avec des plumes et de l'encre, (ndM : _le cri du critérium !_) à croire que les sorciers n'ont pas évolué depuis au moins trois siècles. Alors que je sors du magasin, je me fige, un sourire machiavélique accroché aux lèvres.

« Professeur Snape, en avons-nous fini avec le chemin de traverse ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai besoin d'aller dans le Londres Moldu ! »

Sans lui demander son avis, je pars d'un pas rapide – Faut pas qu'il me rattrape non plus ! – vers le chaudron baveur. Hélas, Snape n'étant pas un espion pour rien, il finit par me rattraper. (ndM : _Et merdeu !_)

« Mais que diable avez-vous besoin d'aller faire dans le Londres moldu ? » me demande-t-il agacé. Surtout que j'essaye désespérément d'échapper à sa poigne. A cette question je me fige, le regarde comme si il était apparenté à un troll – En même temps, je n'en sais rien ! – Et lui explique le plus clairement possible – non, non, je ne m'adresse pas à lui comme si il était débile… enfin presque – :

« Vous voyez, je suis arrivée avec rien si ce n'est un chat putride et une immonde pièce de tissu que certains osent appeler chemise de nuit (Marie : *jette un regard noir-de-la-mort-qui-tue à l'auteur* tu as intérêt à ne pas continuer sur cette voie… Auteur : *qui se barre en courant* on verra !) J'ose espérer que vous comprenez le fait que j'ai un BESOIN VITAL d'acquérir certaines affaires. »

Pas sûre qu'il ait apprécié la façon dont je lui ai parlé. Mais au moins il a l'air de comprendre puisque d'un coup de baguette magique il transforme ses robes de chasteté, heu… je veux dire sa panoplie de la chauve-souris asexué – hihi peux pas m'en empêcher – bref, ses robes de sorciers en fringues moldus tout aussi noires. Miam ! C'est qu'il est presque à croquer dans son jeans, noir et son polo… noir. Quoiqu'un pantalon de cuir pourrait être pas mal aussi.

C'est alors que, sous mes yeux stupéfaits, le jeans de coton se transforme en un superbe pantalon de cuir noir bien moulant… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Snape se retourne vers moi.

« J'y suis pour rien ! » je m'exclame.

Oups… je crois que je ne fais pas trop innocente. Vite ! Une idée ! Ah je sais !

« J'ai pas encore de baguette magique. »

D'ailleurs, c'est vrai ça. Il a oublié un élément essentiel pour un sorcier. C'est qu'il ne doit vraiment pas être habitué à faire des courses pour être perturbé à ce point. Il me jette regard sceptique quant à mon innocence. Même pas qu'il s'excuse pour avoir oublié la baguette. Bon, il m'y emmène quand même donc ça va. De toute façon, c'est sur la route de la sortie ; Donc mon idée du Londres moldu est encore réalisable. J'entre enfin dans la boutique la plus mystérieuse du Chemin de Traverse, celui qui nous inspire pas mal nous autres fanfiqueuses. Je me demande de quelle composition sera la mienne. Ben de toute façon je vais avoir la réponse dans pas longtemps.

« Bonjours, Professeur Snape, quel bon vent vous amène dans une aussi surprenante tenue. » fait une voix dans mon dos.

Je m'empêche à grande peine de faire un bon prodigieux. Heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque, sinon je crois que je serai étendue sur le sol. J'espère pour lui qu'il a une bonne assurance à force de faire ça. M****, mon sursaut n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Snape si j'en juge par son ricanement, alors qu'il change son pantalon de cuir en jeans de nouveau.

« Dommage » pense-je en le fusillant du regard.

« Pouf » son jeans redevint cuir. Cette fois, je ricane. Bien fait ! Sans se soucier de notre échange, Ollivanders revient de son arrière-boutique avec plusieurs boîtes tout en nous parlant. Je n'ai pas vraiment suivi son monologue, mais il a supposé à juste titre que nous venions pour une baguette pour moi. Il me donne la première baguette, et je la prends en redoutant que, comme je suis normalement une moldue, rien ne se passe. Bon apparemment, je n'avais pas à redouter qu'il ne se passe… rien ! *couinement parfait pour casser une image en bonne et du forme* En face de moi, l'étagère a… disparu, laissant un gros amas de boîte et de baguette sur le sol.

« Oups » je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer. Bon Snape ricane tout seul dans son coin, mais je crois avoir compris après une demi journée, à peu près, passée en sa compagnie, qu'il ne sait faire que ça, et Ollivanders fronce les sourcils. C'est sûr que d'après J. K. Rolwing, il a plus l'habitude de voir les objets de sa boutique exploser que disparaître. Se tapotant le menton, Ollivanders se met à déambuler entre les étagères et autour du tas. Il revient avec d'autres baguettes. Apparemment, il a abandonné l'idée de me faire essayer les autres baguettes qu'il avait sortie précédemment. Je prends avec appréhension la seconde baguette qu'il me tend. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer cette fois ?

* * *

(*1) : Si vous voulez lire la version complète de la parodie de 'petit papa noël', je vous conseil d'aller sur le compte de CMGC, et d'aller voir dans Potty Potter et ses Chansons… Puis que c'est elles qui l'on inventée. Mais attendez-vous à tout…

(*2) : Le mythe du Camion Polonais : j'en ai parlé dans l'avant propos du premier chapitre, mais je vous donne de nouveau une petite définition du camion polonais :

Si vous voulez « accidenter » une personne, comme le dit si bien Marie, sans qu'aucune charge ne pèse sur vous, il vous faut un camion polonais, comme ça personne ne pourra croire que 'est vous qui voulez vous débarrasser de la personne, cher lecteurs !

(*3) : Cycy m'a fait savoir que cette partie de l'histoire n'était pas très claire, je me voit donc dans l'obligation de faire un petite explication : La quatrième potion que Marie a bu s'avère être une potion qui l'oblige à penser et à dire « Grand-père » à la place de tout les surnom qu'elle peut trouver. Mais vous verrez, chers lecteurs, que Marie la maline va trouver une façon de légèrement 'contourner' cette potion.

Note de Cycy : j'imagine trop les fées de la belle au bois dormants quand tt le monde change d'habits…


	6. 6 Emplettes à ma façon part II

Résumé : Le soir du dernier jour des examens du premier semestre, Marie, jeune femme de presque 18 ans, élève à la fac de sciences en Mathématiques, s'endort, complètement épuisée. Amusée, elle se rend compte que l'abus de fanfics basées sur Harry Potter, peut être très mauvais pour la santé. En effet, elle se retrouve dans le Poudlard qu'elle imaginait. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ?

Déclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.. Même le personnage de Marie Guénon est en fait une amie de fac ! Pour vous dire, elle m'appartient encore moins que les autres. Et, en plus, elle râle à voix haute quand je ne suis pas gentille avec elle dans ma fic.

Chapitre 6 :

Emplettes à ma façon, partie II (NdA : Là, où le titre se justifie. Enfin !)

Phrase casée : Est-ce de la naïveté à l'état brut ou de l'idiotie pure et simple? Nul ne le saura jamais.

POV Marie

Je prends donc la baguette et fait un bref mouvement, le plus bref possible, on sait jamais. Ça peut, peut-être, limiter les dégâts. Peine perdue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'ait arrivé pendant le voyage, mais quelqu'un a dû se tromper dans les dosages. Je suis passée du tout au tout : Moldue, donc sans pouvoir magique, à sorcière avec beaucoup de pouvoir magique. Mais des pouvoirs très... bizarres.

Cette fois l'étagère – je pense que c'est elle – est réapparue... en kit! Tout bien rangé, des planches les plus longues aux plus petites, avec un petit tas de clous bien aligné dessus. Je suis sûre qu'il y a le bon nombre ! Dans un parfait ensemble, nous soulevons tout trois un sourcils, seul signe extérieur de notre étonnement.

« Bref, s'exclama Ollivanders, nous coupant de nos réflexions, c'est pas celle-là. »

Ah, oui, vraiment ? Je pense qu'il aurait pu éviter de faire une remarque aussi évidente, mais bon...

Il me tend une autre baguette et ainsi de suite, pendant, il me semble, une éternité. Je ne les ai plus comptées au bout de la dixième.

En vrac, les réactions ont été : Une étagère fondue – j'ignorais que ce matériel pouvait fondre – une autre étagère s'est transformée en arbre ; une baguette s'est changée en licorne – pas besoin de se demander quel était le cœur de cette ex-baguette – qui s'est aussitôt enfuie ; Le bocal de poissons rouges s'est vu fournir un nouvel habitant : une sirène version miniature, très, mais alors très en colère ; et bien d'autre chose...

Mais la plus mémorable est sans doute quand Snape s'est vu vêtir d'une magnifique combinaison cuir-latex, un fouet dans la main droite, une paire de menotte en fourrure rose dans l'autre. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : j'ai éclaté de rire. Faut dire que rien que sa tête, en plus de son accoutrement était tordante. Je vous jure, pendant un instant, il a semblé hésiter entre me tuer et se suicider ou … me tuer et se suicider. Heureusement, - ou malheureusement, ça dépend du point de vue – Ollivanders lui a rectifié la tenue.

Bref, après un bon paquet de baguette, de quoi faire un bon feu de cheminée – Oups, déjà fais le feu de cheminée. Heureusement que Ollivanders a de bons réflexes, sinon sa boutique, avec nous accessoirement, y serait passée – Ollivanders finit par me trouver une baguette adaptée. Quand je l'ai prise, j'ai senti quelque chose s'agiter en moi, comme un raz-de-marée interne – Je ne veux absolument pas savoir à quoi vous pensez quand je dis ça ! – alors que dans ma main, ma nouvelle baguette s'est mise à crépiter et envoyer des étincelles dans toute la boutique.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage d'Ollivanders, mais il s'effaça bien vite quand il se rendit compte qu'elles avaient allumé quelques foyers. C'est presque si il nous a pas foutu à la porte après, ma baguette précieusement serrée contre ma poitrine.

Ah, oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire la composition de ma superbe nouvelle amie dans ce rêve vraiment très particulier. Sa particularité ne vient pas de son cœur magique, bien que déjà ça, c'est particulier : mélange d'écaille de Vuivre et de poudre de corne d'éruptif, mais vient de son bois : Aubépine et Genévrier(*1). Quand Ollivanders m'a dit ça, j'ai explosé d'un rire mi-nerveux, mi-hystérique. Ils doivent tous me prendre pour une folle à force... Je me suis faite peur à moi même.

Au bout d'un petit moment, alors que j'emmène Snape du côté moldu, toujours secouée de temps en temps par des spasmes du fou rire qui me reste, – dur dur de s'en débarrasser, je parle du fou rire bien entendu... – je me mets à penser à mes colloc'. Faut dire que jusqu'ici, j'avais bien d'autre chose à penser qu'à elles – désoler le filles – mais j'espère qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas trop pour Styx et pour moi. J'aimerais qu'elles soient de bonne humeur quand je les reverrais, sinon je risquerais de le sentir passer... voire trépasser. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Marie, tu es en plein rêve, rentre toi bien ça dans la tête!

Bref, nous voilà, Snape et moi, devant le Chaudron Baveur, du côté moldu. Alors, de quoi j'ai besoin? D'abord de fringues. Ensuite, d'un stylo plume, de matériel pour dessiner et de VRAIES feuilles. Puis, des LIVRES!!!

Sans attendre une minute, j'entraine Snape, qui me suis de mauvaise grâce – mais c'est habituel chez lui ! Si un jour, il fait quelque chose de bonne grâce, avec bonne humeur... partez en courant!!! (ndM: _Parce que vous allez souffrir très très fort_) – et je cherche le centre de Londres.

Bon première chose à trouver c'est un plan. Sinon, je risque de tourner en rond pendant des heures. J'entre dans la première Carterie-Tabac que je trouve, demande une carte de la ville, et laisse Snape se débrouiller avec la caissière. Je vais au coin de la rue et essaye de trouver une plaque. Ah ! Voilà ! Maintenant, je sais où je suis! Direction Picadilly Circus. Je jette un regard par dessus mon épaule pour voir si Snape me suit toujours – c'est lui qui a le portefeuille, ça serait bête de le perdre – et, comme il n'est pas loin, je ne m'occupe plus de lui, et prend le chemin le plus direct. Heureusement, c'est pas loin ! Et comme je marche plutôt vite – faut pas que Snape ait l'idée de me rattraper, hein ? – j'arrive là où je veux en une quinzaine de minutes : Une énorme boutique de fringue pour tous.

Je rentre, faisant bien attention à ce que Snape me suive – d'ailleurs, il semble de plus en plus en colère, c'est bizarre... Pourquoi? *petit air angélique* (ndA : qui ne va pas du tout à Marie. C'est comme Draco qui essaye de faire croire qu'il n'y ait pour rien dans l'explosion du chaudron d'Harry et Ron...) – et me dirige vers un rayon adapté pour moi.

Bientôt, mes bras sont remplis de fringues, et, comme Snape me retrouve enfin, je m'enfuis dans la cabine d'essayage. J'ose espérer qu'il ne m'y suivra pas. Ouf, il a quand même un peu de décence.

A peu près tous les vêtements me vont. Super! Comme ça je n'ai pas à m'éterniser ici. D'habitude, je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de boutique, mais aujourd'hui ça m'évite de faire une centaine de boutiques. Parce que ça, je ne le supporterais pas.

Bon maintenant, les sous-vêtements, ensuite, les chaussures, et le tour est joué.

Je sors de la cabine et tombe sur... Snape. Brave gars, va ! Et je lui fourre toutes les affaires que je prends dans les bras en lui recommandant de ne SURTOUT rien perdre. Mon ton montre le nombre de représailles qu'il lui en coûtera s'il en perd une seule.

Je le plante là et me dirige vers les sous-vêtements. J'en prends quelques uns et...je ne vous décrirais pas la suite ! Tout de même, un peu de bienséance!

Bref, donc, une fois cela fait, je me dirige vers les chaussures avec une idée bien en tête : une paire de baskets, une paire de chaussures style converse, une paire de nu pied et une paire de chaussons qui iraient avec mes nouveaux pyjamas et ma nouvelle robe de chambre. Je trouve ce que je veux vite fait et me dirige avec bonheur vers la caisse.

C'est à ce moment que je remarque qu'un vendeuse se tenait près de Snape et me regarde largement... Non ! Complètement ahurie. Je ricane en choppant mon futur prof de potions par la manche. Lui aussi, il a une belle tête d'ahuri.

Je dépose tous mes achats à la caisse, débarrassant par la même occasion les bras de Snape. Puis, je regarde la caissière encaisser les bras croisés. Ah ! La bourse de D... Grand-Père va en prendre un coup ! Bien fait ! Première partie de la première phase accomplie. Je prends la moitié des paquets, les plus lourds bien entendus, les mets dans les bras de Snape, qui est presque en train de s'étrangler depuis qu'il a vu la somme qu'il devait payer, et prends les autres. Je lance un « merci! » avant de sortir – je suis quand même bien élevée, je ne fais pas honte à mes parents – Snape à ma suite.

Mais cette fois, il réussit à me chopper et m'emmène dans un coin de rue isolé. (_NdC : Oh Oh) _Je le regarde avec des yeux dans lesquels se reflètent une pure incompréhension et de la naïveté, et lui demande :

« Il y a un problème? »

Il pousse un soupir à fendre le cœur et d'un coup de baguette magique réduit tout les paquets avant de les mettre dans sa poche. Je lui fais un grand sourire pour le remercier et repars d'un pas léger et légèrement sautillant. (ndA : Digne de Luna Lovegood !) Dans mon dos, j'entends Snape marmonner :

« Est-ce de la naïveté à l'état brut ou de l'idiotie pure et simple? »

Ah, ah ! Nul ne le saura jamais...

Bref, maintenant... je ressors ma carte. Faut que je trouve une papèterie. Une grande où je puisse trouver tout ce que je veux. C'est-à-dire, des critérium 0.7 ; un pilot V-ball 0.5 ; un feutre noir fin ; des VRAIES feuilles (blanches et à petits carreaux) et un stylo plume. Ça c'est l'essentiel. Ensuite, il me faut des pochettes, des gommes comme je les aime, des crayons (ndM&C :_ CRA-yons !_) de couleurs, de feutres fins... et plein d'autres choses. Des réserves surtout ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester dans cet étrange songe...

Ah ! Je trouve enfin mon bonheur ! Je tombe en pâmoison sur le trottoir face au paradis que j'espérais. PAPETERIE + LIBRAIRIE ! *étoiles dans les yeux* Le rêve ! Et tout ça en très, très grand. Un coup d'œil vers Snape m'apprend que mon expression lui fait redouter le pire. Eh ben, tu as bien raison mon coco !

Sans attendre une minute de plus, je me dirige vers l'étage 'papèterie' et prends tout ce qu'il me faut, voir même beaucoup plus... Je mets les trois paquets de 500 pages dans les bras de Snape – il a l'air d'accuser le coup – et trouve tout ce que je peux pour écrire et dessiner. Une fois tout ça fait, je peux aller là où j'ai vraiment envie d'aller. LIVRES. Je me dirige rapidement vers le rayon _(NdC : RA-yon)_ fantasy puis cherche mes auteurs favoris. Faut que je refasse entièrement ma bibliothèque comme ça j'aurais mes livres et la fin de la première partie de ma vengeance envers D... Grand-père... grrrr... il perd rien pour attendre celui-là !

Bon d'abord, il me faut les Harry Pott... Je me fige ! Oh non... Pas ça ! Vite le Secret de Ji. Non ! Pitié... je manque de m'effondrer sur place. Terry Pratchett ! En désespoir de cause, peut-être au moins les premiers tomes ? Effectivement, j'en trouve. Mais pas beaucoup. Bouboubouboubou... Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi. (ndM : _Pour une fois, je VEUX vieillir!!! mes livres adorééés...:'(_ ) (*2)

Sans pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, je fonds en larmes et m'écroule devant les rayonnages. (_ndC : RA-yonnages ?_)

(*1) La phase entière est : « Aubépine et Genévrier, ton ami n'a pas peur des épines » Phrase mythique de Siliana à la Mort en parlant du Fou. Une superbe nouvelle que Sandrine et Diane ont co-écrite. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de leur faire un clin d'œil...

(*2) Cycy m'a fait remarquer que ce dernier paragraphe n'était pas très clair, il est vrai qu'en le relisant il est plutôt confus. En même temps il faut comprendre Marie, elle est en pleine panique… Je vais vous expliquer : Quand j'ai dû écrire ce passage, je me suis mise à côté de Marie et lui ai demandé : « Marie, c'est quoi la bibliothèque idéale pour toi ? »

« - Alors, me répondit-elle très sérieusement, il y aurait les Harry Potter… »

Je lui ai lancé un regard appuyé.

« - Bon d'accord, » me dit-elle comprenant que dans le monde d'Harry Potter elle ne pouvait pas avoir les livres Harry Potter. La magie ne fait pas tout. « Donc il y aurait les Terry Goodkind, les Terry Pratchett, les Secret de Ji, … »

Je l'ai regardée s'enflammer un moment puis je l'ai coupée :

« - Mais, dis-moi Marie, est-ce que tout ces livres étaient déjà sortis en 1997 ? »

Elle se figea, et je pus voir sur son visage qu'elle réalisait avec horreur que tous ces livres sont trop modernes pour l'époque.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri !


	7. 7 Emplettes à ma façon part III

Résumé : Le soir du dernier jour des examens du premier semestre, Marie, jeune femme de presque 18 ans, élève à la fac de sciences en Mathématiques, s'endort, complètement épuisée. Amusée, elle se rend compte que l'abus de fanfics basées sur Harry Potter, peut être très mauvais pour la santé. En effet, elle se retrouve dans le Poudlard qu'elle imaginait. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ?

Déclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.. Même le personnage de Marie Guénon est en fait une amie de fac ! Pour vous dire, elle m'appartient encore moins que les autres. Et, en plus, elle râle à voix haute quand je ne suis pas gentille avec elle dans ma fic.

Note de l'Auteur : Coucou tout le monde, encore un chapitre poster à l'heure, c'est incroyable!!!! Je voulais juste vous prévenir que pour le prochain chapitre je risque de le poster Lundi, n'étant pas là du week-end!!! Enfin, je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour les gentilles review que vous me laisser!!!!  
Enfin, pendant un mois (certainement en Novembre) je ne serais pas là, je part en Stage, en pleine mer!!! Et Internet, c'est assez dure à capter la bas... Donc si vous avez de la chance, je publirais massivement quand je rentrerai (si j'ai le temps d'écrire). Mais ne vous inquiètez pas je vous laisserez une note pour vous tenir au courant sur mon profil...

Gros Bisous et Bonne Lecture!!!

Chapitre 7 :

Emplettes à ma façon, partie III (ndA : Suite et fin !!!)

Phrase casée : - Il grêle, il grêle bergère, rentre tes morts moutons.

- On dirait un pêcheur avec son chapeau rose.

POV Marie

Je sens une main sur mon épaule qui me tire du gouffre de dépression dans lequel je viens de tomber. Qui rigole !? Qui dit que j'exagère ? Je voudrais bien vous y voir moi ! Vous vous rendez compte, aucun de mes précieux bouquins pour me remonter le moral face à la dure vie qui se profile à l'horizon. Je suis maudite. Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est un cauchemar!

Bon, je peux peut-être me procurer un ordi, pour faire chier grand-père, mais il n'y aura ni internet, ni fanfics, donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Bouououbou...

(ndM : _Pas Boubou, pas Boubou !!! Arrête de me faire penser à mon prof d'OMI, c'est méchant ! Bouhouhou si tu veux mais pas Bouboubou …_)

Tiens, on me secoue par l'épaule. Ah oui c'est vrai : tomber en pleurs en plein milieu d'une librairie ne dois pas être courant.

Je relève la tête et croise une paire d'orbes noirs que je sais appartenir à mon cher accompagnateur. Son regard est un mélange d'incompréhension, de surprise, d'inquiétude et de colère. C'est qu'il s'inquiète pour moi le petit Snape.

(ndA : *qui commence à s'éloigner discrètement* c'est pas pour toi qu'il s'inquiète, mais pour ta santé mentale. *Sans attendre une minute, l'auteur se carapate à l'autre bout du monde sur une île bien déserte. Mais Marie est à sa suite avec un couteau plus long que son avant bras en hurlant au meurtre.* ndM : _Mais quelle mauvaise image tu as de moi … tsss _ndC :_**lâche le couteau, Marie, quand tu dis, ça. ^^**_)

Il m'aide à me relever et me demande d'une voix sèche : « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, ENCORE? »*air candide* Pourquoi il insiste sur le 'encore'. Une nouvelle vague de larmes embrume mes yeux, et je tente de bafouiller : « Vous ne comprenez pas ! Tout... tout... n'existe pas... pas encore écrit... Peux pas vivre sans... Bouououbou... » (ndM _: re Yarg ! Je ne peux plus supporter ça plus longtemps ! *se dirige vers la fenêtre mais est retenue de justesse par son pull qui s'est accroché à un clou qui trainait par là.* Et M**** ! _ndC :_**pourquoi sauter par la fenêtre avec un couteau à la main ? Marie, lâche le couteau.**_)

Snape pousse un soupir de découragement et me dit en désespoir de cause : « Regardez les livres qui sont déjà là. Peut-être que certains vous conviendront ? »

Sur le coup, j'arrive presque à arrêter de pleurer... j'ai dit presque, hein ? Mon malheur est trop grand pour que quoique ce soit vienne équilibrer l'équation, mais… Vous avez bien entendu comme moi ? (ndA : ils lisent eux, enfin j'espère pour moi... Marie : _Couché la sarcastique, main droite écrit ! _NdC :_**le troisième œil est-il doté de l'ouïe ?**_) Snape a été... aimable ?! Je jette un coup d'œil dehors. Pourtant il ne pleut pas des grenouilles...!

Snape me secoue de nouveau par l'épaule. Le mutisme dans lequel je viens de tomber doit l'inquiéter encore plus. Finalement, je me résous à suivre son conseil. Sans un mot, je me retourne et me met à lire le résumé des livres dont le titre m'interpelle. J'entends Snape ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer encore quelque chose, mais, heureusement, j'arrive à le devancer et lui met la pile de Terry Pratchett qu'il y avait dans les rayonnages dans les bras. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y en ait pas autant qu'à mon époque, la pile de volumes est déjà conséquente. (ndC : _**de même que le volume de la pile**_)

« Merci beaucoup pour votre conseil, professeur Snape, dis-je avec un sourire de pure innocence – qui ne sied pas beaucoup à mon visage quand on me connait – et qui fit froncer les sourcils de Snape. Apparemment, il décide de ne pas trop approfondir (c'est-à-dire, savoir si c'est du lard ou du cochon! Je ne vois pas à quoi on pourrait penser d'autre... *auréole sur la tête*)

Doucement, je continue à remplir les bras de Snape qui hésite apparemment à ce qu'il faut dire pour stopper ces achats compulsifs. « Mlle Nightmare » commence-t-il. Je lui jette un regard noir. Il était vraiment obligé de me rappeler l'horrible nom de famille que D... Grand-père m'a fourni. Snape pousse un soupir exaspéré par ma bêtise. Mais j'ai raison, non : j'avais déjà un nom de famille qui me convenait parfaitement !

« Miss Marie, reprit-il – voilà qui est beaucoup mieux ! C'est qu'il apprend vite le petit Sevy – Il serait temps de retourner sur le chemin de traverse. Je vous propose même d'aller chez Florian Fortarôme pour prendre une glace, ou du moins une bierraubeurre. » Bon la glace ça dépend mais la bierraubeurre, je veux bien essayer! Je me retourne vers les rayons en lançant à Snape un 'j'ai fini dans deux minutes' et attrape tous les livres dont le titre peut être intéressant. Je ne vais tout de même pas bâcler ma vengeance. C'est mal me connaître. (ndM : _Niar niark niark, surtout si c'est pour des livres ! ^^_)

Bien vite on se retrouve à la caisse sous les regards surpris des vendeurs et des autres clients. Faut dire que je dois être la première personne dans l'histoire à acheter autant de livres pour l'utilisation personnelle en même temps. Je vois Snape qui commence à s'étrangler en voyant le prix que la caissière demande, et je me retiens à grande peine d'exploser de rire. Mais bon, il faut que je me retienne si je veux garder Snape sous contrôle... à peu près... en tout cas, manipulable !

C'est les bras très chargés que Snape et moi, nous nous dirigeons vers le Chemin de Traverse. Au détour d'une ruelle sombre, Snape réduit nos paquets.

En repassant devant la carterie où j'avais acheté la carte de Londres, je suis prise d'une folle idée. J'y entre et y achète deux paquets de 54 cartes, un jeu de tarot et un jeu de Uno. Et si je convertissais les Poudlarriens aux jeux de cartes?

Snape paye les cartes sans rien dire. Son air blasé me dit qu'il n'a plus rien à tirer de moi. Pourtant, je ne suis pas si étrange, si ? (ndM : _si peu, si peu …_)

Bref, nous revoilà au Chaudron Baveur, alors que la pluie commence à tomber sur les trottoirs de Londres. Oh ! Joie ! L'Angleterre dans toute sa splendeur! (ndM : _moi je préfère les climats plus secs, genre ceux où il pleut deux semaines dans l'année mais où au moins c'est de la vrai pluie, pas une espèce de crachin ridicule…_)

Snape va pour partir mais je l'arrête : Et ma promesse ?! Ma bierreaubeurre ?! Snape soupire et m'emmène sur le Chemin de Traverse. La pluie se transforme en grêle, nous obligeant à nous réfugier sous le porche de la ménagerie magique. Je tourne mon regard vers la boutique d'Ollivanders, me demandant s'il s'en ait sorti avec les dégâts involontaires que j'ai commis.

A travers le rideau de pluie et de grêle, dont le bruit de martellement sur le pavé est de plus en plus assourdissant, j'entends une voix suraiguë, qui pourrait appartenir à une petite fille, chanter une chansonnette. L'air me dit tout de suite quelque chose, mais je ne m'attendais pas à entendre une chansonnette moldue dans le monde sorcier : Il pleut bergère ! La voix se rapproche et je distingue enfin les paroles quelques peu modifiées : « Il grêle, il grêle bergère. Rentre tes morts moutons. » Ouais carrément modifiée... Quel humour morbide! Digne de la grande folle de Bellatrix Lestrange, tiens ! (ndM : _ou de moi puisque c'est moi qui ait inventé cette version. =D_)

Snape l'a aussi entendue car il m'entraine sans plus attendre dans un renfoncement un peu plus loin. Là, grâce à sa cape noire – Aurais-je oublié de vous dire que dès qu'il a mis un pied au Chaudron Baveur il a récupérer ses robes de chasteté...- dont il a glissé un pan sur mes épaules, nous sommes invisible au monde extérieur. (ndM : _Houhou ! C'est qu'il serait entreprenant le Snapichou ! Malheureusement mon cœur est déjà pris par un autre … *yeux rêveurs*_)

A peine caché, quatre silhouettes noires se détachent dans l'obscurité ambiante. En fait, je n'avais pas tort, Bellatrix est bien là. Heureusement que Snape a de bons réflexes et réagit vite, sinon j'étais cuite. (ndM : _S'il réagit vite et qu'il a de bons reflexes, je suis cuite. Mais pas dans le même sens ;-) _ndC :_**comme disait Jeanne d'Arc : puisque vous ne m'avez pas crue, vous m'aurez cuite**_)

Les quatre mangemorts entrent dans la boutique d'Ollivanders. C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que Voldy avait besoin de lui pour son problème de baguette jumelle avec Harry. Pauvre vieux. Je ne lui envie pas ça place. (ndA : Quelle réflexion à la con ! Marie : _Tais-toi, l'auteur, c'est toi qui l'a écrit !_) Il y a des bruits de lutte dans la boutique, et, quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre mangemorts sortent accompagnés par Ollivanders, le dernier étant sacrément amoché. C'est qu'il a dû bien se défendre le vieux... Hihi ! Discrètement, j'avais sorti ma nouvelle baguette magique de ma poche. Cherchant dans ma mémoire un sortilège à utiliser, je la pointe vers Bellatrix. **Rictus Sempra **! C'est le seul sort auquel j'ai pu penser. A ma grande surprise et ma grande satisfaction, le sort marche... Enfin, il y a un rayon qui sort de ma baguette et va frapper l'homme à côté de Bellatrix... Fenrir si je ne m'abuse. Snape me confisque aussitôt ma baguette et me jette un regard noir. Mais, heu ! (ndM : _Si on a même plus le droit de s'amuser, où va le monde ??_)

Tout à coup, j'entends le rire de Bellatrix remplir la rue, mais différent de celui habituel. On a vraiment l'impression qu'elle se marre de joie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Pourtant le sortilège a frappé quelqu'un d'autre.

J'enlève les lunettes de mon nez et les essuie avec mon t-shirt. Une fois lunettes rechaussées, je distingue enfin le raison de l'hilarité de Bellatrix : Fenrir Greyback, si c'est bien lui est vêtu d'un ciré jaune et d'un chapeau de cowboy rose qui jure affreusement sur sa longue queue de cheval rousse. Si je ne m'abuse ses cheveux étaient gris précédemment, non?

« On dirait un pêcheur avec son chapeau rose. » Je ne peux m'empêcher de chuchoter. Aussitôt, une image me vient en tête. Je regrette presque de ne pas pouvoir sortir mon carnet à dessins. Mais, finalement, je n'en ai pas besoin. Ma magie a encore agi de son propre chef – je suis innocente, c'est Snape qui a ma baguette – et les robes des trois autres mangemorts se transforment. Toutes de la même couleur, le rose du chapeau de Fenrir, Bellatrix en tutu à froufrous, un autre en nuisette rose, en tulle agrémentée d'un duvet de plume rose, et le dernier en robe de princesse – Vous savez celle de la Belle aux bois dormant en mode rose... Malheureusement pour les mangemorts, au même moment ils transplanèrent, sans aucun doute pour voir Voldy. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner en imaginant la tête de ce dernier quand il va voir l'accoutrement de ses précieux pit-bull. Étonnamment, j'entends un autre rire. Je me retourne vers Snape. C'est lui qui a ri. Je le regarde étonnée, mais il se reprend vite. Dommage ! Qui a eu l'occasion de faire tomber le masque glacial du célèbre Severus Snape? (ndM : _A part moi bien sûr ! _NdC :_**personne ne te résiste !**_)


	8. En attandant l'heure fatidique

Résumé : Le soir du dernier jour des examens du premier semestre, Marie, jeune femme de presque 18 ans, élève à la fac de sciences en Mathématiques, s'endort, complètement épuisée. Amusée, elle se rend compte que l'abus de fanfics basées sur Harry Potter, peut être très mauvais pour la santé. En effet, elle se retrouve dans le Poudlard qu'elle imaginait. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ?

Déclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.. Même le personnage de Marie Guénon est en fait une amie de fac ! Pour vous dire, elle m'appartient encore moins que les autres. Et, en plus, elle râle à voix haute quand je ne suis pas gentille avec elle dans ma fic.

Note de L'auteur : Dsl !!! Je sais que j'ai une semaine de retard, mais les contrôles sont de plus nombreux… Je dois quand même avoir mon année !!!! Je ne vous garantis pas que j'aurais un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublis pas !!! De plus, j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle histoire qui me trottait dans la tête (pas du tout du même registre que celle là !!). Peut-être qu'à Noël, je trouverai la foie de la taper, qui sait ? Sans compter que je dois aussi écire le cadeau de Noël de CMGC, qui peut-être sera publié sur ce site… Tout dépend d'elle !!! Allez gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !!!

Phrases et conditions casées :

- Placard à balais !

- A votre avis, peut-on faire griller le poisson rouge dans sa sphère de cristal.

- Non, lâche ma jambe !

- C'est le printemps !

Chapitre 8 :

En attendant l'heure fatidique

POV Marie

Bien vite, Snape m'a ramenée à Poudard, évitant au maximum les élèves. Mais allez éviter les élèves, un samedi en pleine journée ! Galère... Enfin, moi je m'en fous. C'est Snape qui a l'ordre de ne pas me faire remarquer. Comme si une adolescente non-effrayée à côté de la terreur des étudiants de Poudlard pourrait ne pas attirer l'attention. Bref, Snape a dû le penser également, car il m'a amenée à Pré-au-lard, avec apparemment l'intention de nous faire passer par un quelconque passage secret.

J'hésite à lui dire à propos du passage de la sorcière borgne, mais non ! Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, je me sentirais bien bête s'il n'existait que dans l'imagination de J. K. Rowling. Pour prouver que je ne suis pas folle, je devrais alors énumérer les autres passages secrets dont je me souviens, mais, si l'un d'eux n'existe pas, pourquoi les autres existeraient ? Je vois d'ici, Snape, me secouant complètement agacé en disant : « Ils sont tous le fruit de ton imagination, ils n'ont jamais existé. » Bref, rien de très réjouissant en somme. (ndM : _haha … mais si, mais si !_)

Ensuite, si jamais Harry, ou pire, les jumeaux Weasley découvrent que j'ai dit à Snape leur moyen de quitter le château, je ne vais pas survivre bien longtemps moi !! Enfin, il vaut toujours mieux garder le maximum d'atouts dans sa manche.

Alors, je laisse faire Snape qui m'emmène à la Tête du Sanglier. D'ailleurs, le bar miteux est fermé. Mais ça ne gène apparemment pas Snape puisqu'il y rentre quand même. Ben en voilà un autre qui doit être dans la confidence. En parlant de lui, j'aperçois Alberforth Dumbledore. Il me lance un regard inquisiteur avant de me dire :

« Alors c'est toi la gamine assez folle pour accepter d'être de la famille ? »

Il pose vraiment la question là ?! Parce que j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ! Snape nous coupe dans notre discussion visuelle.

« On n'a pas le temps de discuter, le professeur Dumbledore nous attend, il risque de s'inquiéter. »

Pas une bonne raison ça. Il a qu'à s'inquiéter le vieux grand-père citronné. D'après sa tête, Alberforth le pense aussi. Pas si fou que ça celui-là, finalement. Exaspéré, Snape m'entraine sans plus attendre vers le portrait de la sœur des deux Dumbledore qui se met aussitôt à grandir. Alors c'est par là qu'il veut nous faire passer! C'est vrai que la salle sur Demande est assez paumée dans le château, mais on risque d'y croiser Malfoy Jr. Enfin, ça, Snape ne le sais pas. Comptons sur la chance...

Nous nous engageons dans le long tunnel dont seule l'extrémité était éclairée. Je continue à suivre Snape en silence en pensant à la fin de la journée. J'ai pas envie d'être présentée à tout le monde. Surtout pas sous le nom de Rose Marie Nightmare... Bouhouhou...

Nous débouchons dans la salle sur demande, et heureusement, il n'y a personne... j'en suis presque déçue. Faut dire que j'ai un peu hâte de voir la tête qu'à Malfoy. Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! D'après les descriptions, il doit être vachement mignon...

Bref, Snape nous fait sortir de là et nous emmène chez le directeur. Ca n'a pas changé depuis la veille. Ben quoi ? Que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus ?

Grand-père a l'air inquiet et dès que nous entrons il se précipite vers moi. C'est qu'il joue bien la comédie le vieux bougre de grand-père. J'y croirais presque. Mais comme je connais la vérité... Enfin, apparemment il a déjà appris la nouvelle de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse.

Pendant que Snape se met à lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, je m'assoie sur le canapé qui m'a si gentiment accueillie hier, et me met à lire un livre de Robin Hobb que je n'avais pas lu, et qui, heureusement, est déjà sorti ici ! Enfin, une petite lueur de bonheur dans ce monde cruel... (ndM : _Haaaaa …rouuuu … hum, reprenons_)

Un éclat de rire me sort de mon livre... Hou le méchant ! Le rire bien-sûr. Je relève la tête et découvre mon glucosé de Grand-père écroulé de rire sur son bureau, la tête posée dans son coude, tapant du poing sur la table à côté de sa pensine. Bon, il le prend bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Quoique son cœur risque de lâcher si il continue comme ça. Pauvre vieux Grand-père, c'est pas une mort acceptable pour le soi-disant plus grand mage de notre siècle... Bref, je lance un regard interrogateur à Snape. La grande question est : on est sensé faire quoi, là ?

Mais, heureusement, avant que l'on commence vraiment à s'inquiéter, il se reprend :

« Fiou... ça fait du bien de rire comme ça de temps en temps ! » Je veux bien le croire... « Mais dorénavant, j'aimerais que tu fasses plus attention, Rose ! » Je le fusille du regard. Il l'a fait exprès ce... de Grand-père!

« Je te laisse rentrer avec le professeur Snape. A cette heure-ci, tous les élèves doivent être en train de manger dans la Grande Salle. Vous pouvez donc y aller sans problème. Et prépare-toi bien pour ta première vraie entrée dans le monde Magique, et surtout pour ta répartition, Rosie. »

A la mention de la présentation, de la répartition, et surtout de ce nouveau surnom, encore plus ridicule que le nom, tous les poils de mon corps se hérissent. Il n'y en a pas un qui échappe à la règle. L'horreur et le mauvais goût n'ont décidément pas de limite. Mais cette fois, je le jure, il le payera : je vais lui pourrir sa réputation ce soir !

***

Il est donc 18h30, heure locale, et j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. J'ai déjà dû échapper deux fois à Snape – cet imbécile n'a pas digéré ma petite blague de la veille et veut absolument me faire nettoyer ses chaudrons. En plus, il veut me briefer sur Poudlard et les quatre maisons, comme si je ne savais pas déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le sujet – et pour le dire franchement, je n'ai pas envie de faire face aux poudlarriens. Moi ?! Lâche et Serpentarde ? Meuuu pas du tout ! Où allez-vous chercher une idée pareille ? J'ai, on va dire, un certain sens de l'auto-préservation, quoi ! Bref, il me faut absolument une idée pour me sortir de ce pétrin, car, oui, la répartition, ce soir, je ne la sens pas du tout. Vous savez, cette impression qui vous prend aux tripes, en fait un gros nœud, et vous dit que ça va très, mais alors là très, mal se passer.

Bref, pendant cette horrible attente, j'ai réussi à m'échapper deux fois des appartements de Snape, lui filer entre les doigts cinq fois, et le faire tourner en bourrique... au moins une centaine de fois. Au bout d'un certain temps on ne compte plus. Et puis, comme le dit si bien le proverbe, quand on aime on ne compte pas !

Mais je n'ai toujours pas renoncé. Je suis donc de nouveau dans le salon de Snape, après mes deux premières tentatives de fuite, à tourner en rond comme un fauve dans sa cage. Snape m'énerve, m'exaspère ! Je peux plus le supporter ! C'est alors que je remarque sur l'une des commodes, un aquarium rond, avec un pauvre et unique poisson rouge. Non mais franchement, qui aurait bien pu imaginer que Snape avait un poisson rouge. (ndM : _D'après le prof d'optique, notre petit poisson rouge fait trois mètre de long. Je vous présente Bob le requin apprivoisé ! Ou peut-être un piranha... Avec Snape, ça ne peut que être ça !_) Sur ce, j'explose de rire sous le regard sceptique de Snape. Je crois qu'il commence vraiment à se poser des questions sur ma santé mentale. (ndA : Mais qui ne s'en pauserait pas... ndM : _Grrrr…_) Au bout d'une bonne minute, je réussis à me calmer, et me saisis dudit bocal, sous l'œil outré d'un certain prof de potion. Je le pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre et me retourne vers Snape, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

« A votre avis, selon les lois de Snell-Descartes, peut-on faire griller le poisson rouge dans sa sphère de cristal ? »

Ah ! Ce que la vengeance peut être douce... Mais la voix horripilante de Snape vint rompre mon état de béatitude.

« Il se trouve, Miss Marie, que mes appartements se situent dans les cachots. Le soleil que vous voyez donc par la fenêtre n'est qu'une illusion magique. » (ndM : _je crois que je bosse trop en ce moment … j'ai lu 'illusion optique' … _ndC :_**lol je m'attendais à un truc du genre : voyez-vous, l'indice de réfraction du verre ne permet pas une telle chose, vous auriez dû le savoir en appliquant correctement vos lois sur la réfraction, mais comme par hasard, cela vous a sans doute paru trop fastidieux**_)

Vous êtes-vous déjà sentis aussi ridicule que moi en cet instant ? J'espère pour vous que non, car c'est pas franchement agréable. J'ai, comme qui dirait, envie de m'enfouir dans un trou de souris. Enfin, je finis par m'enfuir tout simplement, puisque Snape me tourne le dos pour aller chercher son précieux poisson ! (ndM : _Snape : « Mon bébé, mon petit requin en sucre, elle voulait te faire du mal la méchante fifille ! » _ndC :_**oooooooooh ^^**_) Ma chance ! Je prends mes jambes à mon cou, et m'enfuis par la porte qui saute presque de ses gonds en me voyant arriver comme une furie.

Faut dire que je la comprends, la porte. La première fois que je me suis enfuie, je lui ai mis le feu en passant, ma magie ayant encore frappé – ce que je l'aime celle-là – et la deuxième fois... Ben... la porte a explosé. Alors je la comprends un peu quand elle s'écarte précipitamment de mon passage rien qu'à ma vue. Je vois presque apparaître dans les veines du bois un visage terrifié. Mais je ne m'attarde pas, donc je ne vérifie pas ! J'ai déjà un Snape aux trousses, donc j'ai intérêt à courir très vite! Mais on dit toujours que la poisse arrive en lot. Et ça ne manque jamais! (ndM : _cf les lois d'emmerdement maximal_)

C'est alors qu'au détour d'un couloir du 7ème étage – j'ai quand même réussi à arriver jusque là sans encombre, un record – je heurte ce qu'il me semble être un mur pas très solide. Avec mon élan, je l'entraine dans ma chute. Sonnée par le choc, je me redresse difficilement, quand j'entends un gémissement sous moi. (ndM : _Yaaaarg …_) J'ouvre alors grand les yeux – heureusement que je n'ai pas perdu mes lunettes – et regarde mon fameux mur, qui est, en réalité, un jeune homme blond. Je dois avouer que ce garçon est tout bonnement à croquer. Miam, miam, j'en ferais bien mon repas. (ndM : _Croc ! … AIEEEEE !!!! _NdC :_**Marie, rapporte !**_) Il ouvre enfin les yeux voilés par la douleur, et me regarde avec colère.

« Je peux savoir où vous courriez comme ça ! On dirait que vous avez les détraqueurs aux trousses ! »

« Heu.. je... eh ben... » Bravo Marie, quelle éloquence !!! Je suis sûre qu'il a tout compris ! Je me mets une baffe mentalement et reprends : « J'ai, en effet, un détraqueur aux trousses ! »

Il ouvre un peu plus les yeux, et me dévisage. Je suis toujours habillée en moldu et en plus il ne me connait pas. Il doit probablement se demander si je ne suis pas une folle échappée de Sainte-Mangouste. (ndM : _ça il va bien devoir s'y faire_)

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et pouvez-vous vous dégager de moi !? » (ndM : _NON !_)

Je jette un coup d'œil sur mon siège, et c'est alors que je me rends compte que je suis assise à califourchon sur ses hanches, mes deux mains plaquées sur son torse. C'est alors que je réagis de deux façons, diamétralement opposées : je rougis comme rarement j'ai rougi dans ma vie, et un sourire probablement pervers s'affiche sur mon visage, pendant qu'une glisse (ndM : _une quoi ?_ ndA : une main voyons ! A quoi pensais tu donc ?) accidentellement un peu plus bas. Pas trop bas non plus. Il ne faut pas complètement l'effaroucher non plus!

Tout de même, je les accumule aujourd'hui ! Je me relève quand même de cette position... compromettante. Bon faut que je rattrape le coup avant de vraiment paraitre pour une folle.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Marie Gu... Nightmare! » Oups! J'ai encore failli me trahir. Je lui tends la main. C'est marrant mais ça me rappelle une autre scène d'Harry Potter.

Il jette un regard septique à ma main. Ça va, elle n'est pas si sale, quand même ! (ndM : _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai la Galle ?! _ndC :_**il doit croire que c'est une main baladeuse, il a peut-être peur qu'elle se détache et aille faire un tour**__)_ Il finit par me serrer la main. « Draco Malfoy » se présente-t-il. Je reste bouche bée un moment. Le Draco Malfoy ?! Le dieu du Sexe de Poudlard?! (ndM : _instant de gros bug mental._)

_**Attention ton esprit s'égare... **_fait une petite voix dans ma tête. _**Bien que les images soient très... alléchantes, il te regarde bizarrement là! **_(ndM : _images ? Quelles images ? Y a rien dans mon cerveau … que des maths … :'-(_)

Je reviens rapidement sur Terre – merci la petite voix – et reprends mes esprits. Juste à temps apparemment. J'entends derrière moi le pas caractéristique de Snape. Vite il faut que je me dépêche ! Je me retourne vers Malfoy Jr.

« Heu... Je... Faut que j'y aille. Le détraqueur arrive. Tu m'as pas vue, hein ? »

Il hoche vaguement la tête. J'ai l'impression d'être une invention de laboratoire toute récente dont on épie les gestes pour savoir les réactions. Bref, un vrai rat de laboratoire. Pas le temps de m'attarder. Snape se rapproche. Vite, vite, une cachette ! A droite, je découvre un placard à balais. Je m'y engouffre. Mais à mon grand malheur, Malfoy ne semble pas vouloir m'aider. Il me suit !

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le placard à balais? » me demande-t-il. Mais quel con ! Il l'a fait exprès c'est pas possible ! Sans attendre une minute, je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et le fait basculer sur moi. J'arrive juste à fermer la porte du placard avant que Snape n'arrive en vue du placard. L'ennui, c'est que l'équilibre Malfoy/Marie n'est pas très stable – c'est qu'il est lourd le zozio – et je m'écroule le plus doucement possible contre la paroi, les balais autour de moi, et un Malfoy surpris entre les jambes. N'allez rien imaginer, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! (ndA : Pourquoi quand j'écris ça, ma prof de sécurité parle de **tige de culbuteur **? Moi je vous dit qu'il y a des fois où les situation sont cocasses !!! ndM : _Faut croire qu'il n'y a pas que les situations …_)

L'ennui c'est qu'on a fait du bruit et ça attire l'attention de Snape. Je retiens mon souffle et plaque ma main contre la bouche de Malfoy qui est, je le remarque alors, à deux doigts de mon visage. Mes pommettes se colorent de rouge alors que je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Draco. La lueur rieuse et moqueuse dans ses orbes grises s'accompagne parfaitement avec le sourire que je devine moqueur sous ma main. Je fronce les sourcils, je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que la porte du placard s'ouvre en grand, illuminant le coin sombre. D'un même mouvement nous tournons la tête vers le responsable de notre éblouissement. Snape !

_**C'est pas une surprise.**_ (ndM : _ça non_)

Il est furieux.

_**C'est toujours pas une surprise. **_(ndM : _toujours pas_)

Mais il est surpris.

_**Ça c'est une surprise! **_(ndM : _Ho ! surprise !_)

Merci du commentaire!

_**On se demande bien pourquoi il est surpris… **_(ndM : _Sans blague ?_)

… Bug! … Oups! Pour qui il va me prendre ? Pas que je m'en soucie vraiment, mais quand même.

Je gigote un peu pour faire comprendre à mon... partenaire (ndM : _hum…_) de mésaventure que ça serait bien s'il consentait à se dégager de moi. Celui-ci a un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, et se relève lentement très lentement. Ce qu'il est chiant celui-là.

Pendant ce temps, Snape nous regarde, les bras croisés, les sourcils TRES froncés. Je me relève à mon tour, beaucoup moins dignement que mon homologue masculin et fait face aux deux serpentards.

Et là, il y a un long silence qui dure et... « Je peux rester avec toi? » je demande à Draco. Il hausse un sourcil. « Je peux rester avec toi, s'il te plait » J'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas exploser de rire. S'ils savaient que je leur fais une parodie d'un dessin animés moldu... même pas encore créé d'ailleurs...

« Non » me répond platement mon petit serpent blond d'amour. Comment ça non ?! Je me laisse tomber à genoux et m'accroche à ma jambe. « S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait... » dis-je alors qu'il essaye de me décrocher en lançant un regard de pure incompréhension à Snape. « Non, lâche ma jambe! »

Il finit par me décrocher et se reculer à quelques pas de moi.

« Mais que vous arrive-t-il encore ? » ma demande Snape. « Vous pouvez pas rester tranquille deux secondes ? » Je le regarde longuement en cherchant désespérément une connerie à dire. N'importe laquelle.

« C'est le printemps ! » Désolé mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux. Je me retourne et sans demander mon reste, m'enfuie en courant. **Immobilus**. La voix grave de mon futur prof de potions retentit dans le couloir et je me retrouve immobilisée en pleine posture de course. Vraiment pas agréable. Ce que je peux détester ce sort ! (ndM : _Morgan, tu n'aurais pas pu être là quand on à besoin de toi ?!_)


	9. Ch9 Présentation et Répartition

Hello à tous!

Désolé d'avoir m'y si longtemps avant de publier la suite! Mais voilà je reviens avec nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop!

Pour le Chapitre 10, je vous promet rien, mais j'ai commencé à écrire la suite... Enfin tout dépend de mes examens, je suis dans une année décisive!

Encore toute mes excuses de vous avoir laisser si longtemps, et j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même...

A bientôt j'espère!

* * *

Mon Incroyable Songe, ou pas?

Résumé : Le soir du dernier jour des examens du premier semestre, Marie, Jeune femme de presque 18 ans, élève à la fac de science en Mathématiques, s'endors complètement épuisée. Amusée, elle se rend compte que l'abus de fanfics basé sur Harry Potter, peut être très mauvais pour la santé. En effet, elle se retrouve dans le Poudlard qu'elle imaginait. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ?

Déclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.. Même le personnage de Marie Guénon est en faite une amie de fac ! Pour vous dire elle m'appartient encore moins que les autres. Et, en plus, elle râle à voix haute quand je ne suis pas gentille avec elle dans ma fic.

Condition casée : Être mathématique complexe.

Phrases casées : - Allez santé les jeunes ! - Et à Misaki ! (Référence à Junjou Romantica...)

Si tu me les payes, je te laisserais lécher mes boules.

Tu es dur avec moi.

**Chapitre 9 ****: Présentation et répartition **

**ou **

**comment Marie sait se faire remarquer !**

Malgré tout mes efforts pour fuir avant l'heure fatidique, Snape m'a bien mit la main dessus à temps. (_NdM : dessus ? Au sens propre ou au figuré ?;-))_ Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Malfoy!

Immobilisée malgré moi, Snape m'a emmenée directement dans la salle derrière la table des professeurs. Il m'a ordonnée de me changer à l'abri d'un paravent qu'il a fait apparaître avant de carrément me ligoter sur une chaise ! Et pas qu'un peu. Je suis littéralement saucissonnée. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un rosbif bien emballé dans ses cordelettes. (_NdM : rosbif ? Ha bon ? J'aurai pensé à autre chose moi!_) Je crois que j'ai finalement réussi à venir à bout des nerfs de mon futur professeur de Potion, et tout ça en même pas une journée! Eh, ben, ça promet ! (_NdM : Hyha !_)

Enfin, mon... Grand-père apparaît. Il lève un sourcil surprit quand il voit dans quelle position délicate je me trouve. N'allez rien imaginer surtout ! Délicate dans le sens où je suis saucissonnée sur ma chaise, à moitié étranglée d'ailleurs.

« Elle ne voulait pas rester en place, se justifia Snape. Je n'avais pas d'autre solution! » Je lui tire la langue !

Non mais franchement, est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il agit comme un gosse parfois ? Parce que là, franchement, il n'y a pas d'autre terme ! Grand-père Dumby pousse un soupir exaspéré, dont j'ignore complètement l'origine. Est-ce à cause de ma propre bêtise, celle de Snape, ou des deux ?

Je n'ai pas plus le temps de m'interroger que mon Vénérable Grand-père glucosé à l'acide citrique me détache – C'est fou comme je l'aime tout à coup – et sans me demander mon avis m'entraîne dans la Grande Salle. Je l'aime beaucoup moins cette fois ! Il nous fait contourner la table des professeurs et me fait faire face aux milliers d'élèves (_NdM: ça fait un peu bcp ça ! _'élèves) dont tous les yeux sont fixés sur moi. Même le troisième œil de Tralawney me regarde! Tiens elle est sortie de sa tour celle là !

Non, je n'exagère pas sur le nombre ! Et c'est là que je me rends compte que je suis vraiment dans le monde d'Harry Potter.

Par le service trois pièces de Merlin – Comme on dirait ici – Comment j'ai atterri ici ?

Je suis désolée mais je suis obligée d'arrêter ici, je n'ai pas eut le temps de finir!

Non, je rigole! Pas taper s'il vous plaît pas taper ! Je continue, je continue ! (_NdM: Hyar, hyar, hyar... elle a bien compris ce qu'elle risquait. ^^_)

Je suis donc figée devant un millier de pairs d'yeux – C'est marrant j'ai l'impression que tout les étudiant de Poudlard ne se résument qu'à ça : une grande paire d'yeux qui bouffe tout le visage, pire que les mangas – sous le coup de la révélation. Maintenant que je me suis faite cette bête réflexion, toutes les différences entre ce « rêve » et les vrais rêves habituels me sautent aux yeux. Tout paraît si réel, si net, et surtout, il commençait à être vraiment long le rêve. Je crois que dans un sens, j'espérai me réveiller avant que ça ne commence vraiment, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Là, je ne peux plus nier et… Je me sens complètement ridicule !

Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi gênée… Bon, d'accord, cette après-midi même, je me suis sentie ridicule à plusieurs reprises : D'abord avec ma pseudo vengeance contre Snape, ensuite face à Malfoy – Bon Dieu, ce qu'il est bavant – mais pas ridicule à ce point là ! Décidément, ce n'est pas ma journée !

Il me faut des dizaines de milliers de paires de yeux sur moi (ndM : _ils en ont combien chacun ?_) pour me rendre compte que le rêve à un peu trop duré et que finalement j'ai peut-être bien atterri dans ce monde. (ndA : Et je voudrais décerner la palme du dénie à … Marie ! _NdM : X-P_) Merlin sait comment ! (ndM : _Seul le dieu des rAYons le sait !_)

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Je ne vais pas rester des années ici tout de même. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer dans mon monde à moi ?

C'est la voix de mon vénérable grand-père qui me sort du choc de la révélation :

"Chers étudiants, chères étudiantes, j'ai le plaisir d'accueillir cette année une nouvelle étudiante parmi nous."

Je le sens mal, là ! Je redoute vraiment ce que va bien pouvoir dire mon cher Grand-père sur moi...

"Cette étudiante est particulière puisqu'elle est mon arrière-petite-fille : Rose Marie Nightmare. Allez Rosie, dis bonjour à tes nouveaux petits camarades." (_NdM : j'ai les yeux qui ont explosé d'effroi et le cerveau qui me coule des oreilles..._)

Une expression de pure horreur se peignit sur mon visage lorsque j'entendis la dernière phrase du discours de cet en**** de Grand-père. Je le fusille du regard avant de grommeler un vague "bonjour". Va savoir pourquoi, mais la grande salle s'emplit de ricanements moqueurs tout à coup. Ma mauvaise humeur n'en fut qu'amplifiée. Mais comme on dit la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir vraiment à comment pourrir la réputation de la famille Dumbledore que l'ancêtre reprit la parole :

"Ne soit pas si timide... Tu verras tu te feras plein de nouveaux petits copains."

Non mais c'est pas vrai. Je laisse tomber le camion polonais. Il me faut de l'artillerie plus lourde. Vous n'auriez pas un bazooka ou un tank sous la main? (_NdM : si seulement un regard pouvait tuer..._)

De nouveaux rires emplissent la salle.

" Donc Rosie va entrer en 5ème année..."

"Hum hum!" Je le coupe, et la moitié, voir plus, des personnes présentes dans la Grande salle sursautent et je peux voir aisément de la peur sur les visages des plus jeunes.

"Oui, Rosie?"

"J'entre en 6ème année, j'ai 16 ans."

Je crois que certains n'ont pas aimé mon imitation d'Ombrage. Niark, niark niark ! Ce que je peux être sadique... _(NdM : Je dirais même plus : Mouhahahaha)_

"Oh oui, c'est vrai. Pardonne moi, Rosie."

Il ne peux pas me lâcher avec ce surnom à la noix !

"Enfin, je voulais vous avertir que jusqu'ici Rosie n'a pas étudié la magie. J'aimerais par conséquent que ses nouveaux camarades de classes l'aident et la soutiennent. Maintenant place à la répartition."

McGo s'avance avec ses habituel tabouret et choixpeau, et me demande de bien vouloir m'assoir. Et si je veux pas ? Mais bon vu le regard d'avertissement de mon Grand-père, pour une fois j'obéis sans faire d'histoires... D'accord, c'est surtout que j'ai un peu hâte de savoir dans quelle maison je vais être... Elle pose le choixpeau sur ma tête. Et alors que je m'attends à entendre la fameuse petite voix dans ma tête... :

"Vous croyez que vous allez échapper à ma chanson, et ben non!"

J'eus juste le temps de me boucher les oreilles avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler encore plus fort :

"C'est bien la première fois,

Que l'on me dérange,

Pour une personne aussi étrange,

Et unique à la fois.

Car il faut bien l'avouer,

Nous ne sommes pas habitués,

A, des élèves, recevoir,

En cours d'année, dans nos dortoirs.

Loin de l'habituelle chanson,

Que années après années,

Je fais l'effort de vous inventer,

Avec des vers à foison,

Je m'en vais vous la raccourcir,

Je suppose pour votre plaisir.

Il faut impérativement vous unir,

Contre les menaces à venir,

Une seule peut faire la différence,

Car, du destin, vous avez la clémence.

Maintenant que vous avez les clés de l'équation,

Nous pouvons passer à la répartition."

Non mais je rêve! Bonjour la discrétion ! Il aurait pu hurler haut et fort que je connaissais déjà toute l'histoire tant qu'à faire !

°Non, ça ça aurait manquer de discrétion° fit une petite voix dans ma tête.

Mais au moins cette fois ça ne me casse pas les oreilles!

°Tu parles, la discrétion, tu crois vraiment en avoir fait preuve là?° je lui réponds de la même manière.

°Ouais, ben j'ai dû quand même pas mal improviser, alors je fais un peu ce que je peux ! Mais bon, passons à la répartition.°

°Ouai, je suis curieuse de savoir où tu vas me caser...°

°C'est bien la première fois que je répartis quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur d'être dans la maison qu'il aime le moins de tout Poudlard... Bref, que penses-tu de Poufsouffle?°

°Bof, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la douceur le caractère requis pour un Poufsouffle...°

°C'est vrai, tu n'auras jamais le calme et la patience demandés... Et Serdaigle ?°

°Y'a marqué Miss bibliothèque sur mon front, ou dans ma tête ? non ? Parce que je ne crois pas être assez travailleuse pour ces petits aigles !° _(NdM : Enfin ça c'est à revoir après 2 ans de prépa !)_

°Tu as raison, pas assez sérieuse! Et Serpentard ?°

°Moi, une Dumbledore, avec tout ces petits mangemorts en puissance ! Non mais tu te fous de moi ! Ca va pas la tête ! Non, je pense que Gryffondor convient le mieux !°

°Gryffondor, tu es sûre ? Parce que tu as passé l'après-midi à fuir, si je ne m'abuse... Donc pour le courage, on peux mieux faire tu ne crois pas ?°

°Tu oses dire que je suis une lâche ?°

Je commence à me vexer là ! Ce n'est jamais vraiment agréable de se prendre ses quatre vérités sur le coin de la gueule.

°Ce n'est pas moi qui tentait, il n'y a pas deux heures de me cacher dans un placard à balais pour que le professeur Snape ne me trouve pas !°

°Mais ça veux rien dire... C'est juste de l'auto-préservation !°

Je me demande qui j'essaye de convaincre là !

°C'est l'une des principale qualité de Serpentard°

°Oui mais je préfère Gryffondor. A Serpentard, ils sont aussi enthousiastes que du marbre !°

°Et bien, arrange ça !°

"Serpentard !"hurle la pièce d'étoffe rapiécée qui va bientôt finir carbonisée.

°Mais qu'est ce que tu fous !°

Mais la future carbonisation est pour plus tard, car maintenant, là, tout de suite, je suis figée par l'horreur... En fait, pas que l'horreur... Je vais me retrouver dans la maison de Draco – bave – Mais en même temps je vais me retrouver sous la responsabilité de Snape – Quelle Horreur – Et je vais être avec la cruche de Parkinson – Là, j'ai besoin d'une corde de toute urgence !

Je confirme, je suis partagée, (_NdM : ça doit faire mal ça..._) et je ne suis pas la seule d'ailleurs. Dans la grande salle une grande agitation règne. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la petite fille du Vénérable Albus Dumbledoresoit aille à Serpentard, c'est certain ! Même les professeurs ont une mine choquée. Du côté des Serpentard, les regards sont sceptiques.

Finalement, c'est moi qui me ressaisit la première – I'm the best ! (NdA : Et les chevilles ça va? _NdM : ça va, merci. Mais je ne suis pas contre un petit massage. ^^_) – Je me lève, retire le tas de chiffons de ma tête avec un certain dégoût – en voilà un autre sur ma liste noire – et m'avance vers la table de ma nouvelle maison, la tête haute : Il en faut beaucoup plus pour m'intimider que leur regard !

Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard que je vais renoncer à ma vengeance ! Puis, d'abord, il y a deux membres de cette maison qui m'ont contrariée aujourd'hui : Snape et Malfoy Jr.

Je m'avance vers le bout de la table et regarde d'un mauvais œil leurs mouvements discrets pour combler les places libres. Je fusille du regard deux plus jeunes qui ont à présent la gentillesse de s'écarter pour me laisser une place. (NdM : _Dégage ou je te bouffe!_) Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt.

Pendant tout ce temps, la Grande salle est demeurée silencieuse, tous épiant mes faits et gestes. Vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir là ? Un bon verre !

Comme je l'espérais ma magie agit et devant moi apparut une bouteille de Vodka et un verre bien rempli. Décidément, je l'aime cette magie!

A ce moment là, mon glucosé de grand-père se repris et pris un verre lui aussi – je paris rempli de jus de citrouille ! Pff! quel petit joueur celui-là ! – et porta un toast :

"- Allez santé les jeunes!" (_NdM : Nasdarovia!_)

"- Et à Misaki !" je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer en levant à mon tour mon verre avant de l'avaler cul-sec. Ah ! Ça débouche les boyaux. Face à moi, un petit blondinet me regarde les yeux grand ouvert, comme si il voyait un revenant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là? (NdM : _Champagne... Non, Vodka!_)

Le repas est assez avancé à présent. Et bizarrement, la bouteille de Vodka y est déjà passée, sous l'œil choqué des plus jeunes, outré des plus vieux, mais comme je suis la petite fille du Directeur, personne n'ose vraiment me dire quelque chose. Enfin, un avantage à la situation !

Oh puis, j'en ai marre de ses morveux qui me regardent comme si j'étais un être mathématique complexe, ou une chose peu ragoûtante tout droit sortie de l'imagination de Luna Lovegood. Décidée à changer d'environnement, je me lève, enjambe mon banc, puis, chancelante – Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Il m'en faut plus que ça pour être vraiment bourrée – je me dirige vers l'espace Draco Malfoy. Je ne me suis toujours pas chargée de son cas à celui là !

Avec le plus de grâce possible, (NdA : Donc celle d'un éléphant ! _NdM : Je ne te permets pas !_) je m'assois en face de Draco, dégageant du coude un pékinois à tête de bouledogue et un gorille dressé à faire croire qu'il a le minimum d'intelligence requis pour faire parti du genre humain. Et là, je peux me servir du dessert comme je veux, surtout qu'ici il y a plus de choix. Je prends rapidement le dernier éclair au chocolat et me retourne vers ce qu'il semble être Blaise.

"Tu peux me passer la glace à côté de toi, steupl?"

Pas que j'aime vraiment la glace, mais comme tout le monde épie mes faits et gestes... J'ai une nouvelle idée pour choquer ! Et si il y a bien un truc que j'adore plus que tout c'est n'en faire qu'à ma tête ! En fait, j'ai plein d'idées pour choquer, mais celle-là, je vais la réaliser...

D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas qui je veux choquer le plus... M'en fiche !

Je me sers donc deux grosses, mais proportionnées, boules de glace au chocolat, parfaitement bien disposer dans mon assiette – Si quelqu'un n'a pas compris où je voulais en venir, je crois que cette personne peux laisser tomber, elle n'a pas l'esprit assez tordu pour comprendre cette histoire – Bref, je me mets à déguster mon éclair en chocolat sous l'œil ahuri de mes nouveaux condisciples. Faut dire qu'à chaque bouchée ma cuillère est nickel, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je finis assez rapidement mon éclair et attaque ma glace. J'avoue ne jamais avoir mangé une glace aussi bonne. Avec de telles glaces, je pourrais vite revenir sur ma position sur cette nourriture peu à mon goût jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je lèche avec gourmandise et beaucoup de sensualité ma petite cuillère les yeux fermés, exagérant l'air d'extase de mon visage, quand j'entendis un halètement. J'ouvre les yeux pour savoir qui va être ma prochaine victime. Tout les yeux sont encore braqués sur moi. Je ne vais pas m'étonner quand même, je fais tout pour. Je remarque vite que Blaise à la bouche ouverte et me regarde avec une expression partagée entre la surprise, l'envie, le choc et la perplexité. Avec un sourire goguenard, je lui dis :

"Si tu me les payes, je te laisserais lécher mes boules."

Plusieurs hoquets de stupéfaction et d'horreur me parviennent aux oreilles comme une douce musique. Aller, je ne vais pas finir sur un si bon élan !

"Et peut-être que tu me laisseras croquer dans ton éclair au chocolat...?"

J'adore leur tête! Je suis sûre que j'aurais dû être à Gryffondor pour ce que j'ose faire ! Ou alors il aurait fallu inventer une maison rien que pour moi. Tiens le regard de mon Drakinou d'amour se fait plus dur.

"Nightmare ! S'exclame-t-il faisant sursauter tout le monde autour de nous. Arrête tout de suite ton petit jeu ! Tu te donnes en spectacle!"

C'est le but!

"Oh mon petit Dracky-chou d'amour, dis-je d'une voix digne de Parkinson. Tu es dur avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas tant, tu seras toujours mon préféré !"

Du coin de l'œil, je vois que le bouledogue a des envies de meurtre à mon égard. Niark, niark, niark ! Ce que je m'amuse. Mais je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sur moi. Faudra que je pense à acquérir une pensine.

Je vois Draco qui pince les lèvres apparemment vexé et surtout hors de lui. Je lui fais un clin d'œil tout en finissant ma glace comme je l'avais commencée. Je n'allais tout de même pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin !

A la table des professeurs, mon vénérable Grand-père affiche un sourire amusé. Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide ! Non, mais ho ! Je me mets en quatre pour ruiner définitivement la réputation des Dumbledore et lui ça le fait sourire ! Ça me tue ! Mais je n'en suis que plus motivée ! Il va ravaler son sourire, foi de Rose Marie Nightmare ! (_NdM : Bouhouhou..._)

En parlant du vieux, ce dernier se lève. Je n'écoute pas son discours : il nous dis juste bonne nuit entre autre. De toute façon je suis trop occupée à bouder. Et puis, je suis bien plus intéressée par mes futurs plans. C'est la main de Parkinson sur mon bras qui me fais sortir de mes pensées. Je me dégage assez brusquement. C'est pas que je l'aime pas mais... en faite, si je ne l'aime pas, vraiment pas. Alors, pas touche le bouledogue !

"Allez Dracky-chou d'amour, on va dans ta chambre ?"

J'attrape le dis Dracky-chou par le bras tout en m'éloignant le plus possible de Pansy attention-chien-méchant-quand-on-touche-à-mon-Drackounet Parkinson. J'ignore les regards scandalisés de mes petits camarades de Serpy comme dis si bien mon grand-père et prends la direction des cachots, tout en dansant et chantonnant. Si il y a un point positif à cette journée c'est que j'ai assez bien appris la morphologie de Poudlard en fuyant cet aprem...

_Je suis des miens_

_J'ai bu mon verre complètement plein_

_Je suis une ivrogne_

_Ça se voit rien qu'à ma trogne!_

(NdA : Merci à Marie! C'est elle qui a fait la chanson du choixpeau!)


	10. Réveil Difficile, Facéties avec Draco

Hello à tous!

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé d'avoir m'y si longtemps avant de publier la suite! Je pourais me trouver toutes sortes d'excuses, mais un retard si long je sais que c'est inexcusable! Mais voilà je reviens avec nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous lirez quand même...

Un gros Merci à Marie qui est maintenant également ma correctrice, étant donné que Cycy s'est perdu au milieu de ses livres de maths!

Pour le chapitre 11, il a déjà commencer à prendre forme, et je vous promets de mettre moins longtemps à publier que celui là (en même temps, là ça ne sera pas trop difficile...)

Encore toute mes excuses de vous avoir laisser si longtemps, et j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même...

A bientôt j'espère!

* * *

Mon Incroyable Songe, ou pas?

Résumé : Le soir du dernier jour des examens du premier semestre, Marie, Jeune femme de presque 18 ans, élève à la fac de science en Mathématiques, s'endors complètement épuisée. Amusée, elle se rend compte que l'abus de fanfics basé sur Harry Potter, peut être très mauvais pour la santé. En effet, elle se retrouve dans le Poudlard qu'elle imaginait. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ?

Déclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.. Même le personnage de Marie Guénon est en faite une amie de fac ! Pour vous dire elle m'appartient encore moins que les autres. Et, en plus, elle râle à voix haute quand je ne suis pas gentille avec elle dans ma fic.

Phrases casées : - C'est de l'enculage de mouche

Rappel des derniers événements : Marie s'est pris une bonne cuite pour fêter sa répartition à serpentard, et aussi pour choquer tout le monde...

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Réveil difficile, Facéties avec Draco & Premier Cours avec McGo**

Ce matin là, je me réveille avec la bouche un peu pâteuse. J'ai du mal à remettre mes idées en place. D'abord, je trouve que mon lit est trop petit. Je ne peux pas m'étaler assez. Ensuite, il y a trop d'agitation autour de moi : j'ai horreur d'être dérangée quand je dors. Puis, mes souvenirs de la veille refont doucement surface, ce qui me tire un grognement de mécontentement. Pas envie de me lever... Je tire d'un geste brusque la couverture au dessus de ma tête, quand une voix désagréable se fait entendre pas très loin de moi :

"Nightmare! Lève-toi! On a cours dans 20 minutes!"

Oh! Quelle joie! Non mais vraiment! La douce et tendre voix de Parkinson dès le réveil. Mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça!

Il faut absolument que je profite d'être la petite fille de mon illustre directeur de Grand-père pour avoir une chambre seule. Ça, ça serai le pied!

Bon an mal an, je réussis tout de même à m'extraire de mon cocon réconfortant. Pourquoi le monde est si cruel... Et puis, pourquoi je ne sèche pas d'abord?

Cette bonne résolution de faite (NdA : si on peut dire ça comme ça... _NdM: Je ne sèche jamais moi! _NdA:Ha non?! Je me rapelle encore d'une matinée à la fac où tu t'es pointé avec 5h de retard! La faute à avoir porté des toasts jusqu'à pas d'heure à Styx le survivant! _NdM: Non mais ça c'est différent!_) Je me réinstalle dans mon nid qui n'a, heureusement, pas encore perdu ça chaleur. Quel bonheur! Hélas tous les bons moments ont une fin, et la mienne intervient un peu trop rapidement à mon goût.

Donc, tout à coup, mon édredon se fit la malle - Le méchant vilain pas beau du tout! (_NdM: Yaaaa! Reviens! _NdA: Attention Marie, pas par là! La fenêtre est ouverte! _NdM: Nom de Dieu! Quelle horreur!_)- et je me pris en pleine face ce qui semble être une bassine d'eau bien froide. Je me redresse d'un coup, attrape avec dextérité mes lunettes sur ma table de chevet, et avise, une fois les dites lunettes misent en place, une Pansy Parkinson en face de moi, sa baguette magique me menaçant toujours, complètement hilare, et nos deux camarades de chambré écroulées, de rire bien sûr, sur le lit d'à côté (_NdM: Il va y avoir du meurtre! _NdA : Pose le couteau Marie...). Je respire un bon coup, et, ramassant tout le reste de ma dignité qu'il me reste, je m'en vais vers la salle de bain d'un pas calculé pour ne pas monter que je crève de froid dans mon pyjama trempé! (_NdM: Bon ok… la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… aussi froide que la douche que je viens de prendre… _NdA : Ben oui! Tu es une Serpentarde maintenant, donc il faut faire plus sophistiqué qu'un couteau. Aller repose-le Marie s'il te plait! Je te promet une bonne vangeance en bonne et du forme!)

Après une douche pour le moins rapide, j'enfile à la va vite un uniforme de Poudlard avant de me précipiter vers la sortie de mon nouveau dortoir, puisque mes chères camarades ne m'ont bien évidement pas attendus. - Je vous jure elle ne perdent rien pour attendre celles là! - En passant, j'attrape mon sac sans vérifier ce qu'il y a dedans ni prendre mes livres de cours. Après tout, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ce matin là! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me balader avec la totalité de mes livres ça serai vraiment trop embarrassant, au sens propre comme au sens figuré!

Mais ma précipitation n'aura de toutes façons servis à rien puisque. Lorsque j'arrive en haut des escaliers, j'entre violemment en collision avec le même mur pas assez solide que la veille, et comme par hasard je me retrouve dans la même position que la veille à regarder en dessous de moi, un mignon petit blondinet - bon d'accord, pas si petit que ça! - tout craquant, - pour pas dire carrément bavant - qui m'aurait tué du regard s'il l'avait pu. (_NdM: mais il est encore plus mignon comme ça, un petit peu décoiffé et le regard gris sombre… *bave* _ NdA : Marie, Mon clavier! Ca y est il est fichu! Je te rappel que ce n'est pas sensé être jetable ces choses là... Et que ça n'aime pas l'eau!)

" Bonjour Draco! Comment vas-tu?" Lui dis-je d'une petite voix candide. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il entre dans mon jeu... Apparemment je lui aurais déjà trop servit ce numéro... Hum va falloir que je me renouvelle!

" Nightmare! Aurais-tu la décence de vouloir éviter de me prendre pour ton canapé?!"

" Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir de si bon matin!" Je lui réponds tout en me relevant. Non mais ce qu'il est impoli ce beau gosse quand même! "Et je ne te prends pas pour mon canapé, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai vu la difference! Mais, si tu veux tu peux toujours me servir d'oreiller. Au fait" je continu avant qu'il n'eut pu répliquer quoique ce soit à ce que je viens de dire "tu ne sais pas, par hasard, quels sont les cours que j'ai ce matin?"

Je l'aide tout de même à se relever malgré ses protestations. Quoi j'essaye de le peloter? Je voudrai vous y voir vous... Qui pourrait résister! (_NdM: et puis il faut savoir profiter des occasions que nous offre la vie :-D_ NdA: Enlève ta main Marie, il va se douter de quelque chose! Je te promets qu'il y aura d'autre occasions! _NdM: pfff! Pas drôle…_)

" Je venais justement te donner ton emploi du temps" me répond le blondinet une fois debout, dépoussiéré, rembraillé et recoiffé. Je lui arrache presque des mains le bout de parchemin qu'il me tend. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je vois mon moral chuter en flèche. Non mais je rêve, ce n'est pas possible d'avoir autant de cours! En plus, alors que je finis à 19h presque tout les jours, sur la case 19h-20h, Grand-père Dumby a fourré son nez dans mes affaires : thé avec Grand-père. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui là! Bon de toute façon, je le saurais bien assez tôt. Je détaille un peu plus mon emploi du temps : je commence avec 2h de métamorphose et continue avec 2h de défense contre les forces du mal. Allez, il a fallut que j'ai Snape en Défense directe. Décidément Murphy me poursuit! (_NdM: ha! le méchant! _NdA: Marie, reviens ce n'est qu'une alégorie!) Avec un soupire, je ferme les yeux en souhaitant très fort que mes livres de métamorphose et de défense arrivent d'eux-mêmes. La flemme d'aller les chercer! Je commence à comprendre comment ma magie fonctionne. Mais apparemment j'ai quelques problèmes avec la force de mes souhaits...

Tout à coup, mes deux livres déboulent à toute vitesse du couloir qui mène à mon dortoir. J'ai juste le temps de m'accroupir pour éviter de me les prendre en pleine face. Décidément, je ne louerai j'aimais assez le fait d'avoir fait de handball. Les réflexes ça restent! Mais apparemment, il y en a qui aurait dû en faire.

A peine accroupis, j'entends les livres atteindre leur fin de course : Draco Malfoy! La métamorphose le percute à l'estomac, la défense la tête. C'est pourquoi, alors que je me relève, mon condisciple chute sans aucune classe sur le tapis de la salle commune...

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée...

Faut-il croire qu'il ait un amour naissant entre notre prince et notre plancher?

Je vais finir par être jalouse... Nan je déconne! Si vous me tapez trop je ne pourrais plus vous racompter la suite...

Je continu?

Bon alors ou en étais-je...?

Ah oui!

Oups...

Je récupère vite fait les livres fautifs que je fourre dans mon sac, avant de me pencher au dessus du beau jeune homme à mes pieds. Celui ci papillonne déjà des yeux. Zut, j'aurais dû vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de casser avant qu'il ne revienne à lui. (NdA : Marie qu'est-ce tu fous?! Je viens de te créer une occas' en or et tu viens de la louper! _NdM: C'est pas de ma faute si tu rajoute des morceaux après mes relectures!_)

J'ai raté ma chance là... Je dirais même plus, j'ai sacrément et foutrement loupé ma chance!

Tant pis! Avec un peu de veine, l'occasion ne tardera pas à revenir, hé hé! (NdA : C'est qui que tu traite de veine là?! _NdM: *yeux innocents*_)

Je prends alors mon air le plus naïf possible et l'aide à se redresser : "Hé, ça va?" Le pauvre serpy porte une main à ça tête avant de me fusillait du regard. Quoi?! J'ai rien fait! ... Enfin, rien de délibéré du moins. (_NdM: __Non ! Rien de rien__. __Non ! Je ne regrette rien_) Je jette alors un coup d'œil à ma montre, histoire de trouver un autre sujet de conversation : "Dis Draco, on met combien de temps pour aller jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose?"

"Une dizaine de minutes, pourquoi?"

"Il nous en reste 8..."

J'dis ça, j'dis rien...

Là, le dragon se réveille. Hop, il saute sur ses pieds. - Oublié le mal de crâne! - Hop, il me chope par la main. - j'avoue que le contact et loin d'être désagréable (_NdM: j'ai quand même réussi mon coup pour la matinée :-) _NdA : C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux y aller par étape sinon il va prendre peur!)- Hop, il nous entraîne dans une course à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Apparemment, le blondinet n'aime pas être en retard! Mais la seule chose a laquelle moi je pense c'est : et mon petit dej' ?

Ouf! On arrive tout juste avant la fermeture de la porte. Heureusement, sinon je crois que le dragon en aurait fait une jaunisse... Un comble pour un Serpentard vous ne croyait pas. (ndA : référence à la couleur jaune des Poudsouffle pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas compris mon esprit tordu... ou celui de Marie en l'occurence^^)

Trois pas avant la porte, Draco pile net! Je ne le heurte pas mais c'est vraiment tout juste. (_NdM: Tsss… Encore une occasion de ratée…_) Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore! - Non mais vraiment quel casse bonbons! -

Et là... Je le regarde avec effarement remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et dans ses cheveux : un vrai maniaque! Bon je le savais... Mais à ce point c'est de la psychose, moi je vous dis! Non mais je vous jure c'est pas possible un mec parreil! Pire qu'une fille! Pire que la plupart des filles!

Puis il entre d'un pas calculé, comme si il n'avait pas courru, passant devant McGo sans même s'excuser ni quoi que ce soit. Quel toupé! Son comportement est décidément vraiment bizarre. Mais après tout, à quoi je m'attendait. Il s'agit tout de même de Draco Malfoy. LE Draco Malfoy. Le seul qui doit le surpasser en coincé du c** c'est le Grand Lucius Malfoy en personne...

Le problème, c'est que, en plus de l'image de Malfoy junior qui passe avec le nez en l'air – comment il fait pour ne pas se rattatiner en chemin? Ça doit être comme les voitures modernes, il doit avoir un détecteur de mur... bip bip bip bipbipbip – Bref, en plus de cette image qui est vraiment amusant, le petit délire entre colloc' sur un certain Malfoy senior me passe au même moment dans la tête.*

Si bien que, alors que je passe devant McGo à mon tour, alors que je veux juste dire un mot pour m'excuser de mon retard – pas désolé pour un sou bien sûr – j'explose tout bonnement de rire, récoltant une bonne vingtaine de regards surprit, un regard sévère et un regard noir-de-la-mort-qui-tue. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser de qui viennent ces deux derniers regards...

Je reprends tant bien que mal mon calme, murmure un bref "désolé professeur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris" avant de me trouver une place au fond de la salle. Je m'assois alors à côté d'un Gryffondor brun-châtin un peu joufflu, tout en gloussant encore comme une collégienne qui vient d'adresser la parôle à son amoureux secret. Mauvaise image! Je viens de me comparer à une poule! Décidément, je tombe bien bas... (_NdM: Fait gaffe, je vais finir par t'en vouloir… _NdA: *S'enfuit en courant* Si tu me tues maintenant tu sauras pas la suite, alors pose le couteau s'il te plait!)

Le cours commence...

Je sors mon livre comme tout les autres, éloignant le plus possible toutes les images de mon esprit, ayant pour sujet principal l'un des deux Malfoy, tant bien que mal pour essayer de voir à quoi peut bien ressemblait un cours de métamorphose.

...

En un mot : Barbant.

Serait-on passer en chinois sans que je ne m'en aperçoive? Non parce que j'y comprends tellement rien, que 5 minutes après le début, j'ai déjà l'esprit ailleurs. (_NdM: D'autant que j'ai tendance à mieux comprendre le chinois ^^ Nihao!_)

Sans plus attendre, je sors de mon sac de quoi dessiner, et je m'y mets! Ca au moins je sais faire. Faire de la métamorphose sur papier? Rien de plus simple! Une bonne gomme, et un bon crayon, et le tour est joué! Haha! Je suis la plus forte...! Enfin, je suis pas sûre que la vieille McGo soit tout à fait d'accord avec moi...Mais bon, faut bien s'occuper, non?

J'en suis à mon troisieme dessin – étragement, il s'agit de Lulu sur son trône...!(NdA : se référer à le 1ère*) - quand un soudain silence, plus qu'inhabituel – même le fantôme de la mouche à pris des vacances, c'est pour vous dire! - me fait relever la tête. Le regard de tout les élèves est fixé sur moi, et juste devant mon bureau, il y a une McGo plus qu'en colère. Bravo Marie... Tu commences fort. Après tout ce n'est que ton premier cours. Mais bon les mauvaises habitudes de la fac, ça ne disparait pas comme ça!

" - Puis-je savoir ce que vous faite, Mlle Nightmare?"

Je dessine...?

Mauvaise idée.

Je m'occupe...?

Pas mieux.

Je comprends rien à votre charabia...?

Mauvaise formulation.

Votre cours c'est de l'enculage de mouche, j'y comprends que dalle!

Vas-y Marie, et ils vont devoir trouver une nouvelle prof de métamorphose dans la foulé, pour cause de crise d'apoplexie sévère suite à une crise de nerfs subite!

" - Euh... Je... " Bravo. Quel éloquence! Et qui remporte la palme de la loquacité...? Je vous le demande...

" - Pouvez-vous au moins me dire quel est le sujet du cours?"

En voilà une bonne question!

Je jette un coup d'oeil au tableau derrière elle et je vois marqué en gros : "Métamorphose Humaine : Principe et Limites". Digne d'un sujet de dissertation!

" - La Métamorphose Humaine" je réponds du ton le plus neutre que je peux. Mais apparament, ce n'était pas assez, car ça la rend encore plus furax... Ben quoi? J'ai pourtant bien répondu... Faut que je pense à revoir mais airs innocents et candides. Ils perdent de leurs efficacités!

" - Mlle Nightmare, je vous prirai de prêter plus attention à mon cours. Vous venez de faire perdre 20 points à votre maison pour votre inattention et 10 autres points pour votre insolence! Nous étions en train de parler du théoréme de Sébastien LeBlancbec qui disais que le changement doit être compensé pour qu'il y ait toujours..." (_NdM: Mais je connais ce théorème! Chez les moldus, c'est Lavoisier qui l'a énoncé!_)

Ok, je suis déjà en train de décrocher. Mais ya pas idée d'avoir donner un nom pareil à un théorème!

Que voulez vous, c'est comme si en maths on commencait par les intégrales avant d'avoir appris à additionner. (_NdM: Enfin, dans l'absolue, les intégrales ne sont que des additions sur des tous petits petits morceaux…Donc ça reviens au même non? ;-) _NdA : Et Marie, même si dans l'absolue les intégrales sont des additions, vaut mieux commencer par apprendre à additionner des trucs plus palpable! Les pommes c'est pas mal!)

"... Je vous prirai donc de faire plus attention et de prendre des notes qui vous seront utilent pour votre devoir auquel vous pouvez d'ors et déjà rajouter 30 cm, je vous prie."

Et merde! Faut pas non plus trop pousser. Professeur, ou pas, j'ai des limites à ne pas dépasser. Et là, j'ai une colère sourde qui gronde en moi! J'aime pas qu'on me prenne en grippe pour rien! Ca s'appelle du déli de sale gueule!

Alors, bien que ça ne soit pas dans mes habitudes de répondre à un professeur, je sors d'un ton polaire :

"Je voudrai bien suivre, mais vous parlez chinois pour moi. Je comprends absolument rien à ce que vous dites! Plaigniez vous à mon Grand-père si je n'ai pas eut d'éducation magique plus tôt."

Bon ce n'est pas vraiment la faute du dit Grand-père, mais je n'allais tout de même pas me plaindre à J. K. Rowling pour ne pas avoir plus détaillé les cours dans ses livres. Ca serait de mauvais goût.

La pauvre, elle ne savait pas qu'une de ses lectrices allait atterrir à Poudlard!

" - Vous irez voir Mlle Granger pour qu'elle vous aide à vous mettre à jour."

Je pousse un gémissement de désespoir : 5 ans de cours à rattrapper. Je hais Murphy!

" - Puisque la partie théorique a été intérompus, " s'exclame perfidement la vieille peau." Nous allons passer aux traveaux pratiques. Changez le nez de votre voisin..."

Je n'écoute même pas la suite des explications. Après tout c'est pas comme si j'allais y comprendre un traitre mot, alors... Je me retourne vers mon voisin, qui me regarde avec un air peu assuré. Je tapotte la table avec mon critérium avec impatience. Aller, c'est pas comme si j'allais le bouffer. Je n'ai jamais manger personne. Enfin, personne n'ai jamais venu se plaindre après...

J'imagine sans mal le petit Neville – pas si petit que ça d'ailleurs, puisqu'il me dépasse d'une bonne tête – avec un nez bien retroussé, presqu'un groin. Je ne peux empêcher un petit ricannement passer la barrière de mes lèvres à l'image. Quand, tout à coup, la voix de la vieille McGo résonne de nouveau désagréablement à mes oreilles :

" - Mlle Nightmare qu'avait vous fait ?!"

Je me retourne vers elle scandalisée. Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?! J'ai rien fait moi! Pourquoi on m'accuse toujours!?

Mais à peine je pose mes yeux sur elle que je me fige... Je me mords la langue... J'explose de rire!

Oh! Mon! Dieu...

Attendez deux secondes, j'ai mal aux côtes...

Hillarant!

Je suis littéralement morte de rire!

"Vous trouvez ça drôle, Mlle Nightmare?!"

Bordel, oui! Oui, je trouve ça drôle!

En face de moi, toute la classe, le prof y compris, tous se retrouvent avec un nez en forme de groin comme je viens de l'imaginer.

Je me reprends du mieux que je peux – imaginez un Draco Malfoy avec un groin à la place du nez vous fusillant du regard, et vous comprendrez pourquoi c'est si difficile de reprendre son serieux – et je dis d'un air innocent :

"Je suis désolé, Madame, mais n'est-ce pas le but de l'exercice?"

Je crois que la vielle McGo est sur le point d'exploser. Je suis presque déçu – si je n'étais pas encore à moitié morte de rire - : entre elle et Snape, ils ont pas tenu longtemps. Quoiqu'on peut reconnaitre à Snape qu'il à eut une journée avant qu'il ne me saucissonne sur une chaise... C'est déjà pas mal!

Ou alors c'est juste que je suis la plus forte!

Mes chevilles se portent très bien ne vous en faites pas, pas besoin de bas de contention... (NdA : Pas encore du moins^^ _NdM: Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça… ^^ _)

Heureusement pour moi, ma magie semble coopérative ce matin, et tous retrouve leur nez d'origine.

... Domage...

"Veuillez ne plus recommencer!" s'exclame la vieille peau.

Mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot, moi!

"Excusez moi, professeur, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous récompensez les élèves qui effectuent leur métémorphose en premiers..." Ben quoi?

Toute la salle de classe semble retenir son souffle pour une raison que j'ignore. Oui, oui, même la salle elle même... Même le fantome de la mouche... Même... Bon d'accord, j'arrête...

La bouche de McGo semble se distordre dans une grimace fors peu attrayante, si vous voulez mon avis. Ben quoi?! Non mais vraiment! C'est normale de demander des points, non? Moi, j'hésite pas à dire à un prof quand il saque une copie. Surtout quand c'est la mienne, d'ailleurs! Poudlard, ou pas, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais changer.

"Très bien, j'accorde 10 point à Serpentard"

Quoi?! Seulement 10 points?! La radine! Une vrai bigoudainne je vous jure! Non, mais elle a même pas de quota! Alors pas la peine de garder les points pour les griffys.

Je commence à croire que les serpentards sont saqué par les autres professeurs ou en tout cas par McGo, ce qui expliquerai le favoritisme de Snape. Ca J K Rowling ne l'avait pas mentionné dans ses livres...

Mais, je garde mon calme et réplique avec peut-être un peu d'acidité :

"Merci beaucoup, professeur. Je suis sûre que mon Grand père sera ravi et enchanté de savoir que j'ai gagné 10 points dans sa matière préférée..."

J'engage avec la vieille un combat du regard. Je sais très bien faire ce genre de regard qui tue et qui donne envi à l'autre personne de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Vous savez que lorsque j'étais petite, avec un de ces regards ajouter à une certaine verve naturelle, j'ai réussi à faire pleurer une fille deux fois plus grande que moi! (_NdM: Histoire vraie même si c'était plutôt en lui disant des trucs méchants… ^^_)

La vielle finit par détourner les yeux. Ah ah! J'ai gagné! *_Danse de la victoire mais seulement dans ma tête!_* Mcgo : 0 ; Marie : 1!

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, j'attends la suite les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

" Très bien, j'accorde 10 autres points pour cette métamorphose parfaite bien que non maitrisée."

Je me vexe là! Même si ce qu'elle vient de dire est parfaitement vrai.

" Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'elle n'est pas maitrisé cette métamorphose?"

Je pointe négligeament ma baguette magique sur Neuville, priant interieurement pour que ça fonctionne. D'ailleurs, vu la tête de mon cobail, je suis pas la seule à être entrain de prier.

Alors que je commence à douter, le nez du gryffondor se retrousse légèrement. C'est léger mais indéniablement différent. Je m'empêche de toutes mes forces de pousser un soupire de soulagement. Après tout, je ne sais même pas comment ma magie fonctionne. Et vu le regard étonné de tous, il semblerait que ma magie ne fonctionne pas du tout comme la leur. Enfin bref, tout cela va finir par me donner la migraine, alors je ne m'attarde pas trop dessus.

Je viens tout de même de prouver à McGo que je maitrise sa métémorphose, alors qu'en fait, pas du tout. L'art du bleuf, que voulez vous... C'est un vrai savoir-faire! (_NdM: Et surtout de la confiance en soit!_)

"J'accorde 10 autres points à Serpentard pour avoir parfaitement réussi sa métamorphose durant le premier cours..." Ces mots ont l'air de lui écorcher la bouche. Elle se retourne vite vers les autres, avant que je n'ai eut le temps de la remercier! (NdA : On se demande bien pourquoi...) Aurais-t-elle peur que j'arrive encore à lui arracher des points? Mouhahaha! Je suis l'effroyable Marie qui fait peur aux pauvres petits profs de Poudlard. Temblez tous car je suis dans la place! (_NdM: Mouhahahaha! _NdA : Oula! Un peu de calme voyons!)

Je décroche de nouveau complètement du cours et me remets à dessiner. Lorsque la cloche sonne, je suis presque surprise... Déjà?! Ben en même temps, en voyant le nombre de croquis qui s'étalent sur ma table, le cours a tout de même été plutôt long.

Enfin, je range précipitament mes affaires et me mélange au flot d'élèves qui sort pour éviter de me retrouver seule avec McGo. On sait jamais. Faudrait pas qu'il lui vienne à l'idée de récupérer des points si durement acquis!

Comment ça, je prends de nouveau la fuite? J'assure mes arrières c'est tout! N'allait rien imaginer! (_NdM: après tout il faut croire que je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien :-P)_

Finalement, le choixpeau avait peut-être raison... Je suis peut-être bien une vrai serpentarde...

Alors que je passe d'un pas rapide la porte de la salle de cours, je sens quelqu'un se jeter sur moi! - Warning! Warning! Warning! Invasion de la bulle personnelle! Auto destruction dans 4, 3... - Qui a osé?!

* : Le petit délire à propos de Lucius, était à propos du fait que le pauvre il était tout le temps coincé avec son balais dans le c**. Jamais il ne se détend... Mais il y a bien un endroi où il est obligé de se décoicer : les toilettes. De ce fait, maintenant, au lieu de dire qu'on va au toilettes, on dit qu'on va voir Lulu!


	11. Ch11 Chat, bubulle et Sev-furis

Hello à tous!

Me revoilà, au bout de 10 jours avec un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout propre, fraichement pondu! Et le plus long pour l'instant! Et je dois avouer que si jusqu'ici, le chapitre 8 était mon préférer, celui le rattrape allègrement! Et remercier Marie d'avoir corrigé si vite ce chapitre! Presque plus le temps de l'écrire tellement elle me harcèle (à Marie : Je rigole, je rigole!). J'espère que ça vous plaira! Et n'hésiter pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et même si vous n'aimez pas, dites le aussi, ça permet de s'améliorer!

A bientôt j'espère!

* * *

Mon Incroyable Songe, ou pas?

Résumé : Le soir du dernier jour des examens du premier semestre, Marie, Jeune femme de presque 18 ans, élève à la fac de science en Mathématiques, s'endort complètement épuisée. Amusée, elle se rend compte que l'abus de fanfics basé sur Harry Potter, peut être très mauvais pour la santé. En effet, elle se retrouve dans le Poudlard qu'elle imaginait. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ?

Déclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J... Même le personnage de Marie Guénon est en faite une amie de fac ! Pour vous dire elle m'appartient encore moins que les autres. Et, en plus, elle râle à voix haute quand je ne suis pas gentille avec elle dans ma fic.

Phrases casées : - Tu sais c'est ma première fois, et je n'ai vraiment jamais aimé les suppositoires.

- Elle recula, il l'accula, il l'en... - Oh!

Rappel des derniers événements : Premier cours de Métamorphose et premier cours tout cours... Inoubliable!

Chapitre 11 :

Chat, Bubulle et Sev-furis

**POV Marie**

_Alors que je passe d'un pas rapide la porte de la salle de cours, je sens quelqu'un se jeter sur moi! - Warning! Warning! Warning! Invasion de la bulle personnelle! Auto destruction dans 4, 3... - Qui a osé?!_

Je finis par réussir à repousser mon agresseur pour me rendre compte que c'est nul autre que Parkinson qui m'a sautée au cou en babillant joyeusement des propos sans queue ni tête... (_NdM : Yaaaa ! Noooon ! Je te hais ! _)

*_blanc_*

...

Beurk!

Elle est gouine celle-là ou quoi? J'ai rien contre les lesbiennes, mais avec plus de retenu c'est mieux!

Je me dégage prestement et m'éloigne de quelques pas en lui assénant froidement :

« Dégage de là! On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble à ce que je sache! » (_NdM : tu me rassure…_)

Non mais, pour qui elle se prend!

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à japper comme un chiot en manque d'affection?! »

Elle s'est soudainement refroidit et j'en suis pas mécontente, si vous voulez savoir mon avis. Elle était complètement flippante comme ça!

Elle me fusille du regard avant de répondre froidement :

« C'est la première fois qu'un serpentard gagne autant de point dans le cours de la vieille McGo! »

Ah... c'est pour ça! Bon accessoirement elle oublie que j'ai fait perdre exactement le même nombre de point, mais bon... Étrangement, je remarque le pouffement d'un certain noir qui se tient à côté de Draco. Blaise Zabini!

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait rire toi? » je demande un peu étonné du comportement de tout ce petit monde. Ils ne sont pas censés être aussi glacial que le marbre?

« Rien, » me répond le grand Black qui ferait bien mon quatre heure si je n'avais pas certaine vues plus poussé sur un certain blond, qui lui ferra un quatre heure, un diner, et même la collation de minuit! (_NdM : histoire aussi de vérifier la légende urbaine sur les blacks… -) Mais soit dit en passant tout ceci n'est pas incompatible… ^^_) « C'est juste que tu es en train de foutre un bordel pas possible dans ton sillage. On peine à croire que tu es une Dumbledore! »

« Je ne suis pas une Dumbledore mais une Nightmare. » Je rectifie en ayant le souci de la précision! « Et il est hors de question que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds! »

« Ça j'avais cru comprendre... » me répond-t-il avec un sourire un poil énigmatique.

Je crois que je l'apprécie ce Zabini, et puis il m'intrigue... Je vais peut-être aussi m'occuper de son cas à celui-là... (_NdM : Huuum, ça promet ^^_)

Bon c'est quoi la suite déjà? Ah oui, Snape en défense contre les forces du mal. La poisse! Je réprime un grognement de mécontentement. Pfff, je dois être la seule serpentarde à ne pas vouloir aller en cours avec mon directeur de maison. Mais bon, avec ce que je lui ai fait la veille, ça peut se comprendre, non? (_NdM : absolument pas, moi j'ai envie d'y aller, je sens que ça va être bien drôle ! -) _)

C'est d'un pas trainant que je suis Draco et Blaise dans les couloirs, Parkinson nous quittant à ma grande joie. Yes! Comment ça je les veux tous les deux pour moi toute seule?! Excusez-moi, ça n'a absolument, mais absolument RIEN à voir. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous vous imaginez! (NdA : Comme si l'innocence pouvez encore fonctionner avec nous...^^ _NdM : Heuuu… je suis quand même partisane de commencer doucement… l'un après l'autre indépendamment et après on voit pour les deux à la fois… respecte mon corps s'il te plaît ! ^^_)

Je remarque alors, quelques pas derrière nous le fameux trio d'or de Gryffondor. Du coin de l'œil, je les détaille, ma curiosité piquée au vif.

Hermione ne ressemble pas du tout à l'actrice! Ses cheveux sont beaucoup plus touffu, ressemblant beaucoup à ceux de ma meilleur amie (NdA : Moi en l'occurrence!^^). Le visage fin avec plus de taches de rousseur sur le nez, peut-être un peu plus petite qu'Emma Watson... et beaucoup plus en courbe! (_NdM : Oui enfin les acteurs ne sont pas exactement les personnages, faut être réaliste… Et puis Emma ressemble de moins en moins à l'Hermione décrite dans les bouquins au fur et à mesure qu'on avance dans les films… Et puis sinon, Draco ne serait pas aussi beau ! *bave*_)

Ron est plus fin, plus grand, beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus... roux! Y'a vraiment pas d'autre mot! Vraiment bien foutu dans son genre! Des yeux bleu lumineux et rieurs! Encore un qui pourrait faire mon quatre heure! Mais bon, faut se concentrer sur une proie et ne pas se disperser! - Attention Draco, j'arrive! - . (_NdM : Qui a dit que les roux étaient forcement moches ? Mais ce n'est quand même pas vraiment le genre de mecs qui m'attirent…_)

Celui qui est vraiment différent de l'acteur, c'est Harry Potter en personne! Je n'arrive pas à le croire, le Grand Harry Potter est devant moi! Et j'ai les yeux qui sortent presque de la tête quand je le détaille un peu plus... Ah... toutes les fans de yaoï devraient le voir! SI différent de l'acteur, que si les deux autres n'avaient pas été là, je ne l'aurais tout simplement pas reconnu! Il est petit et chétif comme il est décrit dans les livres, mais ça ne lui donne pas un air maladif, au contraire! Il a des traits plutôt fin pour un mec, ses lunettes lui mangent la moitié du visage et ses cheveux sont un vrai nid de corbeau, sur ça J.K. Rowling ne nous a pas trompé. Mais sous ses robes amples on peut deviner un corps fin et élancé, plutôt musclé qui n'est pas mal du tout. Ses yeux si vert émeraude qu'ils brillent plus que des joyaux, rendent son regard envoutant et pénétrant. Et le pire, ou le mieux, ça dépend du point de vu, c'est sa bouche... Des lèvres pleines, et rouge vermeille, un petit sourire mutin au coin des lèvres... une bouche qu'on se damnerait pour pouvoir les embrasser au moins une seule fois. Une bouche... passez-moi l'expression mais... une vraie bouche à pipe! (_NdM : Dieu du yaoï, sort de ce corps !_)

Okay, je le reconnais, mon esprit yaoïste tourne à pleine allure. Et je peux vous dire que son rôle principale se définit en trois lettre : uke*! (_NdM : Je t'en veux… tu sais que je suis malade et tu me fais rire à m'en arracher les poumons… C'est méchant ! _)

Alors, réfléchissons... un Harry/Draco... bavant mais je me réserve le Draco – Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de se retrouver à Poudlard, si on en profite pas un peu ça serai du gâchis! - (NdA : Cesse de baver Marie, tu vas te faire remarquer! NdM : _Je ne bave pas, Draco est à MOI !_)... Harry/Ron?... Ça crève les yeux que ce grand dadé de Ron est fou amoureux d'Hermione, y'a qu'à regarder comment il la couve du regard! (_NdM : Non mais beurk quoi ! J'aime pas les Harry/Ron_) Harry/Severus... un petit sourire satisfait apparaît de suite sur mes lèvres : tant pis pour toi Diane, mais j'ai bien l'intention de laisser notre grand Severus faire découvrir à notre petit Harry un monde qu'il ne pensait pas découvrir...(_NdM : Ho oui ! Ça j'aime comme couple !_) Faut que je trouve un sort de voyeurisme! Bon d'accord, je m'enflamme peut-être un peu vite... Mais allez, on a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu non? (_NdM : Non je m'enflamme pas trop vite, je planifie ^^ Mais un équivalent visuel des oreilles à rallonge, ça doit exister…_)

On arrive finalement devant la salle de classe de défense, et Snape n'est pas loin derrière. Dès qu'il a montré le bout de son nez, toutes les conversations se sont évanouies... y'a pas à dire le Severus il n'a pas l'air commode... ça va pas être facile de le caser avec Harry... *_sourire sadique, à la limite de grivois_* Le défi n'en n'est que plus alléchant! (_NdM : C'est mal me connaitre que de croire que la difficulté m'arrête ! C'est même plutôt le contraire… le challenge est ce qui m'attire ^^_)

C'est tout de même pleine d'appréhension que j'entre dans la salle de classe.

Cette fois encore, tous les serpentards se mettent ensemble et bien sûr je me retrouve toute seule. La dure réalité des nouveaux venus! Enfin, c'est ce que je me dis jusqu'à ce que Blaise s'installe à côté de moi. Je lui lance un regard surpris. (_NdM : Je sens le serpentard qui veux tâter le terrain et vérifier mes intentions…_)

« Je suis un serpentard » répond-t-il à mon interrogation muette. « Et si jusqu'à maintenant c'était Draco qui menait la danse, j'ai comme l'impression que c'est toi qui va mener l'action maintenant. » (_NdM : Hoho… il a du pif ce petit serpi… ^^_)

Pas bête le Zabini! Un peu girouette par contre, si j'en crois ce que j'entends.

« Et Draco? c'est plus ton super pote? » Je demande quand même.

« Si si. Disons que j'ai envie de te connaître un peu mieux... » (_NdM : Qu'est ce que je disais, il tâte le terrain…_)

Ouais, bon je suis quand même un peu sceptique. Je reste méfiante face à une girouette. Mais je ne m'attarde pas plus sûr l'histoire, le cours commence, et par mesure préventive, je me montre très, mais alors très très attentive...

**POV Styx** (NdA : Et oui, vous l'aviez oublié celui-là! Pour ceux qui ont un trou de mémoire, Styx est le chat que Marie ramène avec elle à Poudlard.)

…

…

…

(NdA : Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais pouvoir faire un point de vu Styx?! Mdr! c'est que vous avez oublié qui est vraiment ce chat! Bon reprenons. _NdM : Je me disais bien que ce serait dur de retranscrire le néant habitant l'esprit de ce chat…_)

**POV Auteur qui raconte l'histoire de Styx**

Et bien voilà, comme il semble que vous ne connaissez pas bien encore Styx – Mea culpa ! – Je vais de ce pas éclairer votre lanterne!

Styx est encore un chaton. S'il avait été un enfant on aurait dit qu'il avait été bercé trop près du mur... Mais il s'agit d'un chaton, donc il n'a pas eu besoin d'être bercé, le mur il se le prenait tout seul comme un grand. Bref, pour faire court ce chat est victime d'une imbécillité aigu, certainement congénital, qui fait que c'est clairement un abrutit! Mais comme tout abrutit, il peut faire preuve de temps en temps d'une certaine lucidité frôlant le génie – enfin autant que peu le faire un chat, faut pas rêver non plus! - qui fait qu'il a quand même une certaine importance dans cette histoire.

Outre le fait que si il lui arrive quelque chose, Diane et Sandrine, les deux colloc' de Marie et accessoirement les maitresses du chaton, feront la peau à notre personnage principale, Styx est d'une maladresse sans bornes, et d'une chance de cocu! Il est quand même tombé du 8ème étage et s'en est sorti sans aucune égratignure. Il faut s'appeler Styx pour avoir cette chance là!

Autre chose à savoir sur Styx, surnommé la chose ou machin par Marie, il est voleur, voyeur – si si je vous jure il espionne les filles sous la douche! - et surtout hyperactif! Si au début de cet histoire, il ne l'a pas beaucoup montré, c'est que sans doute, le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard l'a quelque peu secoué. Mais nous sommes à présent deux jours après cette fameuse arrivé qui va chambouler l'histoire, et Styx est à présent bien réveillé!

Il s'était réveillé ce matin, bien avant Marie, et tous les autres du dortoir. Une heure à laquelle seuls les chats sont debout. Faut dire, eux n'ont pas d'emploi du temps à respecter. Ça aide! Bref, Styx avait on ne sait comment trouvé le chemin qui menait à la salle commune. Là, il était tombé sur un étrange jouet qui bougeait tout seul et l'avait suivit – comment ça ce n'est pas un jouet mais une souris? Et ça se mange en plus! Ah... savait pas. – et de fil en aiguille s'était retrouvé dans les couloirs donc autant dire qu'il s'était perdu. Comment ça les chats ont un sixième sens?! Je ne suis pas sûre que notre animal soit au courant...

Bref, suivant son odorat – Faut bien qu'il y ait au moins une chose qui fonctionne quand même! – il avait trouvé le chemin de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, ou les elfes mettaient en place à distance le petit dèj. Donc on n'était pas si tôt que ça! Après avoir lapé un peu de lait renversé et chipé quelques tranches de bacon, Styx avait détalé face à trois elfes en colère.

(_NdM : C'est fou… C'est tout à fait lui… Ça ne me manque pas du tout de ne plus avoir à gérer ce chat…_)

Mais, et ceci est bien connu, le ventre plein appelle la sieste, donc Styx s'était trouvé un coin sympa dans une salle quelconque à un étage quelconque. Ah, oui aurai-je oublié de vous dire que Styx à étrangement chopé un pouvoir lors de son changement de monde, pas qu'il s'en soit lui-même aperçu mais bon... c'est Styx. Ben oui, pourquoi ça serai réservé à Marie d'avoir des pouvoirs? Bref, maintenant, Styx est capable d'ouvrir les portes! Pouvoir super pratique quand vous êtes un chat, vous ne trouvez pas?

Donc, Styx était tranquillement en train de faire une sieste mémorable quand il fut dérangé par un groupe d'environ vingt personnes – ne rêvez pas, Styx ne sait pas compter! - qui vinrent squatter sa salle. Avec un bâillement paresseux, il étira une patte – deux c'est beaucoup trop d'effort – et ouvrit vaguement un œil. Les deux-pattes ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, mais la prudence est mère de sureté c'est pourquoi, il fallait continuer à les observer. Mais Styx étant Styx... Et bien, il se rendormit tout simplement. Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes allé imaginer...?

Bref, nous sommes au point de l'histoire, ou Styx voyage au pays des bisounours tandis que devant lui le drame se profile lentement. Je vous le dit, il aurait dû garder un œil sur le plus grand des deux-pattes, celui qui semblait être le mâle dominant du troupeau, celui qui dans ses austères vêtements noirs ressemble à l'allégorie en personne de la peur et du désespoir...

Enfin, pendant que le chaton roupillait allègrement, et que le Severus (NdA : Vous l'avez reconnu quand même, non?) fais son cours... revenons à Marie!

**POV Marie**

Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu?! Ça fait une demi-heure que je m'emmerde royalement et toute seule en plus cette fois! (NdA : *_murmurant*_ Chut! Ne lui dite pas pour Styx! Ça gâcherai ma surprise...;-)) Bref revenons à ce début de cours que vous avez manqué!

J'étais donc assise à côté d'un serpentard un peu trop curieux pour que ça soit normal quand le cours de Snape a commencé! Sujet du jour, les informulés! Comment voulez-vous que je comprenne comment faire des informulés quand je ne sais même pas faire des formulés! (NdM_ : Justement, ça devrait être simple comme bonjour non ? Ou alors complètement chaotique, au choix…_)

Donc Snape avait continué : « Bien, vous devez tous avoir fini votre devoir maintenant... » Quel devoir?! « Donc, après les avoir tous ramassé nous passerons aux travaux pratiques... » Encore?! « Si quelqu'un d'assez courageux pour être volontaire veut bien nous faire une démonstration... » Rêvez pas, je n'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer dans ce cours-là! (_NdM : Quel dommage…_NdA : C'est pas comme si tu allais y arrivé à ne pas te faire remarquer^^) « Mr Potter, je suis ravis de voir que vous êtes volontaire! » Ouais, enfin... le dit volontaire n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, alors pour le volontariat on repassera...C'est vraiment mal barré pour les mettre ensemble ces deux-là! (_NdM : tsss… Faut pas me sous-estimer ? J'y arriverais quoiqu'il en coûte ! _NdA : Mais oui, Marie. Mais oui...) « Nous allons commencer par le sort du bouclier. Mr Potter veillez nous faire un sortilège du bouclier informulé... » Autant me demander de faire un salto arrière... Autant vous dire que pour tout l'or du monde je ne tenterai pas le coup! Pas folle la gazelle! (_NdM : Une bonne serpentarde quoi ^^_)

Bref, revenons à notre petit Harry, qui à la surprise de tous a réussi à produire quand même quelque chose : une vague bulle transparente. Mais bien entendu, le sort de Snape, informulé lui aussi, pulvérisa la bulle et frappa le gryffondor sans aucun problème. Harry perdit sa baguette, et recula de quelques pas. Apparemment, le bouclier l'a quand même protégé d'un salto arrière...

« Comme toujours, Mr Potter, vos performances ne sont pas à la hauteur de votre célébrité! »

Non mais je rêve! Alors Snape est vraiment comme ça avec Harry! C'est plutôt mal barré de les mettre ensemble... Snape est vraiment de mauvaise foi, pire que moi! (_NdM : Je ne suis PAS de mauvaise foi ! Jamais ! Et je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi en disant ça… ! _NdA : *_Lève les yeux au ciel_*)

« Mettez-vous par deux et pratiquez! »

Voilà ce que vous avez manqué, et que dans ma grande bonté, j'ai quand même décidé de vous rapporter... Comment ça je ne me suis pas tant ennuyé que ça?! Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas rapportée TOUT le charabia de Snape! Vous en auriez eu pour 3h! Je suis décidément trop gentille! (_NdM : C'est bien connu ^^_)

Bref, me voilà donc face à Zabini, baguette en main, bureau et reste des affaires disparu dans un amas dans le coin droit de la salle de classe, à me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas encore pris mes jambes à mon cou. Oh, je vous rassure l'amas est très bien rangé, à croire qu'il est doué pour les sorts de ménage le petit Sevy. Bon ça ne vaut pas mon étagère façon Ikea de chez Ollivanders, mais bon... Quant au fait que j'ai une certaine envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, ça fait cet effet quand je me retrouve une baguette face à moi!

« Tu commences par le bouclier ou je m'y colle? » me demande Blaise.

Heu... Joker?

Et je réponds quoi là? Qu'il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire ni la défense, ni l'attaque? Bordel, si seulement je savais comment ma magie fonctionne!

« Et je veux que vous utilisiez le sort d'attaque de Gaud Mitchet! » s'exclame au même moment Snape.

…

*_blanc*_

…

J'ai bien entendu là?

Gaud Mitchet?! Comme dans godemiché... (_NdM : je persiste à dire que tu es méchante et que tu veux ma mort… Arrête de me faire rire comme ça ! Ou fait moi don de l'un de tes poumons !_)

Je me retourne vers Blaise l'air ahurit.

« Quoi, » me demande-t-il. « Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ce sort? »

Je dois vraiment répondre?

*_Auréole sur la tête_* « Non, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce sort... » Bon figurativement parlant, l'auréole sur la tête, bien sûr... (_NdM : moi qui aurait cru qu'elle était vraie, due à ma magie fluctuante… ^^_)

« Bon, alors, je fais l'attaque, et tu fais le bouclier. » me répond-t-il.

« Tu sais, c'est ma première fois, et je n'ai vraiment jamais aimé les suppositoires. »

Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

Le regard de Blaise est éloquent... Il me prend pour une folle. Comment ça vous aussi?! Si c'est comme ça, j'écris plus. *boude*... Non, je rigole... S'il vous plait, vous pouvez ranger les galets, je continu! Mais, c'est pas ma faute si j'ai l'esprit complètement déformé par la fac. Ok, dites-moi que le nom du sortilège ne vous avez pas fait pensé à ça, et je croirai que j'ai vraiment un problème!

« Mais tu as l'esprit vachement tordu » me fait tout à coup Blaise. Non, tu crois? J'avais pas remarqué... (_NdM : Moi ? L'esprit tordu ? Noooon…_)

« Pas plus que ça, » je fais en haussant les épaules, l'air nonchalant. N'empêche c'est le premier à avoir osé faire la remarque! Courageux le Blaisounet. Bon passons à cette histoire de bouclier.

Je regarde autour de moi pour voir comment les autres s'en sortent. Apparemment c'est pas vraiment ça, si j'en crois un Ron qui est en train de subir les foudres de Snape. Les quatre fers en l'air le Ron... (_NdM : Ca m'aurait plus plu si ça avait été Harry ou Draco…_)

Bon alors, le sort du bouclier c'est censé être une bubulle imperméable aux sorts. (_NdM : Bubule, comme le poisson ?_) Et si j'en crois mes précédentes expériences avec la magie, c'est mon imagination est ma volonté qui sont les moteurs de celle-ci. Donc, il n'y a qu'à imaginer une bubulle et prier très fort pour qu'elle apparaisse avant que je ne me choppe le sort de mon condisciple de serpentard. Je vois tout à coup Blaise lever sa baguette, certainement dans le but de me lancer le fameux sort de Gaud Mitchet. Oh la la! Je ferme les yeux et prie de toutes mes forces pour que quelque chose se passe incessamment sous peu, si j'ai la moindre goutte de magie dans les veines.

« Ah! » cris fort peu masculin. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! » La voix de Blaise monte curieusement dans les aigus... Étrange...

J'ouvre prudemment un œil... de surprise, j'ouvre l'autre... Mais qu'est-ce que...? Je me mords les lèvres... Et manque d'exploser de rire!

Pfff...Mais qu'est-ce que ma magie a encore fait?!

« Mlle Nightmare... j'espère que vous trouvez ça drôle. »

Un petit air de déjà vu vous ne trouvez pas? Je jette un coup d'œil à mon cher directeur de maison. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la moue agacée, je dois avouer qu'il est plus impressionnant que la vieille McGo. Je me mords de nouveau la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« Oui, professeur? » Je demande d'un air candide, alors que je remarque que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi.

« Pouvez-vous me rappeler le but de ce cours? »

Je prends mon air le plus innocent possible, qui avait bien fonctionné sur Snape lors de notre escapade londonienne, et réponds :

« Faire des bulles informulées? »

Okay, j'ai l'air d'une gamine. Mais c'est ça qui est bien! Moi, serpentarde...? Non... Vraiment? Donc le choixpeau ne s'est absolument pas trompé!

Snape soupire. Je m'empêche de nouveau de ricaner.

« Comme vous le dîtes si bien, le but du cours est de créer des bulles de protection, mais qui vous entourent, et non votre ennemi. »

Je jette un coup d'œil naïf à Blaise qui essaye maintenant de se débarrasser de sa bulle à mains nues. Faut dire que 'ma' bulle à comme particularité d'être croisé à un sort de retour-à-l'envoyeur apparemment. Et oui, Blaise s'est pris son propre sort de Gaud Michet. Et je n'ai pas pensé à quelque chose de déplacé! (_NdM : Ce n'est pas moi qui pense à quelque chose de déplacé, c'est celui qui a donné ce nom à ce sort…_NdA : Imagine que c'est juste le nom de la personne qui l'a inventé!^^)

Mais en fait, je suis plutôt fière de moi, après tout, je crois que j'ai vraiment compris comment ma magie fonctionne! Il suffit que j'imagine des bubulles, et ça marche! J'aurais juste dû préciser ma pensée mais sinon c'est ça!

Oh oh... je ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller des yeux!

Je crois que là je suis dans la merde.

J'aurais dû éviter de repenser à des bulles...

Je porte précipitamment ma main à ma bouche pour la morde à pleine dents et ainsi m'empêcher de rire, alors qu'au même moment, mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal porte également sa main à sa tête et se pince l'arête du nez.

« Mlle Nightmare... Que croyez-vous être en train de faire...? »

Je respire un bon coup, le plus silencieusement possible.

« Je n'y suis pour rien professeur, je n'ai même pas utilisé ma baguette magique... »

Il pousse un nouveau soupire, alors que moi je pousse un son étranglé, à cheval entre la toux et le rire hystérique.

Faut dire que Snape, ainsi que tous les autres d'ailleurs, dans une bubulle aux reflets rose bonbon, c'est plutôt hilarant! J'ai presque envie que les bulles se mettent à flotter comme de vrais bulles de savon. (_NdM : Moi j'en aurait bien vu de toutes les couleurs…_)

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, et sous mon regard qu'à moitié stupéfait, la bulle de Snape décolle.

Oh oh... Je suis dans la merde là. Il va me forcer à nettoyer tous les chaudrons de l'école... Il va me dépecer vivante...

Mais c'est vraiment trop drôle!

Dans une cacophonie épouvantable, les bulles se mettent à voler dans tous les sens, rebondissant sur les murs et entre-elles. Et les occupants sont bien entendu balloter dans tous les sens. Et surtout, Snape en fait partie! (_NdM : J'imagine trop Draco dans cette situation ! Enervé, décoiffé, le rose aux joues. Et étonnamment sexy ! *bave*_) Je me demande comment je vais m'en sortir cette fois. Une partie de moi à envie de prendre immédiatement ses jambes à son cou, l'autre, plus téméraire, veut profiter du spectacle... Étrangement c'est la partie téméraire qui gagne, comme quoi, j'ai quand même un peu de sang Gryffondor dans les veines.

Bon, c'est bien beau, et certains ont l'air de bien s'amuser, mais faudrait que ça s'arrête maintenant. Mais j'ai beau supplier ma magie de tout stopper, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête! Alors j'en suis réduit à les regarder s'amuser, me hurler dessus, ou simplement me fusiller du regard sans rien pouvoir faire. Et dire que ce n'est que mon deuxième cours... A ce train-là, je vais écoper d'heure de retenu jusqu'à la fin de ma vie... et celle d'après!

Et cette idée me mets immédiatement en colère. Je n'aime pas les heures de retenues, et j'aime pas en récolter quand c'est pas ma faute.

La colère aidant, mon '_finite incantatem_' quitte ma baguette avant même que je ne l'ai prononcé. Et, bien sûr, tous atterrir dans un joli méli-mélo sur le sol de la salle...

Oh oh oh... là j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, mais... il semblerait que j'ai une scène tout à fait alléchante devant moi... Oh, non, pas de Draco dans une position outrageuse – quoique à quatre pattes et le cul légèrement en l'air, c'était déjà une sublime image qui vous égaille la journée (_NdM : Huuuum…_) – non encore mieux que ça! Il semblerait que notre petit Harry se soit étalé de tout son long, torse contre torse, sur notre grand Severus... *_Bave_* Niark niark niark. Finalement, j'adore ma magie! (_NdM : Je l'aurais parié ! Et voilà qui arrange bien mes plans :-p _)

Le petit brun, aux joues rougies de gêne, se redressant tout en évitant au maximum de toucher son professeur – pas facile facile apparemment - + un Severus allongé – et non pas alanguis, dommage – sous le corps du Gryffondor essayant de rester stoïque = Une Marie folle de joie, qui n'en perds pas une miette, et dont l'esprit yaoïste tourne à pleine allure – Warning! Surchauffe anormal des températures d'échappement! Black out imminent! *_Se frotte les mains d'anticipation*_

_(NdM : Je crois que c'est de ta faute si je n'arrive plus à parler tellement j'ai mal à la gorge… Mais la scène est tellement… tout ce que j'attendais de toi ! ^^)_

Mais la scène prend tout à coup fin, et dès qu'il est relevé, le regard de Snape se tourne vers moi. Je fais immédiatement attention à prendre un air désolé – alors qu'en fait, pas le moindre du monde – en espérant qu'il n'ai pas l'air trop faux. Une sorte d'aura noire semble émaner de lui qui ne présage rien de bon. Il est furieux, que dis-je, furax! Étrangement, tous se tiennent le plus éloigné possible de moi ou du professeur. Bande de lâches. Quoi que je ne puisse rien dire, j'aurais fait la même chose. Alors qu'il commence à s'approcher, je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer, et plus il approche plus je recule.

(L'Auteur qui passe comme par hasard par-là : Elle recula, il l'accula, il l'en...

Marie : _à l'auteur_ Non mais ho! Ça va pas! Je te rappelle que moi c'est Draco! Et puis d'abord au lieu de faire des blagues vaseuse, sort moi de là.

Auteur : _qui tire la langue _Non débrouille toi toute seule! _Se barre en courant_

Marie : _En hurlant _Reviens Ici!) (_NdM : Le pire c'est que c'est tout à fait réaliste ^^_)

Mais l'auteur ne semble pas vouloir m'aider alors je balbutie à toute vitesse :

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Professeur Snape. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé! »

**POV Auteur qui raconte l'histoire de Styx **(NdA : Quoi? Ne me dites pas que vous l'aviez encore oublié!)

Laissons pour le moment Marie à Snape, - Heureusement que j'ai mis l'océan atlantique entre nous, j'évite comme ça ses représailles! _(_NdM : _Mais__ plus pour très longtemps… *ricane*_)- et revenons à notre mouton Heu... Chaton, pardon. Chaton.

Le machin s'est brusquement réveillé au son de plusieurs cris et rires. Complètement dérangé de sa sieste, il décide donc de découvrir la cause de tout ce remue-ménage, surtout aux bruits de chute... Après tout on sais jamais, il y aura peut-être quelque chose à manger!

Il sortit donc sa truffe de sa tanière.

Vous connaissez l'expression « curiosity kill the cat », autrement dit, la curiosité tue le chat? Et bien, heureusement pour Styx qu'il était l'équivalent félin d'Harry Potter – je veux dire par là, qu'il a le même surnom de survivant – car Styx fonce toujours droit vers le danger.

Bref, lorsqu'il sortit son museau, il reconnut, on ne sait comment une de ses humaines – c'est bien connu que les chats sont les maîtres, donc ils possèdent les humains – en la personne de Marie. En plus, c'est elle qui fait la bouffe, alors il y a toujours quelque chose à chiper! (_NdM : C** de chat !_)

Donc notre dindon, heu... pardon, chaton, se précipite vers Marie, ignorant de ce fait, que pour glaner quelque chose à manger il vaut mieux se trouver dans une cuisine, et l'ombre noir qui se dirige prestement vers Marie.

C'est pourquoi, il sursaute comme seul un chat sait le faire quand il se fait soudainement marcher sur la patte! (_NdM : Et donc un saut de 1 mètre de haut, comme d'habitude !_)

PCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**POV Marie**

Je m'apprête à me résigner à mon triste sort quand un son tout à fait incongru me parvient aux oreilles.

PCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Qu'est-ce que...?

Et alors sous mes yeux ahuris, Snape, qui peut à présent presque poser la main sur moi – pas ma faute, je suis bloqué par le mur de derrière – part soudainement en arrière et se retrouve littéralement les quatre fers en l'air! (_NdM : Nooooon ! Pas Snape ! Tu peux pas lui faire cette injure ! ''_)

Bon dieu de bordel de m****! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore? J'ai rien fait cette fois!

Puis tout à coup, de sous un pan de la robe de mon professeur, une boule de poils brune jaillit vers moi.

…

*_Blanc*_

…

Styx?! (_NdM : j'imagine bien ma tête Oo_)

(Marie à l'auteur : Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue! J'aurais pu au moins évité une partie des dégâts! Je suis morte là! A cause de toi!

L'auteur : Tu dramatises... Et puis, où serai le fun si je t'avais dit que machin était là?!

Marie : Je vais te tuer! *_Mais l'auteur a déjà de nouveau transplanné de l'autre côté de l'océan Atlantique*)_

Le silence commence à être sacrément pesant. Puis lentement mon professeur se redresse. Il a les cheveux dans tous les sens et le regard fou. (_NdM : plom, plom, plom … je reste ? je pars ? hum… Je pars !_)

Ni d'une, ni de deux, je choppe le chaton et... me carapate en courant! (_NdM : Taïaut !_)

Fin du chapitre

* uke : pour ceux qui comme moi se mélange les pinceaux ou qui tout simplement ne connaisse pas les termes yaoïste qui nous viennent tout droit du japon, ceci signifie qu'Harry est le dominé.

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre opinion! Bonne soirée à tous!


	12. Petits poids, Papy Dumby & Scylla

Hello à tous!

Voici le chapitre 12 tant attendus. Je m'excuse platement pour le retard qu'il a prit, mais j'espère que ça en vaudra la chandelle. A vous de me dire.

J'espère que je ne vous ferais pas trop attendre pour le suivant, mais je préfère rien promettre. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop...

Bonne lecture en tout cas!

* * *

Mon Incroyable Songe, ou pas?

Résumé : Le soir du dernier jour des examens du premier semestre, Marie, Jeune femme de presque 18 ans, élève à la fac de science en Mathématiques, s'endort complètement épuisée. Amusée, elle se rend compte que l'abus de fanfics basé sur Harry Potter, peut être très mauvais pour la santé. En effet, elle se retrouve dans le Poudlard qu'elle imaginait. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ?

Déclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J... Même le personnage de Marie Guénon est en faite une amie de fac ! Pour vous dire elle m'appartient encore moins que les autres. Et, en plus, elle râle à voix haute quand je ne suis pas gentille avec elle dans ma fic.

Phrases casées : - « J'aimerai te faire passer quelques examens... »

« Quel genre d'examen? »

« Agréable. »

Heureusement que j'étais bourré! Comme ça j'ai rien sentit!

Quand il le décidera, il deviendra une forteresse impénétrable... ou pas, ça dépend dans quel sens.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Petits poids, Papy Dumby & Scylla (ou L'auteur Risque fortement d'être bientôt dépecée vivante par la véritable Marie)**

**POV Marie**

J'ai à peine le temps de passer la porte que la cloche sonne. Yata ! Je suis sauvé ! Je me mélange à la masse d'étudiant et disparait de la vue de mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dont je peux encore entendre dans mon dos, ses pas à ma poursuite ainsi que ses injures diverses et variées. Il a d'ailleurs un sacré vocabulaire le Sev-furis. Mais je ne me fis pas à la fausse sécurité que peut m'apporter la foule (_NdM : pas folle la guêpe !_) et rattrape vite fait les étages supérieurs pour disparaitre dans le premier placard à balais que je trouve – oui, oui, j'avoue que je dois avoir une certaine affinité avec ces placard là! – Faut que je respire, je vais m'étouffer si je continu à courir. Je laisse tomber Styx comme la vielle chaussette qu'il est et m'effondre sur le fond du placard à balais. Il se passe bien deux minutes avant que je ne puisse reprendre un souffle correct. Faut dire qu'avoir un Sev-furis aux trousses ça donne des ailles. (_NdM : et des poussées d'adrénaline…_)

Après encore quelques minutes, je décide de retourner prudemment à la civilisation. Mais non, ce n'est pas parce que mon estomac grogne plus fort que Styx quand il demande sa gamelle... Quoi que j'aie une excuse : Je n'ai pas mangé depuis la veille! Et je ne suis pas un ventre sur pattes!

C'est décidé, je sors!

Précautionneusement, j'entre-ouvre la porte du placard, je jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur... Pas de Sev-furis à l'horizon? Non. Génial!

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Styx qui veut se faire la malle, et je le rattrape en 4ème vitesse : pas question qu'il s'en aille celui là, il a déjà fais assez de conneries pour la journée. Que dis-je avec la dernière, il en a fait assez pour la semaine!

Je sors prudemment, à l'affut du moindre bruit, un chat plutôt mécontent sous le bras, pour me rendre compte que j'ignore complètement où je me trouve... (_NdM : c'est malin !_)

Pffff... C'est bien ma veine ça!

Je pousse un soupir de désespoir.

Comment je vais faire moi?

Ce qu'il me faudrait c'est un genre de carte de maraudeur. Mais je me vois très mal demander la seule qui existe à son propriétaire...

Je vois d'ici le tableau : « Salut Harry! Dis je sais que tu ne me connais pas, mais ca te dérangerai pas de me prêter ta carte des maraudeurs. Comment je connais son existence? Voyons tout le monde sait qu'elle existe du moment qu'ils ont lu les bouquins. Tu dois espionner Malfoy? Alors là, elle ne te sert à rien puisque Malfoy est en train de retaper une armoire à disparaître dans la salle sur demande, la seule salle qui n'est pas inscrite sur la carte. Pourquoi il fait ça? Ben pour faire rentrer les mangemorts à Poudlard, c'est évident non ? Oh, et accessoirement il a pour ordre d'assassiner mon grand-père. Pauvre bougre, si seulement il savait qu'il a juste à attendre la fin de l'année, il s'éviterait bien des ulcères... »

…

Ouai pas génial comme première conversation. Je risque de créer un bran le bas de combat de l'AD et une place toute prête à St Mangouste pour moi, rayon psychiatrique s'il vous plait! Pas vraiment dans mes plans tout ça... Surtout la dernière partie! (_NdM : pourtant je suis sure qu'il y aurait de quoi bien s'amuser :p_)

Bon c'est pas tout mais moi faut que je retrouve mon chemin... et surtout la direction de la Grande Salle!

Avec un soupir résigné, je commence à déambuler dans les couloirs, en prenant bien soin de descendre à la moindre occasion, tout en faisant attention au moindre recoin sombre... C'est une des cachettes préférée du Sev-furis, espèce que le Marie doit à tout pris éviter, surtout au cours de la saison humiliation-profonde-où-le-Marie-à-plus-ou-moins-p articipé-bien-contre-son-intention-à-la-dite-humil iation, au risque de se retrouver au choix : éviscéré et découper en dès de 1cm de côté servant à la potion je-ne-sais-pas-ce-que-ça-donne-mais-c'est-toujours -bien-d'en-brasser-car-ça-débarrasser-des-Maries-e ncombrantes ; Bouillit vivante dans un grand chaudron où tu dois répondre à des questions dont de toutes façons tu ne connais pas la réponse ; ou bien attaché au mannequin qui sert d'entrainement à notre Sev-furis quand il a envie de s'entrainer sur certains sortilèges les plus noirs qu'ils soient, chose qu'il ne peux faire sur les élèves de peur d'avoir un Dumbledore plus que furax aux trousses... (_NdM : ou bien à un mélange des trois…_)

Franchement très réjouissant, vraiment!

Tiens, je reconnais ce couloir... Hum... Pas de très bon souvenir... Le mobilocorpus n'est pas vraiment un sort que je vous souhaite de tester, surtout quand c'est Severus qui manie la baguette... (_NdM : il a toujours eut une utilisation un peu _raide_ de ses sortilèges…_) A ce moment-là, on se rend compte que le plafond n'est pas si haut...

Bon, au moins ce chemin amène à la Grande Salle. Pas du bon côté, certes, puisqu'il amène à la pièce derrière la table des professeurs, mais bon : on va pas faire la fine bouche. C'est que j'ai faim moi!

Bon, le tout c'est d'essayer de ne pas se faire remarquer quand je vais mettre un pied dans la Grande Salle...

*Mode Autisme profond de l'auto-persuasion*

_Je suis transparente, personne ne me voit…_

J'entrouvre la porte, qui grince sinistrement... C'est mal partit!

_Je suis transparente, personne ne me voit..._

Je jette un coup d'œil par l'ouverture en direction du brouhaha. Personne ne me regarde ?

_Je suis transparente, personne ne me voit..._

J'ouvre un peu plus la porte et glisse un pied dans la Grande Salle.

_Je suis transparente, personne ne m..._

« Rosie Chérie que fais-tu là? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de manger avec tes petits camarades? »

_...e voit... _(_NdM : m****, d'abitude ça marche ! ''_)

Apparemment c'est loupé! Je me fige, prise ne flagrant délit. Et cet imbécile de chaton en profite pour m'échapper des mains. C** de Chat! Je le vois disparaître entre les pieds du premier élève de la table de Gryfondor. Adieu être insignifiant.

Je me retourne avec la mine d'une petite fille pris en flagrant délit de vol de bonbon.

« Bonjour Grand-Papa! Comment vas-tu? »

Grand Dumby me fait un grand sourire et me tire la chaise à côté de lui en me faisant signe de venir m'assoir. Je fais deux pas dans sa direction avant de me rendre compte de quelque chose. Non, pas McGo qui me fusille du regard dans le dos de Grand-père. Ça, à la rigueur, j'en ai rien à faire. Non, le truc, c'est plutôt que la place que Grand-Père me propose si gentiment c'est la place du Sev-furis. Je crois qu'il doit me haïr assez comme ça pour aujourd'hui.

« Allez viens ma chérie » me fait le vénérable ancêtre lorsqu'il remarque mon hésitation.

« Heu... Grand-Père..? »

« Oui, Rosie chérie? » *grincement de dents*

« C'est la place du Sev-furis, non? »

Le regard de pur incompréhension et les rires des élèves les plus proches de la table des professeurs m'indiquent que je viens de vendre la mèche... Oups... Boulette...

« Je veux dire, la place de mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal? »

« Oui » me fait gentiment le Grand-Père un peu cinglé qui au vu du pétillement du regard des plus intenses, trouve très amusant le nouveau surnom de son plus jeune professeur. « Et quel est le problème? » (_NdM : non mais avouez, qui ne l'aimerai pas ce surnom ? Il est réaliste, fidèle au nom de départ et … inventé par moi…_)

« On va dire qu'il y a eu un minuscule accident en cours ce matin... Oh rien de grave ni de définitif, mais je crois que mon vénérable professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne porte pas dans son cœur à l'heure qu'il est... » C'est un euphémisme! Mais j'ai bien résumé la situation non?

Comment ça je minimise?! J'ai pas vraiment fait quelque chose d'irréversible ou de répréhensible! Juste froissé l'égo de la personne certainement la plus orgueilleuse après Lucius Malfoy...

Oui et le ridiculiser devant toute sa classe...

Oui et lui faire péter un câble...

Oui et...

Bon ça va oui?! J'ai compris le message!

« Allons Rosie, je suis sûr que tu exagères... »

Oh si peux...Ha ha ha... La bonne blague! Moi, exagérer ? (_NdM : Moi exagérer ? Jamais…_)

« ...Je suis sûr que Severus ne t'en voudra pas d'avoir emprunté quelques instants sa chaise... »

Rien n'est moins sûr. Je crois plutôt qu'avec ce matin, je vais vite fait me prendre un éclair vert entre les deux yeux.

« ...Allez viens t'assoir »

Y va, ou y va pas?

« D'accord, mais tu me protégeras alors! » (_NdM : cette phrase a bien sûr était dite avec des yeux de chien battu et une voix légèrement tremblotante._)

Grand-Papa Dumby rigole un peu, mais je crois que j'ai réussis à semer le doute dans son esprit. Son regard devient inquisiteur.

« Dis moi Rosie, J'ai étendus d'étranges rumeurs à propos d'un certain cours de métamorphose ce matin. »

Je manque de me retourner vers McGo pour la fusiller du regard. C'est qu'une grosse balance. Je décide de jouer la carte de l'innocence.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, c'était un cours plutôt calme et normal, si tu oublies le fait que c'était mon premier cours sur la magie. »

Son regard se fait plus perçant. J'aime pas ce regard... C'est celui qui dit : « Je veux savoir la vérité et puisque tu ne sembles pas prête de me la dire, je vais la prendre directement dans ton esprit. »

Ya pas moyen. D'abord, c'est vraiment malpoli.

Je le fusille du regard pour bien lui faire comprendre que j'ai compris son petit manège.

Je pensais qu'il avait compris avec la chanson du petit papa noël! Mais apparemment, j'avais tord. Il n'a vraiment aucune gène.

Je vois du coin du l'œil qu'il a la décence de détourner le regard.

Non mais oh! Est-ce que moi, j'écoute tout ce que les autres pensent? Non. Alors je vois pas pourquoi lui se l'autorise.

Prise dans mes pensées, je ne me rends pas tout de suite compte que le brouhaha de la grande salle a soudainement augmenté. Quand le bruit commence à devenir un peu trop gênant, je lève les yeux de l'assiette vide de Severus pour regarder la foule. Les étudiants sous mes yeux n'ont pas l'air plus agités que tout à l'heure.

Étrange... Vous avez dit étrange? Comme c'est bizarre...

Mais c'est quoi ce délire?!

Je me retourne vers Grand-Papa Dumby et vielle-chouette McGo, mais tout deux ne semblent pas avoir remarqué quoique ce soit d'inhabituelle.

Avisant mon regard sur lui, Grand-père me demande d'un signe de tête ce qu'il se passe.

Je l'ignore – je suis toujours en colère après tout – et regarde les autres professeurs mais tous ne semblent pas remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin!?

Prenant une grande inspiration, et décidant d'oublier temporairement que je suis fâché avec lui – et là, je prends beaucoup sur moi croyez moi – j'ouvre la bouche pour demander à mon directeur de Grand-Père si tout cela est normal quand soudain...

« Je me méfie des idées loufoques d'Albus. Je suis sûre que cette fille n'est pas sa petite-fille... Et elle est bien trop dangereuse pour rester à Poudlard, elle n'a aucun contrôle sur sa magie! »

Mais... Mais... Mais... Mais c'est la voix de cette vielle-chouette de McGo. Mais... Mais... Mais... Mais elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche!

« Ai-je eut une bonne idée de la faire passer pour ma petite-fille? Si ce que dit Minerva est vrai, elle va finir par provoquer une catastrophe! »

Mais... Nom d'une scroutt à Pétard analphabète qui essaye de se faire passer pour Merlin, C'est quoi ce p***** de b***** de m****!

(***

La suite des réflexions de Marie a été censurée pour éviter de choquer les oreilles les plus sensibles de nos lecteurs. Ainsi devant la violence [des propos verbaux] de cette scène nous préférons vous montrer ce document consacré à la langouste.

_Contrairement à une idée largement répandu, la langouste se nourrit exclusivement de fruits de mer. _

_Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de rester très humaine. _(_NdM : et très bonne à manger aussi :-) _)

_**Fin**_

Revenons à Marie...

_***_)

Mais c'est une catastrophe! Je vais devenir folle! Mais par le calbute de Merlin, à quoi est-ce qu'elle pense ma p***** de magie!

(Il semblerait que Marie n'est toujours pas finit sa crise de panique.

Et dans ma grande bonté d'âme, je vais la secouer un peu pour que vous autre pauvres lecteurs puissiez comprendre quelque chose à tout ce foutoir

Marie : Non, mais c'est vrai pourquoi, par tout les *biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* de la terre, ça tombe toujours sur moi ?! (_NdM : moi j'ai la réponse… Ça commence par Anama et ça fini par elia…_)

Auteur à Marie : Oh Marie, y'en a qui te suivent plus là! Reviens sur terre quelques instants!

Marie : Toi! D'abord tout ça c'est de ta faute! Arrange les choses!

Auteur *auréole sur la tête* : Que j'arrange quoi ? _s'énerve_ Et puis d'abord pourquoi ça serai toujours de ma faute ! Assume un peu ma vieille ! C'est toi qui voulais avoir la toute puissance! Des pouvoirs cosmiques phénoménaux. Dans un vrai mouchoir de poche.

Marie *qui regarde l'Auteur avec des yeux de la taille de la soucoupe volante d'ET* : _marmonne_ Elle est complètement folle..._ plus fort, voir en criant _: Je voulais avoir des pouvoirs magiques pas une bombe à retardement !

Auteur : Tu l'as voulu alors tu te débrouilles !

Marie : Reviens, j'ai pas finit! Pourquoi as-t-il fallut que tu m'affubles de pouvoir de télépathie en plus de tout ça ?!

Mais l'auteur est déjà retourner dans le sud de l'Afrique. (_NdM : tsss… fuyarde…_)

Auteur aux lecteurs : _essoufflée après avoir couru tout du long à la vitesse de la lumière _Voilà je crois que vous aller enfin pouvoir retrouver une Marie un peu plus compréhensible!)

Je vous jure, j'hésite fortement entre me pendre et essayer de transplaner en Afrique dans mon monde natale pour aller trucider l'auteur qui semble prendre un malin plaisir à me faire passer de Charybde en Scylla. (_NdM, à mon moi imaginaire : t'inquiète, je vais m'occuper de ça d'ici deux semaines… *sourire machiavélique et présageant de longues et douloureuses tortures vengeresses sur l'auteur*_)

Donc comme vous l'avez peut-être compris ou pas, ma magie n'a rien trouver de mieux que de me permettre de renvoyer l'ascenseur à mon glucosé de Grand-Père, et tout ça en m'affublant ni plus ni moins que du dons de télépathie. Je suis même pas sûre que ce don est censé exister dans le monde d'Harry Potter. (_NdM : Mais l'auteur a dû se dire qu'on s'en fichait, puisque ça a jamais été précisé… et puis c'est plus drôle de me rendre la vie dure… *bruit de dents qui grincent*_)

Je pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme, tout en essayant de me boucher les oreilles. Autant vous dire que c'est parfaitement inutile, puisque le bruit vient de l'intérieur de ma tête!

Je secoue la tête en désespoir de cause.

Très mauvaise idée.

J'ai la tête qui tourne maintenant... Et je sens une p***** de migraine poindre son nez. Manquez plus que ça... (_NdM : Oui enfin d'un autre côté, on voit bien que c'est un monde imaginaire puisque j'en ai pas eu avant…_)

« Rosie Chérie qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas? »

Ah, je l'avais presque oublié celui là!

« Tu peux pas arrêter avec tes « Rosie Chérie » et m'appeler Marie comme tout le monde. » Je lui réplique sur un ton tranchant et polaire, dont Severus pourrait être fier.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui parler sur ce ton, mais pour le moment mon Grand-Père est le cadet de mes soucis.

Bon sang, faites taire ces p***** de voix!

Le contraire arriva. Les voix prirent encore plus d'ampleur, et ma migraine, se sentant fort aise, pris un peu plus ses aises.

Il y eut alors comme un court circuit qui m'électrisa de part en part. En faite, c'est peut-être la voix que je viens d'entendre ou plutôt de remarquer au dessus de toutes les autres.

« Albus a intérêts à faire quelque chose au sujet de sa soit-disant petite-fille. Sinon, futur ou pas, je vais lui faire regretter d'être née à celle là! »

A votre avis qui ça peut bien être...? Une personne, ou devrai-je dire la seule personne en dehors d'Albus qui connaisse la vérité à mon sujet.

Et oui, vous l'avez dans le mille : ni plus ni moins que notre cher et vénérable Severus Snape.

Et là, une connexion se fit entre les deux seuls neurones pas encore esquintés par la déferlante de sons et d'images venant de tout les êtres vivants de Poudlard... enfin, sauf Styx bien sûr.

L'être Snapiens s'approche dangereusement de ma présente position.

Alarme! Alarme! Alarme! Intrus en approche. Danger imminent!

Un coup d'œil, mentalement parlant bien sûr, à l'aura sombre de mon professeur m'indique que j'ai maintenant que deux solutions : fuir me cacher derrière Grand-Papa Dumby – Après tout faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose celui-là – et... fuir tout court!

Mais avant que je n'aie pu prendre ma décision, il se passe alors une suite d'événements pour le moins... imprévus.

D'abord, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent sur notre Sev-furis national...

Ok, rien d'imprévu là.

Ensuite, il est encore échevelé et a un regard à la limite de fou sortant de l'asile, surtout quand ses yeux se posent sur moi...

Certes, encore rien d'inattendu... On pouvait s'en douter puisqu'il ne rêve – et croyez-moi car j'ai un accès directe à sa tête là – que de pouvoir m'avada kedavriser. Mais il aurait pu tout de même rectifier sa tenue! Il a une réputation à tenir que diable!

Enfin, la peur, c'est bien connu, ça donne des ailes c'est bien connu et...

Non, je ne m'envole pas.

Non, des ailes ne me poussent pas... Brrr, ça doit être douloureux.

Non, je ne transplane pas involontairement à l'autre bout de la planète. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir vous dire qu'on ne transplane pas à Poudlard. (_NdM : involontairement… c'est vite dit ici ! Je suis sure que ça aurait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus volontaire…_)

Non, je...

Vous allez me laisser continuer oui!

Bien je disais : la peur ça donne des ailes c'est bien connu et je sens alors pour la première fois une vague de magie se déverser en dehors de moi.

Qu'est-ce que ça fait?

Eh bien prenez une paire de ciseau, mettez la dans une prise électrique et vous ressentirez un peu la même chose. (_NdM : Je sais pas vous, mais là comme ça j'ai pas trop envie d'essayer…_)

Je déconne! Ne faites surtout pas ça chez vous! Oh misère qu'est-ce que je viens de dire moi. C'était une image, okay?

Bref, une vague de magie s'échappe alors de moi... Et cette fois je la sentis vraiment partir...

Oh oh...

Oh oh oh...

Je sens la grosse grosse grosse catastrophe.

Et toute la Grand Salle fut envahis par une tornade aussi soudaine qu'un raz-de-marré. Je plisse les yeux pour voir quelque chose mais je distingue absolument rien du tout, que des traits de couleurs qui me font mal aux yeux et qui grâce à mon astigmatisme sont plus courbes que droites. (_NdM : je suis quand même sensée avoir des lunettes là…_ NdA : Ouai ben malgré les lunettes !)

Je ferme très fort les yeux, comme pour faire un reset à ma vision qui semble en avoir bien besoin…

Et quand je les rouvre, tout est fini, et je peux voir la nouvelle fantaisie de ma magie.

Dans un bel ensemble avec mon Grand-Père, nous soulevons tous les deux le sourcil droit.

What the f***!

« Dis moi Marie, c'est parce que je t'ai appelé Rosie Chérie que ta magie à débordée ? » me demande mon parent. (_NdM : c'est que maintenant qu'il s'en inquiète ?_)

« Pas que... »

« Tu es vraiment aussi maniaque? »

Je le regarde scandalisé.

« Je ne suis pas maniaque! ...Enfin, pas à ce point. »

Il ricane. Moi, j'ai plutôt envi de pleurer...

Je vais vraiment me faire haïr avec ce coup là. J'entends déjà les cris de protestations des élèves qui s'en sont remis le plus tôt.

Faut dire que ma magie a vraiment fait fort cette fois. Il se trouve qu'apparemment elle trouvait les tables de la Grande Salle en désordre. En tout cas, elle a fait un sacré rangement.

J'attrape devant moi une fourchette étincelante de propreté.

Et apparemment, elle a fait la vaisselle au passage.

Je repose avec un certain scepticisme la fourchette dans sa rangée.

Je n'ose les compter, mais je pense que devant moi, ainsi que sur toute la table des professeurs, ma magie a aligné tous couverts de la Grande Salle, parfaitement trié par type et par taille. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas aussi bien rangé dans les placards des elfes de maison.

Si à la table des professeurs, le thème est plutôt le couvert, à la table des Serpentards c'est plutôt le contenant : les assiettes, les plats et les verres sont parfaitement aligné et rangé en pile de 10 items maximum. Le tout est bien entendu nickel, mieux qu'à la sortie du lave-vaisselle. Tous les verres d'un côté, les petites assiettes de l'autre coté. Mais le mieux, ou le pire ça dépends du point de vue, ce sont les trois autres tables.

A votre avis, après les ustensiles, qu'est-ce qu'il reste?

Encore dans le mille. Décidément, vous êtes vraiment en super forme aujourd'hui!

Et oui, la nourriture aussi a été triée. Je repère de la où je suis des lignes et des lignes de petits poids parfaitement ordonnés, et des carottes disposées par tailles croissantes. Après le coup de l'étagère chez Ollivanders, je comprends que niveau maniaquerie, je suis battues à plate-coutures par ma magie.

En baladant un peu plus mon regard, je remarque également des rangés et des rangés de petits cubes. Je me demande ce que ça peut être... (NdA : Celui ou celle qui trouve ce que sont ces petits cubes... à le droit de demander ce qu'il veux à l'auteur ;-p)

Les étudiants, maintenant bien retourné à la réalité, commencent à émettre des protestations qui raisonnent étrangement à mes oreilles comme des accusations envers ma personne. Faut dire que pour tout adolescents qui se respecte, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier, la nourriture est sacrée. Et la j'ai touché au Saint des saints : le repas de midi! Vaux mieux pour moi qu'ils ignorent totalement mon implication dans l'affaire, croyez-moi !

La voix de mon Grand-Père s'élève à nouveau, me ramenant à la consternante réalité :

« Dis-moi Marie chérie, J'aimerai te faire passer quelques examens... »

« Quel genre d'examen? »

« Agréable. »

Je lui lance un regard torve.

« Quand tu dis ça, ça sonne à mes oreilles comme un : tu vas absolument pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout apprécier! »

« Mais non ne t'inquiète pas » tente-t-il de me rassurer, « ce n'est qu'un banal test magique, tu ne sentiras rien. »

Ça c'est toi qui le dis! (_NdM : décidément, tu me connais bien ^^_)

« Heureusement que je sais comment être bourrée vite fait bien fait! »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu être ivre » me demande mon Grand-Père surpris.

Pauvre petit Grand-Papa tout innocent...

« Comme ça je pourrais dire : 'Heureusement que j'étais bourré! Comme ça j'ai rien sentit!' »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit que je me lève précipitamment de ma chaise et me planque derrière la sienne. La raison de ce revirement : L'apparition du Sev-furis.

Sauve qui peut! Tous aux abris!

L'être infernal plane tel un vautour et fait doucement le tour de la table avec, je suis sûre, une certaine jubilation jouissive d'inspirer la peur chez sa proie. Et il semblerait que ce soit moi la proie... Et j'aime autant vous dire que j'aime vraiment pas ça, mais alors, pas du tout du tout!

« Allons Severus, n'ayez pas autant l'air de vouloir manger quelqu'un, vous allez effrayer vos plus jeunes étudiants. » Réprima gentiment Papy Dumby.

Pendant un moment, je me demande si en parlant de jeunes étudiants il parle de moi comme d'une première année, mais je n'ai absolument pas le goût de protester : je préfère rester discrète pour le moment.

De derrière l'épaule de mon Grand-Père, je vois le regard de Severus quitter un instant ma position pour foudroyer son superieur hiérarchique avant de se poser à nouveau sur moi.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je refuse que votre 'petite-fille' remette les pieds dans mon cours, et ce de l'année! »

« Allons, allons, je suis sûr que vous exagérez Severus... »

En fait... pas des masses, mais là, je vais pas me la ramener, c'est mieux pour ma pomme. Mieux vaut rester sagement derrière son bouclier humain en attendant que la tempête passe.

Le Sev-furis émet un son entre l'étranglement et le hoquet de stupeur avant que son teint ne vire au rouge. Enfin aussi rouge qu'il peut le faire, c'est à dire deux légères tâches rouges sur ses pommettes qui tiennent plus du rose très claire que du rouge.

« J'exagère? »

Sa voix est dangereusement calme... trop calme...

« Votre 'petite fille' ne maitrise absolument pas sa magie, ce qui a provoquer un véritable chaos dans mon cours, et apparemment ici aussi. Comment voulez vous que les autres élèves apprennent quelque chose. Je dois me concentrer sur la collectivité plutôt que sur un individu qui de toutes évidences n'en a rien à faire de mon cours. »

Ben non ce n'est pas vrai! Je n'en n'ai pas rien à faire de son cours. C'est juste qu'il me manque les 5 premières années de cours pour comprendre quelque chose, mais sinon je suis sûr que ses cours sont très intéressant! Non, je ne suis absolument pas faux-cul en disant ça. (_NdM : à bon ?_) Après tout, avoir pour professeur de défense contre les forces du mal un mangemort c'est très pratique : pas besoin de chercher bien loin un suppo du côté obscure de la force. (_NdM : je crois que là, tu te trompes d'univers… bien que j'imagine bien Voldemort et Dark Vador respirer pareil…_) Bon c'est vrai ce n'est pas Voldemort, mais pour des étudiants, on va pas commencer par le Big Boss, non? Quoique connaissant le Sev-furis, il pourrait quand même être qualifié de Boss intermédiaire.

« Je vous accorde, Severus, qu'il va lui falloir quelques cours particuliers de maitrise... » fit mon glucosé de Grand-Père en regardant des lignes de petits poids s'envoler. Apparemment les elfes ont remarqué la catastrophe.

Le rouge me monte au joues, mais je l'ignore royalement, après tout je suis toujours caché derrière le fauteuil.

« ...mais de là à la virer complètement de votre cours, Severus, vous n'y pensez pas!... »

Apparemment il y a pensé en fait.

« … Je vous propose plutôt de lui donner des cours supplémentaires. Après tout, elle est à Serpentard, donc sous votre responsabilité. N'est-ce pas votre rôle d'aider chaque étudiant à pouvoir survivre dans le monde extérieur après ses études? » (_NdM : IL VEUT MA MORT ?!_)

Oh le sous entendus flagrant... Mais tiens-tu vraiment à ce qu'il me dépèce vivante? Non, parce que là, tu viens de lui offrir l'occas' sur un plateau d'argent avec la coutellerie qui va bien en plus!

Les deux sorciers se retournent brusquement vers moi en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. Ben quoi? J'ai un furoncle sur le nez?

« Severus, Marie, veuillez me suivre. »

Tiens, il a lâché ses 'chérie' dégoulinant de mièvrerie à en vomir. C'est que ça doit être sérieux...

Et si j'ai pas envie de suivre?

« Marie viens! Ne fais pas ta tête de mule. »

Oula, la voix de Grand-Papa se fait sèche... On va protester plus : mesure de sécurité. Mais tout de même, je me demande ce qu'il se passe... ENCORE!

Et puis, j'ai toujours pas mangé moi... *pleure* (_NdM : en bonne serpentard et pour fuir le conflit, je pourrais prétendre à un évanouissement suite à ma faim dévorante… ?_NdA : Tu deviens vraiment trop serpentarde toi !)

Sans état d'âme pour mon pauvre estomac qui s'épuise à réclamer de la nourriture, Papy Dumby nous emmène tout deux avec le Sev-furis à son bureau en passant par des passages secrets et tout... Je suis sûr qu'on a un nouveau record tellement on est allé vite. Et tout ça, pour juste s'installer tranquillement dans les fauteuils attitrés à chacun, et qu'il jette un sort autour de nous. Tu aurais pas pu faire ça en bas?

« Non, il fallait que je vienne ici »

Je ne vois pas pourq... Attends, attends, attends... Tu lis encore dans mes neurones?!

« Non, c'est toi qui nous envois tes pensées »

…

*blanc*

…

Et là, j'explose d'un rire limite hystérique. (_NdM : je crois que je craque…_)

« Tu te fous de moi c'est ça? » je lui demande quand je réussis à me calmer quelques peu, c'est à dire au bout de longues minutes où ils me regardent comme une folle sortit de l'asile.

« Non, je suis parfaitement sérieux. »

« C'est ce que je craignais. »

(L'auteur qui s'était rapproché discrètement, se barre fissa en courant plus vite que la lumière avant que Marie ne la repère (_NdM : c'est ça, soit prudente… Tu perds rien pour attendre toi !_))

« Vous voyez je vous avez dis qu'elle était dangereuse » Severus à l'air vraiment super content en disant ça. A croire qu'il n'attend qu'une seule chose : se débarrasser de moi. Quoique à sa place, je crois que moi aussi je voudrais me débarrasser de moi, après tout ce que, plus ou moins volontairement, je lui ai fait subir. C'est Harry qui doit être content en ce moment, son professeur préféré à une autre cible dans sa ligne de mire. (_NdM : Certes et comme ça améliore d'une certaine façon leur relation, ça m'arrange dans mon plan d'arrangeuse de couples…_)

Je me sens un peu déprimée... c'est vrai que je n'ai pas demandé à être ici, et eux non plus n'ont pas eut le choix. Mais j'ai l'impression pour l'instant de ne faire que catastrophe sur catastrophe et de ne servir à rien dans l'histoire. Si seulement, je pouvais changer quelque chose de fondamental. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais un quelconque contrôle sur quoique ce soit. Et ça plus que tout ça me déprime. (_NdM : mais moi je connais quelqu'un qui a du contrôle sur tout ça… *regard menaçant en direction de l'auteure*_)

« … Nous avons trop de problèmes en ce moment pour avoir en plus une gamine au tempérament explosif et qui ne maitrise pas sa magie dans les pattes. Déjà, si Potter était un peu plus doué en occulmancie, on pourrait enfin l'entrainer pour le combat à venir, mais non M. Potter est une véritable passoire, et je risque à tout instant de griller ma couverture avec lui. Donc je suis obligé de faire attention à être des plus désagréables avec lui... »

J'ai dis que j'étais déprimée? Oubliez!

Non mais regardez l'info exclusive que je viens de recueillir : Severus est obligé de se forcer à être méchant avec notre petit Harry. Merlin ET J K Rolwing ont du entendre mes prières. Je suis béni des dieux. (_NdM : Mouhahahahaha ! Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?_)

Bon, d'accord, je m'emballe quelques peu. Mais, c'est comme trouver la case départ du Monopoly. C'est à toi de bien manœuvrer après!

Aller on va mettre son grain de sel.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas autant, professeur Snape, Harry n'est pas si faible que ça. Quand il le décidera, il deviendra une forteresse impénétrable... ou pas, ça dépend dans quel sens. Quoiqu'il en soit, donnez lui un secret à cacher, et je pari qu'il pourra le garder de Voldemort si le secret en question à une véritable importance pour lui! » (_NdM : Hey, Ana, Tu as oublié de préciser la lueur lubrique qui brillait dans mes yeux à cet instant là…_)

Les yeux de mon vénérable Grand-Père semblent briller de milles feux.

Ah, je vais être éblouit!

Je déconne.

« Par contre, je n'ai rien contre le fait de continuer cette intéressante conversation sur notre avenir à tous, mais j'aimerai bien avoir quelque chose à manger... Tu sais, Grand-Papa, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir! »

Avec un grand sourire, le plus vieux des Dumbledores, surtout de ceux qui sont dans la pièce, fait apparaître un bol remplis de... rizotto au thon! Chouette, j'adore!

« Merci, papy! » Je m'exclame en me précipitant sur ma pitance.

Je commence à manger tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les deux autres discuter, surtout de moi d'ailleurs. Apparemment, ils sont en train de mettre au point une sorte de médaillon qui empêcherait mon esprit de partir à la rencontre des autres. Ce que moi j'appelle de la télépathie, mais qui apparemment est une invention purement moldu et qui n'existe pas chez les sorciers.

Si vous voulez faire croire que vous êtes une sorcière de sang pure il va falloir vous renseigner quelques peu. *imite de façons grotesque Severus dans sa tête bien sûr*

Bien vite, ils me donnent un étrange médaillon en or fin ciselé qui s'ouvre, très joli je dois l'avouer, qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à celui que je portais tout le temps dans mon monde natal. Je le passe, et me sens enfin habillée depuis que je suis ici.

Enfin, Severus finit par nous quitter et je me retrouve en tête à tête avec mon Grand-Papa.

« Marie? »

« Hum » Je ne peux pas ouvrir la bouche j'ai la bouche pleine. C'est mal poli voyons !

« Je peux te poser une question au sujet de ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure. »

J'avale mon énorme bouchée.

« Va y »

« Quand tu as dis : un secret d'une véritable importance pour lui, j'ai comme dans l'idée que tu avais précisément quelque chose en tête. »

Oh si peu...

Je lui dis, je lui dis pas. Je lui dis, je lui dis pas. Je lui dis, je lui dis pas. Je lui dis pas, je lui dis. Je lui dis pas. Je lui dis pas, je lui dis. Je lui dis, je lui dis pas. Je lui dis un peu, je lui dis pas, je lui dis.

(NdA : Celui qui comprend la référence, je lui décerne une palme _NdM : je sens que je devrai savoir, que c'est coincé dans une coin de mon esprit, mais honte à moi, je trouve pas X( _NdA : Peut-être qu'au prochain chapitre je te le dirai…)

Allez, je lui dis.

« Et bien tu vois, si il devait protéger... une personne chère à son cœur, par exemple, je suis sûr que Harry fermerai son esprit si ça pouvait la mettre en danger. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de voir le rapport avec Severus. »

« Allons Papy, tu dois pourtant connaître aussi bien l'histoire de Severus que moi. »

« Je comprends que tu parles de Lily, mais Harry n'est pas Lily. »

« Severus se complait à voir Harry seulement comme le fils de James, pour pouvoir le haïr. Mais si par le plus pur des hasards, il comprenait qu'Harry tient son caractère de Lily... »

Derrière les lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux du vénérable directeur de Poudlard s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Tu n'y penses pas, mettre Severus et Harry ensemble. Mais comment une idée aussi saugrenue t'es-t-elle venue à l'esprit? » (_NdM : hum… comment dire ?_)

Heu... A cause de l'abus de fanfics à teneur élevé en yaoï, avec bien sur comme ingrédients principaux Severus et Harry. Et la cerise sur le gâteau c'est quand elles ont en plus un Slash! Miam, j'en mangerai!

« Allons, papy, ne va me dire que ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit. »

« Mais, tout de même, c'est presque insensé! » (_NdM : il a pas dit non… ^^_)

« Va y, dis moi ce qu'il colle pas, et je vais me faire un plaisir à te démontrer que mon idée n'est pas si folle. »

Je vois le Grand-Père Dumby chercher dans sa tête, puis il se retourne brusquement vers moi.

« Severus ne supporte pas tout ce qui porte le nom de Potter et qui porte les couleurs de Gryffondor, alors les deux... »

« Harry n'est pas si semblable à son père que ça, ya qu'à lui changer un peu le look. Et pour ce qui est de Gryffondor, si seulement Hagrid ne lui avait pas raconté avant la répartition que Voldemort était un Serpentard et qu'il n'avait pas rencontré l'arrogant fiston-à-papa Malfoy au chemin de traverse, je te signale qu'il serait à Serpentard. »

Tiens, Papy à l'air étonné. Chouette, je dois être la seule personne à en savoir plus que lui dans tout Poudlard. *bombe le torse* oui, oui je sais. Je suis la meilleure.

« Harry n'est pas gay à ce que je sais » (_NdM : Détail !_)

« Pour l'instant la seule expérience qu'il a, est un baiser pas très concluant avec Cho Chang. A cet âge là et à ce stade, il est plus que temps de faire des expériences. »

« Il veut une famille. »

« Allez, papy, on est dans le monde magique! La magie elle même n'est pas sensé exister, je suis sûr qu'il y a des moyens de procréer entre personne du même sexe. La magie n'a pas de limite. »

Grand-Père a un petit sourire attendrit – Genre celui qui dit : c'est beau la jeunesse, ils croient encore au père Noël – qui me fait immédiatement sentir un peu moins sûr de moi.

« La magie suit des règles. » (_NdM : les règles sont faites pour être brisées_)

« C'est juste que vous n'avez pas assez d'imagination. Regarde ce que j'ai fais en cours de défense, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y a un sort qui a exactement cet effet là. »

« Hum, c'est plutôt ta magie qui est un peu particulière... D'ailleurs, si ca te dérange pas je voudrais faire ce test dont je t'ai parlé » (_NdM : ben voyons, il change de sujet comme si j'allais rien remarquer !_)

« De toutes façons, j'imagine que si je dis que je n'ai pas très envi, mon avis ne va pas être pris en compte. Mais on a pas finit cette conversation sur Severus et Harry. Elle n'est que reportée à plus tard. Alors allons y. » dis-je en reposant mon bol.

« Très bien regarde moi droit dans les yeux, je vais essayer d'aller voir ton noyau magique »

*Cligne des yeux*

« C'est tout?! »

« Ben oui, tu t'attendais à quoi »

Je dois vraiment répondre?

« Quelque chose de plus... désagréable! »

« Comme quoi? »

Mais c'est qu'il en pose des questions!

« Je sais pas moi... » Se retrouver dans un scanner presque toute nue, avoir des tubes plantés de partout « Quelque chose de bien désagréable! »

Il a un petit sourire en quoi qu'il me dit que ce ne sera pas forcément aussi simple que ça. Il allonge ses bras sur le bureau pour se saisir de mains. Mon regard est aussitôt attiré par sa main noircis.

« Regarde moi droit dans les yeux et surtout ne cligne pas des yeux. » (_NdM : ça de base je ne sais pas faire…_ NdA : Détail ! Et puis tu es dan le monde d'Harry Potter. Tu peux bien faire voler une Sev-furis, alors ça c'est de la gnognotte à coté.))

Impressionnée par son ton et son aura soudainement plus directif, j'obéis sans poser de question.

Et je regrette aussitôt d'avoir accepter.

Je sens d'abord sa conscience frôler le mienne, puis c'est comme si plongeait directement dans moi, dans mon âme. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi à nue. Comme si même mon enveloppe charnelle avait été enlevé, et que ce que je montre à présent moi, sans faux semblant, sans pouvoir cacher qui je suis.

Cela semble durer des heures avant qu'il ne me lâche les mains. Je m'écarte aussitôt comme si je m'étais brûlé.

« Intéressant, intéressant… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je disais que tout ceci est intéressant. »

Ca me fait une belle jambe.

« Et.. ? »

Je lui fais signe de développer.

« Et c'est vraiment très intéressant. » (_NdM : Raaaah ! Tu vas parler oui ?!_)

Il se paye ma tête là. Je le fusille du regard. Il ricane.

« Je te jure que si tu ne me réponds pas de suite, changer l'histoire ou pas, je te fais voler par la fenêtre ! » (_NdM : si je puis me permettre, ça ne changerai pas vraiment l'histoire, juste un peu la chronologie…_ NdA : Ouai, mais il n'est pas sensé le savoir.)

Il éclate de rire. Non mais je vais vraiment m'énerver là !

« Enlève tes lunettes. »

« Mais je n'y vois rien sans lunettes. »

« Justement enlève tes lunettes. »

Il est cinglé. Je vous jure, il a du trop abusé des bonbons au citron.

« Je vois pas pourquoi. »

Je croise les bras sur mon torse l'air buté.

« Justement tu verras »

Hein ?! (_NdM : je dirai même plus : Heiiiiiiiin ?!_)


End file.
